Universo Conspira
by Pinguim.Aquariano
Summary: Enquanto o Santuário se mostra movimentado e Athena recebe uma visita inesperada, uma ardente paixão se desenrola entre um cavaleiro de Ouro e uma amazona de Prata. Enfim um romance onde Kamus mostra suas curiosas facetas sentimentais. CAPITULO 11 JÁ NO A
1. Prólogo

**PRÓLOGO**

Uma brisa leve e agradável soprava pelo Santuário em uma típica noite de verão. O céu estrelado exibia uma lua esplendorosa. Quebrando o silêncio da noite um barulhento helicóptero descia nas proximidades do Santuário, e dele desceu Saori Kido a dona do império econômico Graad.

Ao descer da aeronave não pode deixar de exprimir seu cansaço com um suspiro.

Uma carruagem estava à sua espera.

- Boa noite Majestade Athena – cumprimentou o cavaleiro que guiaria.

- Boa noite Kapella.

A carruagem então partiu com velocidade, desaparecendo entre as rochas. O helicóptero logo levantou vôo. Sentindo os socos que a carruagem dava vez ou outra, Saori ainda achava bastante incômoda a magia que protegia o Santuário. Ela não permitia que o local fosse observado, seja por olho nu, ou por aparelhagem eletrônica, que não funcionava dentro dos seus limites. O helicóptero não podia chegar muito perto, o resto do percurso deveria ser feito à carruagem.

Tudo que ela queria era tomar um banho e atirar-se na cama, em seu confortável quarto na 13ª Casa. E foi o que fez. Assim que entrou se despiu e se atirou na banheira quente. Ficou algum tempo relaxando, tentando esquecer o turbulento dia que teve. Saiu do banho e vestiu, no banheiro, sua roupa de dormir. Voltou para o quarto secando os cabelos com a toalha.

- Ah...!

Quando acendeu a luz do quarto deu um salto amedrontado para trás. Escorou-se na parede para não cair. Havia alguém ali. E não era qualquer um, seu cosmo era tão poderoso que causou arrepios mesmo a Athena.

- Apesar de sua reação nada acolhedora... Adorei seus trajes. Você fica maravilhosa nesta camisola... – Disse uma voz grave e elegante, para então dar uma leve risada.

- Por Zeus... Quem é você?

A luz era forte, porém ela não chegava até um dos cantos do quarto, exatamente de onde viera a voz. Era como se quase toda a luz fosse tragada por um buraco negro. Havia uma penumbra pairada sobre o dono da voz, e dele só se via sua silhueta e o brilho avermelhado de seu cigarro.

- Athena... Esperava que você lembrasse de mim...

Ele então atira a ponta do cigarro, que cai bem à frente de Saori, apagando-se no carpete. Ela não pôde deixar de notar e, por um instante, de se deliciar com um fabuloso aroma de canela que lhe chegou às narinas.

Com um estralo de dedos a luz voltou a iluminar o canto obscurecido e revelou a silhueta do homem cujo cosmo meteu tanto medo em Athena. Um homem absolutamente atraente, ombros largos, robusto, pele lisa e alva, cabelos bem ruivos e metodicamente penteados para trás. Vestia uma bela camisa preta sob um terno risca-de-giz, calça de linho e sapatos lustrados. E o delicioso perfume de canela sempre presente no ar. Mas o que mais poderia seduzir uma mulher era seu sorriso. Justamente por não ser aquele que se espera de um galã. Era um sorriso com certa perversão, que instigaria mistério e sensualidade, mostrando por entre seus lábios grossos e bem torneados dentes brancos e perfeitamente alinhados. Por mais que houvesse o medo presente em Athena, ela também sentia uma inexplicável atração pelo homem, porém apavorou-se com tal idéia assim que ele revelou a identidade:

- Sou Ares... Senhor da Guerra.

Athena deixou escapar um grito abafado de susto. Desequilibrou-se e caiu sobre uma poltrona.

Ares parecia achar graça da surpresa da deusa. Aproximou-se dela enquanto puxava de um bolso interno de seu paletó um maço de cigarros. Colocando um cigarro na boca ofereceu para Athena:

- Aceita? São de canela... Uma delícia...

- Não – disse ela ríspida – Não gosto de cigarros.

- Como não? – Ares tocou a ponta do cigarro e fez acende-lo.

Athena abanou o rosto, incomodando-se com a fumaça.

- Cigarros não prestam. São ruins, fedem...

- Fedem? A quem está enganando? A mim que não é... Você adorou o aroma deles...

- Não gostei! E fazem mal à saúde...

Ares soltou uma leve gargalhada.

- Que saúde? Você é imortal!

- Hum...Não quero e pronto! Diga para que veio!

Ares caminhava pelo quarto observando todo ele. Vez ou outra mexia em um objeto na mesa, em quadro ou qualquer coisa.

- Apenas conversar... Informal...

- Sobre o quê?

- Atualidades... Você tem lido jornais? A guerra no Oriente Médio está fugindo do controle hein... Os americanos estavam confiantes de que a bomba atômica que lançaram sobre Ramat iria terminar a guerra, mas parece que a coisa só piorou. A matança ainda continua pior do que antes. Aonde acha que isso vai parar?

Athena levanta-se e põe seu roupão, cobrindo seus trajes íntimos. Senta então na poltrona de forma correta, já não exibindo tanta surpresa na face.

- Aquilo é... Deplorável. Mas as primeiras negociações de paz começaram, logo os acordos de paz serão feitos. Tenho esperança que serão cumpridos.

- Há! Será que você tem mesmo? Senhorita Kido, aquela bomba matou três milhões de pessoas em meio segundo. Isso ainda é uma estimativa, claro, afinal quem estava em um raio de dois quilômetros da explosão teve seu corpo pulverizado, e ainda nem começaram a escavar os escombros, pois o nível de radioatividade ainda está muito alto. Sabe quanto tempo a natureza vai levar para reequilibrar o ecossistema? Cerca de dez milhões de anos. Não sobrou quase nenhuma forma e vida! Não tem nem mais baratas em Ramat! E a guerra ainda continua... Diga-me, sinceramente, o que acha disso?

Os olhos de Saori enchiam-se de lágrimas. Ela queria abrir a boca e defender as ações humanas, mas não podia, sabia que tudo aquilo era deplorável.

- Acho... Desumano.

Ares deixa exibir um leve sorriso de satisfação.

- Ahá! Finalmente aonde queria chegar: O quão desumano tornou-se o humano.

- Do que está falando? Você é o deus da guerra! O que pode falar em detrimento da guerra que os humanos estão fazendo?

- Ei! Isso não é guerra! A verdadeira guerra é uma ferramenta para a manutenção da paz. Algo que envolve honra, diplomacia... A batalha armada é apenas o último recurso da verdadeira guerra. Ela deve ser justa e não inclui atirar bombas atômicas, mentir e humilhar como esses humanos estão fazendo. A guerra é uma arte e se você chamar essa barbárie de guerra vai me ofender!

Saori levanta-se num impulso, discordava de todas as palavras de Ares.

- Está querendo dizer que a guerra é boa? Nunca um processo que tenha que tirar vidas de inocentes pode ser bom...

Ares abaixa a cabeça e a balança, em sinal de discordância. Levanta seu rosto ilustrando uma expressão mais amena e passa a falar olhando fixamente nos olhos de Athena.

- Ninguém é inocente... A guerra é um mecanismo natural. Está atrelada ao mundo. Mas o que os homens estão fazendo é destruir seu próprio mundo, e isso, minha cara, não posso permitir. Eles não têm esse direito...

Seus olhos brilhavam, havia agora um desejo ardente em tomar o controle da situação. Athena percebera isso e agora temia o que o deus da guerra poderia vir a fazer. Agora sua voz tornou-se trêmula, em tom de súplica.

- Não faça nada precipitadamente. Passei o dia com meus assessores em reuniões com vários chefes de estado... Estamos procurando uma saída pacífica, vamos achar uma solução!

- Athena... Assisti todas suas reuniões. Podem até chegar à uma solução. Mas o planeta não tem esse tempo todo... É preciso uma solução imediata!

Seu cigarro se consome por completo e se apaga. Ele joga no carpete e pisa sobre a ponta. Depois se afasta até a janela do quarto. Puxa a cortina e por um vão observa a movimentação no Santuário.

- Ares... O que vai fazer?

- Calma Athena... Como eu te falei essa visita foi apenas uma conversa informal. Não posso afirmar sobre as próximas. Estou apenas te avisando: Estou de olho. Se os humanos fugirem do seu controle eu tomo à frente...

Ares se vira para Saori ainda uma última vez. De súbito seu corpo se incendeia. Ele estava partindo.

- Espere! Não se precipite! Estou fazendo a minha parte!

Enquanto seu corpo se consumia pelas chamas Ares balança a cabeça de forma pesarosa, ao ouvir as palavras da deusa.

- Não se desgaste tanto... Será que os humanos valem tanto esforço?

E então as chamas se extinguiram e o deus da guerra se foi com elas.

Restara no quarto apenas Athena, Saori Kido, uma garota amedrontada a essa altura. Não sabia para quem gritar ou pedir ajuda. Aliás, não havia ninguém por quem gritar, ela era a deusa, a solução estaria em suas mãos. Ela quem devia fazer alguma coisa.

E então vencendo o enjôo provocado pelo, ainda persistente, aroma de canela tomou enfim uma atitude, a única que lhe vinha à cabeça. Gritou, desesperada, com todo o ar de seus pulmões.

- Doooooohko!

...Continua...

**Palavra do Autor:**

"Esse prólogo não exprime muito bem sobre o que se trata a fic. As batalhas não serão o ponto forte dela, mas sim o romance. Vocês vão entender depois do primeiro capitulo... Deixem um review! Abraços..." Pingüim. Aquariano


	2. Coração Gelado

**CAPITULO 1**

**Coração Gelado.**

- Ela está olhando para você rapaz! – comentava Miro eufórico.

- Aham... Percebi. Mas aquela moreninha da outra mesa também não pára de olhar para cá. – Kamus comenta com Miro.

Eles estavam na boate em três. Aldebaran devia estar por aí utilizando seus músculos para chamar a atenção das mulheres. Kamus e Miro preferem o trabalho em equipe.

- Que moreninha? Aquela perto da pista? Com mais três amigas...?

- Isso! Vamos lá conversar... – disse Kamus.

- Cara! Presta atenção! – Miro puxou Kamus pela manga da camisa, o aquariano estava decidido a se aproximar das garotas perto da pista, enquanto Miro tentava convencê-lo de conversar com as perto do bar – Dá uma olhada naquela loirinha! Ela tá te encarando faz horas! E a amiguinha ruiva dela não pára de olhar para mim... Elas têm alguma coisa a mais meu velho, tô te falando!

Depois de tanta insistência de seu amigo, Kamus vira-se e fita a loira, da qual ele tanto falava, por algum tempo. Imediatamente concordou com seu amigo de escorpião. A garota parecia ter sido esculpida, tamanha era sua beleza. Uma boca delicada, de traços suaves, porém de lábios volumosos; uma pele alva, lisa e macia como seda – a maciez era um elemento fruto do deslumbramento de Kamus, afinal ainda não a havia tocado – olhos de um azul tão profundo quanto o oceano, cabelos lisos, escorridos, brilhosos. Enfim, uma deusa. Mas não foi só a beleza que atraiu tanto a Kamus. Como Miro havia dito, ela e sua amiga tinham algo a mais, possuíam uma energia diferente das demais.

Em pouco tempo os quatro já estavam em um animado papo.

- Prazer, Louise. – a doce voz da moça parecia ecoar na mente de Kamus. Há muito tempo ele não se encantava assim com uma mulher.

Os assuntos permearam várias áreas de interesse, até atingir um que todos ali apreciavam: música. Para então irem todos para pista de dança bastou a sugestão de Psiqué, a ruiva.

Música eletrônica, trance. Uma batida bem instrumental e melódica, um ritmo mais suave, até romântico.

- E então, você tem namorado? – Perguntou Kamus a Louise, falando alto para ser ouvido em meio ao som alto da boate.

- Pois é... Também achei... – responde ela com um sorriso na face.

- Não... Não foi isso que eu disse... – diz Kamus já quase gritando ao pé do ouvido de Louise.

- Não, não tenho. E você, tem compromisso? – gritou ela em resposta.

- Como é que é?

- Ahn...?

- Ah...Dane-se!

- Oi? Não escutei...! Ahn! – Antes que pudesse concluir a frase Louise é surpreendida com um abraço forte de Kamus e um quente beijo na boca. Tentou resistir, mas assim que pousou a mão no ombro do cavaleiro amoleceu seu corpo e deixou-se embalar.

Alguns instantes depois Miro e Psiqué beijavam-se também.

Kamus não é do tipo que se apaixona facilmente, este também não era o caso. Mas a atração que havia entre ele e Louise era maior do que a que já houve entre ele e qualquer outra mulher. Era diferente, e os dois perceberam isso logo no primeiro beijo que deram. Suas bocas se encaixavam com perfeição, os movimentos não se desencontravam, como costuma ocorrer quando se beija alguém pela primeira vez. O gingado, o movimento de ambos os corpos quando dançavam pareciam ter sido sincronizados, um completava o outro. E então partiram para a provocação física. As cinturas se colavam e se mexiam em movimentos sensuais ao som da batida eletrônica. Um fogo de desejo queimava entre os dois.

- Cara, nos demos bem! – comentava Miro eufórico. Enquanto as meninas tinham ido ao banheiro os dois conversavam na mesa do bar. – Essa Psique é demais! Adorei! E a... Louise, né? Ta curtindo?

Estava nítido pelo sorriso, algo um tanto raro, que Kamus estava satisfeito.

- Nossa! Demais... Essa garota é muito perfeita. E quer saber...? Está pensando no que eu estou pensando, caro escorpião?

- Uh, uh, uh... Claro que sim, caro aquário! Uou!

Os dois caem na risada. Então começam uma brincadeira típica dos homens, batem as costas de uma das mãos contra a palma da outra, simulando uma relação. Os dois se embriagavam com a euforia da certeza de uma noite bem sucedida quando são bruscamente interrompidos pela chegada das meninas. Os dois se recompõem, mantém a postura, com seus copos na mão e conversando como se já tivesse em um mesmo assunto há horas.

- Pois é, como estava dizendo Kamus, não acho que seja bem esse o caminho...

- Concordo com você Miro...Oh! Meninas, você voltaram! – as duas riem, perceberam o fingimento e a brusca mudança de comportamento.

- Pois é...Mas já estamos de saída. – anuncia Louise.

- É. Temos compromisso amanhã cedinho. – diz Psiqué.

- Mas não mesmo! – Miro salta do banco do bar, logo em seguida recobra a postura – Opa...Digo, er... Como assim vão embora? Ainda é cedo.

Kamus se surpreende, mas passa longe de ter uma reação como a de Miro.

- Por que Louise? Costuma ter compromissos sábado de manhã?

- Não Kamus, esse vai ser excepcional...

- Hmm... Seria muito atrevimento meu perguntar o que se trata?

- He, he, he... Talvez seria um pouco. É uma...Entrevista de emprego, isso!

As meninas se entreolham e soltam risinhos. Kamus e Miro empenham-se em convencer as duas a ficarem, mas é em vão. As duas partem, não sem antes deixar os telefones.

- É cara... Sem sexo hoje a noite... – lamentava Miro.

- Hmm... – Kamus observava com atenção alguma coisa às costas de Miro – Caro escorpião, acho que é cedo para desistir. Lembra da minha primeira sugestão?

- A morena perto da pista?

- Essa mesmo. Oi, qual o seu nome?

- Ahn? – Miro não entendeu nada.

- Dá licença po! – Kamus abre caminho. A morena da qual falavam estava logo atrás de Miro.

E um novo jogo de sedução começou. A morena chama-se Athina, e sua amiga Joyce. Eram claras as intenções das duas, estavam decididas a conquistar os dois rapazes. Kamus e Miro tentaram fazer um jogo, ser um pouco mais difíceis. Mas não durou muito, logo eles já estavam com as moças.

Música alta. Bebida. Conversas vazias e uma profusão de cores, sons e sensações. Agora a noite tinha acabado e Kamus espreguiçava-se na cama. Acordara com o raiar do sol. Em outras situações teria dormido até muito mais tarde, mas tinha um compromisso no Santuário essa manhã. Foi então que saltou assustado da cama. Tinha mais alguém ali.

Em posição defensiva analisou por um instante a situação. Olhou com curiosidade e então puxou o lençol, que revelou um corpo feminino nu.

- Mon Dieu! Eu dormi com a morena! Droga... Cadê minhas roupas?

Kamus saiu catando as roupas pelo chão e foi até o banheiro. Entrou debaixo do chuveiro e tomou um rápido banho. Quando voltou se deparou com a garota já acordada, se vestindo.

- Bom dia, Christina! – disse Kamus simpático, ainda que nitidamente apressado.

- Bom dia, Kamus... E é Athina.

- Ahn? Sim eu sei oras...

- Então por que me chamou de Christina?

- Não te chamei de Christina! Você ouviu Christina?

- Jura que falou Athina?

- Claro, como eu poderia errar seu nome?

" Meu deus! Athina! Que nome é esse?" Pensava Kamus "Ela é grega... Droga, vai me dar dor de cabeça. Tinha que ter arrumado uma turista..."

- Athina, se não se importar, dá para ser mais ágil?

- Como é?

- Para se trocar e tudo mais! Tenho um compromisso agora cedo... E ainda tenho que te levar.

Kamus dispensava toda cortesia naquele momento. Vestia-se apressadamente. Trajava roupas um tanto quanto incomuns para o dia a dia, de um tecido fino, com detalhes em ouro muitíssimo bem trabalhados, como uma roupa de cerimônia religiosa. E ainda carregava nas mãos uma capa branca.

- Tá pronta? Vamos logo!

Athina parecia muito desapontada com ele.

- Mas o que você pensa que eu sou? Acha que pode me dispensar assim?

- Mon dieu! Crises sentimentais agora não...!

- Não é crise! Você está ignorando os meus sentimentos!

Kamus respirou fundo e manteve a calma. Sentou-se ao lado dela na cama e segurou sua mão.

- Muito bem... Vamos ser sensatos... Que sentimentos?

- Oras! Sentimento sobre tudo que rolou entre a gente... Esse lance todo! Como fica?

- Olha...Vamos recapitular: Eu estava com uma garota com a qual passei a maior parte da festa junto, assim que ela foi embora você chegou em mim quase se jogando no meu colo. Fiz minha parte oras! Rolou uns amassos, você veio para o meu apartamento, fomos para meu quarto, transamos e só! Não houve sentimentos chérie!

A garota parecia pasma. Boquiaberta olhava incrédula para Kamus, enquanto seus olhos se enchiam de lágrimas.

- Que foi? – pergunta ele.

A garota desata a chorar.

- Eu achei que fosse algo a mais! Senti que você era diferente!

" De novo não..."

- Mas por que você pensou isso de mim? Sou como os outros oras!

- Não sei! Você me passou conforto...Um calor especial... Não sei droga! Não sentiu absolutamente nada por mim?

- Senti, claro que senti...

- Estou me referindo a amor!

- Ah...Então não!

A garota chora mais ainda fundando o rosto nas mãos.

- Vamos Athina... Estou atrasado, vamos que eu te levo até em casa.

Ela se levanta furiosa da cama, como se tivesse renovado as forças, limpa as lágrimas com as mãos e sai do quarto de peito estufado.

- Não precisa! Eu chamo um táxi!

- Sério? Ótimo, assim não me atraso!

Kamus cruza a sala apressadamente. Lá estava Aldebaran sentado à mesa, acompanhado de uma garota, fazendo um café da manhã.

- Deba, chama um táxi para Athina, sim? Valeu... Até mais! – Dito isso ele atravessa a porta do apartamento, sem se despedir da moça, que cai sentada no sofá desabando em choro novamente.

- Meu deus... O que houve? – perguntou a moça que acompanhava Aldebaran, sem entender nada.

- Nada não... – Responde o cavaleiro de touro – Foi só mais uma do Senhor Coração Gelado...

Kamus estava atrás de sua escrivaninha, na biblioteca – que quando necessário funcionava como escritório – da 11ª Casa no Santuário. Lia alguns documentos com atenção e então voltou o olhar para a moça sentada à sua frente.

- Então veio se apresentar como amazona?

- Sim, senhor...

A garota trajava roupas típicas do dia a dia, nada tradicionalmente grego. Uma calça daquelas que as garotas usam para malhar e fazer exercício, e uma blusinha básica decotada. Parecia estar confortável, mas ainda sim tinha um certo ar de formalidade. Seus cabelos loiros caiam em cachos pelo rosto, escondido por uma máscara. Tinha um perfume floral delicioso, que Kamus tentava não se sentir atraído. Estava ali para uma conversa "profissional".

- Bem, como encaminharam você à mim, imagino que seja uma amazona do gelo...

- Exato, senhor.

- Sua constelação?

- Coroa Boreal.

Kamus se surpreende com a resposta, mas como sempre isso não transpareceu em sua face.

- Então é discípula de Cristal?

- Sim senhor... Agora que me lembrei! Só um momento.

A garota pega sua bolsa e põe sobre a mesa e procura por algo. Desapontada, não encontra o que queria.

- Com licença...

Então vira o conteúdo da bolsa sobre a mesa e procura algo por entre os batons, maquiagem, um celular, alguns papéis e outras tantas coisas que Kamus nem imagina o que seja.

" Mon Dieu, não é uma bolsa é um baú! Quanta coisa!"

- Ai... Juro que deixei aqui... Só um momentinho. Olha meu celular está louco!

- Não se preocupe. É normal. Dentro do Santuário ele não vai funcionar. Nada que emita ondas eletromagnéticas funciona. Uma magia de segurança... – Kamus mostrava-se indiferente à bagunça que a moça fazia sobre a mesa.

- Ah sim... Ah! Achei. Aqui está senhor. – Ela entrega a ele um envelope e começa a guardar todas suas coisas dentro da bolsa novamente.

Kamus abriu e leu. Era uma carta de recomendações de Cristal.

- Hum... Então você é uma "garota prodígio, com habilidades únicas..."

Ela pareceu ter gostado do elogio e se enche de orgulho, exibindo um sorriso por debaixo da máscara.

- "... mesmo sendo uma garota demonstrou grande poder"

- Ahn! Como assim "mesmo sendo"! Hunf!

Kamus, indiferente a reação de revolta da garota, dobrou a carta e pôs sobre a mesa.

- Apesar de não ser muito difícil receber um elogio de Cristal, ele é um excelente mestre. Se ele lhe confiou sua armadura é por que você é digna da confiança dele...

- Ah sim! Cristal foi u mestre maravilhoso! Ensinou-me tanto sobre a vida, o poder do cosmo e do amor...

- Ele é um tolo sentimental isso sim! Ainda bem que foi sensato e me enviou-te para terminar o treinamento antes que se torne uma tola sentimental também...

A garota não gosta nada do que ouve. Controla seu palavreado, mas não deixa de responder.

- Ele não é tolo sentimental! Treinou-me muito bem! Já sei o que tinha que aprender...

- Não duvido da capacidade de Cristal – Começou Kamus, interrompendo-a – Acredito que você deve ser uma ótima amazona. Mas ainda tem muito que aprender. Para um cavaleiro a vida é sempre um aprendizado...

- Sim, tem razão. Desculpe minha arrogância. Mas não gostei como chamou Mestre Cristal.

- De tolo sentimental ?

- Sim.

- Mas ele é!

A garota cerrou os dentes de raiva e foi mais impulsiva dessa vez.

- Claro que não! Por um acaso é tolice cultivar o amor, a amizade e tirar suas forças dos sentimentos bons do coração humano?

- Sim, é tolice.

- Grrrr!

- Escuta aqui. Sentimentos são fraquezas. Amor pelo próximo só é válido fora do campo de batalha, e olhe lá! Amizade na batalha não é nada saudável, existem traições. Companheirismo no campo de batalha deve haver, mas amizade não. Saiba diferenciar o dentro e fora da batalha.

- ...

A garota ficou em silêncio. Kamus mexeu em alguns papéis em sua mesa e fez algumas anotações.

- Como é mesmo seu nome?

- Sophie...

Kamus fez mais uma anotação.

- Pois bem. Você agora é Sophie de Coroa Boreal, amazona de prata protegida pela constelação da Coroa Boreal!

Kamus estendeu a mão sobre a cabeça de Sophie como se desse a ela uma benção.

- Er... Mestre? – interrompeu ela.

- Sim?

- Posso ser só Sophie de Coroa?

- Ué... Por quê?

- Ah..."Sophie de Coroa Boreal" é muito longo, gosto do jeito como soa... Muito melhor apenas Sophie de Coroa não acha?

- Afs... É só um nome... Mas tudo bem...

Caminhando pelo Santuário Kamus notou que cada vez mais chegavam cavaleiros. O número de aspirantes crescia a cada dia. Athena não falou nada aos cavaleiros, mas Kamus e os outros cavaleiros de Ouro sabiam que em breve algo aconteceria. Dohko, o Mestre do Santuário, parecia apreensivo, disse apenas para que tomassem cuidado, que ficassem em alerta.

Após a última batalha contra Ártemis Athena soube que tempos de paz enfim viriam. Trouxe seus cavaleiros fiéis de volta à vida e pediu-lhes que levassem uma vida comum, ou algo próximo a isso. Hoje Kamus, Miro e Aldebaran dividem um bom apartamento de cobertura em um edifício em Atenas. Levam vidas duplas, ainda cumprindo com as obrigações com o Santuário, mas em seus tempos livres aproveitam a vida como as pessoas de suas idades fazem. Saori arrumou uma identidade para cada um dos cavaleiros que optaram por tentar uma vida comum, moradia de qualidade e um emprego fantasma na Fundação Graad, para justificar o dinheiro que recebiam da Senhorita Kido. Kamus ainda tenta se acostumar, mas tem gostado de sua nova vida, mais ainda tem medo de se tornar relaxado para com suas obrigações no Santuário.

Dohko está estranho nos últimos dias, e Saori sequer tem saído de seu quarto. Os dois estão preocupados com alguma coisa, porém ainda relutam em dizer aos demais cavaleiros. Mas Kamus tinha certeza que algo aconteceu nos últimos dias.

- Então você está aí... – disse uma voz feminina, interrompendo as reflexões de Kamus.

- Ah sim... Serpente. Aconteceu alguma coisa?

A amazona olha com certa desconfiança para ele.

- Serpente?

- Sim... – responde Kamus – Não é esta tua constelação?

- Sim... Mas por que essa formalidade? Me chame pelo nome...

- Por que estamos em serviço... Mas de qualquer forma, o que quer Shina?

- Precisamos conversar...

- Sobre..?

Shina perdeu a calma frente à indiferença de Kamus. Ele sabia exatamente sobre o que ela queria falar, e mesmo assim se mantinha indiferente.

- Meu Deus, Kamus! Como pode ser assim! Você sabe exatamente d que estou falando! – Ela elevou a voz.

Kamus imediatamente assumiu uma postura mais autoritária e apontou o dedo para a amazona.

- Vá com calma Serpente! Não eleve o tom de sua voz comigo! Estamos no Santuário e aqui não somos iguais. Sou seu superior e não posso admitir que fale alto comigo aqui!

- Desculpe, Aquário... – redimiu-se ela. Por debaixo de sua máscara seus olhos se enchiam de lágrimas.

- Agora... – Kamus voltou ao tom usual. – Se que falar do que aconteceu entre a gente... Eu já não fui bastante claro?

- Sinto muito Kamus... Mas não pude acreditar no que você me disse...

- E por que?

Ela se aproxima dele. De forma carinhosa repousa suas mãos sobre os ombros dele, aproximando-se as faces. Por baixo da máscara ela tenta enxergar alguma coisa nos olhos azuis daquele homem que pudesse corresponder aos seus sentimentos. Mas sua busca parecia em vão.

- Não sentiu algo diferente entre nós...? Eu achei que tivesse sido especial...

Kamus balançou a cabeça para os lados, descrente. Aquela situação ruim de novo. Por mais que tentava ser claro em suas intenções com as mulheres, elas acabavam se envolvendo mais do que ele estava pronto. Afastou-se de Shina e se virou.

- Sabe do que me apelidaram?

- ...

- Meus amigos simpáticos, e as garotas do Santuário estão me chamando de Sr. Coração Gelado.

- Sim, ouvi isso, mas... – foi interrompida por Kamus.

- Sempre houve uma certa lenda no Santuário de que eu não teria sentimentos. Parece que isso tomou mais força desde que Athena afrouxou a regra em relação aos relacionamentos entre guerreiros e guerreiras... Não sou eu. Não faço grandes esforços, e tenho uma certa facilidade com as mulheres. Mas não sei por que demônios elas acham que vão poder ter algum relacionamento sério! É... – suspirou – Talvez eu de fato não tenha sentimentos, ou não consiga tê-los...

Shina se mostrou comovida com o desabafo de Kamus, por um instante chegou a nutrir certa pena.

- Kamus... Não diga isso... eu acredito que você tenha sentimentos sim...

- Pois não devia. – Disse ele virando-se para então revelar seu habitual olhar frio ao invés de um triste que Shina esperava. – Você conhece as garotas com quem já... fiquei. Aposto que todas elas te advertiram, mas você veio a mim mesmo assim. Não poderia imaginar que o desfecho seria esse?

Kamus acabara de quebrar as defesas da amazonas. Agora ela estava exposta, pois o cavaleiro estava absolutamente certo, mas ela ainda tenta se agarrar em alguma última esperança.

- Mas eu achei que pudesse...

- Mudar meu jeito? Despertar algo novo em mim?

- Sim...

- Mas não conseguiu. Shina, o que aconteceu entre nós não foi diferente do que aconteceu com as outras... Sinto ser tão duro. Mas você foi mais uma...

- Mas eu pensei...

- Pensou errado. Não pense mais. Tente se esquecer, vai ser melhor para você.

E então Kamus se vira e parte. Sua rispidez foi necessária, ele sabia o quão frágil a amazona estava e era melhor que ela se desprendesse dele de uma vez. Kamus sempre preferiu a via enérgica.

Sua silhueta foi desaparecendo no bosque adiante enquanto a amazona tentava se recompor. Seu alívio era a máscara que podia esconder seus olhos cheios de lágrimas e seus lábios trêmulos.

- Então o bonitão aí é jogo duro? – indagou uma voz feminina.

Shina sobressaltou com a súbita aparição da garota. Tentou disfarçar a voz e transmitir sua dureza característica.

- Hnf... Quem é você, garota?

A jovem exibiu um sorriso simpático, como se a outra amazona pudesse vê-la sorrindo.

- Sou Sophie de Coroa, prazer! – e estendeu a mão.

Shina cumprimentou-a.

- Sou Shina de Serpente... Coroa? Não seria Coroa Boreal?

- Erm... Sim, mas Coroa Boreal é muito longo, prefiro que me chamem de Coroa só. É mais fácil e acho que combina mais...

- Hnf... que seja. – Shina olhou a novata com uma certa desaprovação inicial, ela era moderninha demais para ela. – Então você acha que pode domar o Sr. Coração Gelado?

- Acho que até já domei...

Shina não consegue se conter e solta uma risada aguda.

- Não sabe o que está falando, menina. Não vai conseguir domar Kamus. Pode ser boa e domar qualquer outro cavaleiro, mas Kamus não. Pode até ir para a cama com ele – suspira – o que não vai ser muito difícil se quiser, mas domá-lo, não senhora. Não sei por que achei que poderia fazê-lo.

- Creio que eu tenha uma carta na manga...

Shina achou graça da determinação da jovem amazona. E antes de se retirar disse algumas últimas palavras, dando tapinhas no ombro de Sophie.

- Todas nós achamos... Todas nós...

A amazona de Coroa fica encarando a silhueta robusta de Kamus em direção aos bosques. Seu desejo aumentava cada vez mais que sabia que seria um desafio. Se fosse fácil provavelmente não tentaria. Poderia se decepcionar, mas ao menos a determinação de uma amazona Sophie possuía de sobra.

- Veremos se eu não esquento esse coração gelado...

...Continua...

**Palavras do Autor**

"O primeiro capítulo já tem a forma com a qual o fic vai seguir. O meu estilo de romantismo não é muito melado, gosto das coisas mais movimentadas... Cenas mais calientes? Aguardem mais um pouco... Ah, perceberam como eu gosto de reticências...? São muito boas!".

... Pingüim.Aquariano...


	3. Bosque em Chamas

**CAPITULO 2**

**Bosque em Chamas.**

Um dos refúgios preferidos de Kamus era o bosque do Santuário. Lá era quieto, não havia mais ninguém senão ele e a brisa. Suas reflexões voltaram a questionar o estranho movimento do Santuário nos últimos dias. Dohko e Saori viviam em reunião, ela nunca mais apareceu para os cavaleiros. Sua preocupação se agravou quando Saga também fora chamado. Sem dúvida estavam escondendo algo, e para esconderem até mesmo dos cavaleiros de Ouro é por que é sério. Cheio de dúvidas só restava a Aquário as conjecturas, suposições.

Talvez o Santuário estivesse sobre ameaça de ataque. Mas se está então por que não avisar aos cavaleiros? Será que Athena está negociando a rendição? Talvez por isso não quis que os cavaleiros soubessem... Mas então os cavaleiros do inimigo já estariam infiltrados no Santuário... Poderiam estar espreitando...

Barulhos. Ou foi só impressão? Ouvira algo se mexer nos arbustos adiante. Rapidamente se colocou em posição de defesa aguçando seus sentidos. Não ouviu mais nada, poderia ter sido impressão apenas.

De novo. E desta vez não foi impressão!

- **Pó de Diaaaa**...

- Ai!

- ...**maaannnn**...Ah! – de súbito Kamus ergue o braço, desviando a rajada e acertando a copa de uma árvore – Está louca? Quer morrer congelada?

Sophie surge tímida e assustada detrás de uma árvore.

- Desculpe... – ela olha para cima assim que sente cristais de gelo caindo sobre seu ombro, eram pedaços que se desprendiam da copa da árvore que fora inteiramente congelada – Nossa... Que poder! Como você dispara com uma mão apenas?

- Aff... Eu que criei essa técnica! Não preciso nem fazer aquelas poses para concentrar o cosmo... Mas o que você está fazendo aqui! Quase te matei!

- Ah, também não era para tanto! – diz ela com certo descaso – Eu conseguiria suportar a esse gelinho e... Nossa! Você não precisa fazer as poses? Queria também não precisar, são tão bregas...

- Como é que é? – Kamus começava a se irritar com o atrevimento da garota – Brega! Brega é a roupa azul brilhante que Cristal usava por debaixo da armadura... As poses foram pensadas e calculadas cuidadosamente por mim! Elas otimizam o disparo e a concentração cósmica! E mesmo com elas você ainda tem que treinar muito... Qual a variação negativa máxima de temperatura por décimo de segundo que você consegue?

- Ahn... Acho que com o Pó de Diamantes uns 80ºC...

- Há... Quer dizer, se o ambiente estiver a 30ºC você consegue esfriar até -50ºC em um décimo de segundo? Eu consigo de 120 a 130ºC em um Pó de diamantes comum... Ou seja, nos mesmos 30ºC ambientes consigo descer até -100ºC em um décimo de segundo! E você acha que esse seu corpo nu iria agüentar?

Sophie estava surpresa, realmente tinha subestimado o poder de Kamus. Mas não tinha sido para falar de poder que ela o seguira até o bosque.

- Nossa... Estou surpresa... Mas e você o que faz aqui?

Ele ergueu uma sobrancelha e olhou-a de soslaio.

- Eu que tinha que perguntar... O que você estava fazendo aqui?

- Ué... Eu perguntei primeiro... Por acaso você tem mais direitos sobre o bosque?

- Não, mas...

- Pois então! O que estava fazendo aqui...?

- Aff... – Kamus desistiu de tentar enfrentar a garota, era impossível. – Estava pensando... Costumo vir aqui refletir...

- Ah é... Um ótimo lugar não é?

Sophie espreguiçou-se de forma manhosa e encostou-se à árvore. Kamus sentiu-se provocado pela pose da garota, mesmo por que essa era a intenção dela, ainda que não fosse explícita. Então, percebendo o jogo, pôs-se a caminhar pelos arredores enquanto conversava.

- E você... O que estava fazendo aqui? – perguntou ele.

- Tomando um ar... Reconhecendo o local, e também refletindo um pouco... – enquanto ela falava Kamus sumiu atrás de uma árvore – Erm... Kamus! Cadê você?

Ela se desencostou da árvore e olhou ao redor.

- Kamus... Cadê você?

- Aqui... – disse ele ao pé do ouvido de Sophie, que se sobressaltou e sentiu todo seu corpo arrepiar-se quando ouviu a voz do cavaleiro.

- Meu Deus... Como fez isso?

- Velocidade da luz... Agora não me enrole... Nunca tem ninguém nesse bosque, e você também não veio conhecê-lo porque ele fica um tanto afastado de todo o resto do Santuário... Seja sincera, por que está me seguindo...? – Agora o que separa os dois rostos são alguns poucos centímetros.

- Eu... Hã... Não estava te seguindo. Por que faria isso?

- Posso dar um palpite?

- Sim... Ah!

Kamus ergueu a máscara da amazona e colou sua boca à dela. Ela tenta relutar por um instante, mas logo cede, envolvendo seus braços no pescoço de Kamus e se entregando ao beijo. Ele joga a máscara fora e segura seu rosto com delicadeza, acariciando-a.

As pessoas costumam beijar de olhos fechados. Mas Kamus os abre às vezes, pois não consegue mantê-los fechado por muito tempo. Talvez seja um instinto que adquiriu por ser cavaleiro, uma idéia de manter-se sempre alerta. E foi quando abriu os olhos que percebeu quem estava beijando. De súbito afastou o rosto do da garota, encarando-a seriamente.

- Você! – disse ele.

- Erm...Ahn... Achou! – respondeu ela sem graça.

- Por mentiu para mim? Seu nome não é Luíza!

- E não é mesmo! – ela mostrou-se brava – Disse que era Louise ontem na boate!

- Sim eu sei... Louise, foi o que eu disse... O que você entendeu?

- Erm... Nada não, achei que você tinha dito outro nome...

- Não, te chamei de Louise, não poderia esquecer seu nome! Mas por que disse que se chamava Louise? – " Passei perto... Louise, Luíza... Da onde eu conheço uma Luíza? Hum..." – pensou Kamus.

- Por que me chamo Louise oras... Sophie Louise, nome composto...

- Ah sim... E por que não se apresentou como Louise no Santuário?

- Por que não combina com Coroa... hehehe.. Pensa: "Louise de Coroa". Não fica legal...

- E porque não me disse antes?

- Ah, não sei... Tava tão legal te vendo todo sério... – e deu um risinho maroto.

Kamus sacudia a cabeça para os lados. Estava surpreso. A garota que mexera tanto com ele era uma amazona! Sentiu-se radiante por dentro, embora se conteve para não demonstrar. Seria ótimo ter alguém de quem ele gostou realmente por perto. E de fato, Kamus queria tê-la bem perto dele.

Pondo a mão em sua nuca ele a puxou para junto e deu-lhe um beijo ardente. Desta vez ela sequer hesitou, ela queria mesmo se entregar, sentia um calor queimando seu corpo, acendendo-lhe os desejos. Queria sentir na mão, na boca e no próprio corpo cada parte daquele homem. E o mesmo poder-se-ia dizer de Kamus, que jamais sentiu uma interação tão forte com uma mulher como aquela. Os dois corpos se encaixavam e as intenções pareciam ser os mesmo.

Loucos de desejos caíram no macio chão de folhas do bosque e continuaram aos beijos incessantes. A camisa de Kamus jazia aberta enquanto a delicada mão de Sophie escorregava para dentro dela e sentia o peitoral perfeito de um cavaleiro. Cada músculo saltava, rígido como se tivesse sido esculpido em mármore.

As mãos de Kamus passeavam pelo corpo de Sophie, desceram suas coxas muitíssimo bem torneadas com firmeza, depois subiram e ficaram a acariciar sua barriga e cintura. Ele se encantou com o piercing que ela usava no umbigo. Ela tinha uma barriga linda, lisa como seda, porém firme, trabalhada e que se arrepiava quando ele caprichava nas carícias. Suas mãos firmes subiram para o pescoço de Sophie, que não pôde segurar um gemido que lhe escapou dos lábios. Com sutileza e agilidade ele abriu a blusa e desceu sua mão para dentro de seu sutiã. Ela se contorceu e soltou mais um gemido abafado.

Ela sentia uma vontade tão forte quanto jamais sentiu nos braços de outro homem. Estava fazendo ali o que não costumava fazer sem antes conhecer o homem melhor. Aquela não parecia ser ela, e se não fosse estava adorando sua nova personalidade. Mas tinha que se conter.

- Ah! – Então ela saltou dos braços de Kamus com a habilidade de uma gata e abotoou sua blusa numa fração de segundo.

- Hein? Que foi?

- Er... Nada! Ahn... Bem que você falou, esse lugar é bem calmo, não?

Kamus não entendeu mais nada. Foi tão repentino que ele mal pôde enxergar os movimentos dela. Achou que deveria perguntar o que houve, mas acabou se convencendo de que seria melhor disfarçar por enquanto.

- Pois é... Eu te falei... Muito calmo, nunca vem ninguém por aqui.

Ela estava nervosa. Não sabia o que deu nela. Nunca pulou fora dos braços de um homem como acabara de fazer, mas por outro lado nunca tinha deitado ou chegado àquele ponto com um homem em tão pouco tempo. Claro que era não era mais uma menina inocente, mas sempre se deu ao respeito. Ela também não achava que sexo só poderia haver se houvesse um compromisso, mas nessa situação em especial tudo estava confuso. Em uma situação semelhante ela não teria deixado chegar ao ponto que chegou, teria controlado seus ânimos e os dele também. Ela tinha vontade, e muita. Mas não entendeu o que acontecera. Será que voltava aos braços de Kamus? Será que pegava sua máscara e saía correndo? Será que se jogava no chão e fingia um colapso nervoso? Todas as possibilidades passavam por sua cabeça. Enquanto se decidia ficava com um olhar vazio, olhando para o nada e dizendo interjeições vagas.

- Ahn...Er... É que... Não sei... Eu... Ahn...

- Sophie...?

- Sim? – respondeu ela, tentando agir como se nada tivesse acontecido.

- O que houve? Fiz algo que você não gostou?

Ela riu sem graça.

- Que isso! Imagina se não gostei! Ufa... – Sophie se abanou de leve, ainda lembrando do calor dos beijos, e logo se recompôs – Ai! Droga, de novo! Quero dizer... É que tipo... Nunca tinha feito isso... Assim, sabe?

- Sexo?

- Não!

- Você é virgem?

- Não também! Afs! – "Credo! Como ele é direto!"

- Então qual o problema?

- Ah, não sei... A gente aqui fazendo isso assim, aqui... Com você...

- Comigo? O problema é comigo, Sophie?

- Não sei...Talvez... – ela parecia bem confusa.

- Você é lésbica?

- Credo! Não, porra! Ops...digo, droguinha... Gosto de homem...Mas isso me pareceu meio...tipo...

- Promíscuo?

- É. – "Graças a Deus ele é direto!"

Kamus achou certa graça. Com um ar de compreensão levantou-se, fechou a camisa e limpou-se das folhas e da terra.

- Olha, eu tenho certeza que esse bosque é seguro! Acho que nem Athena sabe que o Santuário tem um bosque!

- Ei! Como você sabe? Quantas já trouxe pra cá? Cachorro! – ela deu um tapa no ombro dele. "Uia! Olá Senhor Ombro Malhado!" , pensou logo em seguida.

- Não é isso! Nunca faria isso! Só é que...

- Nunca faria? E porque fez comigo! Cachorro mesmo! – e deu um outro tapa, mais para sentir o ombro de Kamus de novo do que pra bate-lo de fato...

- Não foi isso que eu quis dizer! É que...

Sophie riu.

- Que foi?

- Hi, hi, hi... Achei graça de você aí todo sem graça, tentando se explicar.

- Afs! Tava brincando comigo?

- Der! Adivinhou!

Kamus, fingindo estar bravo puxou-a pra junto de si e voltaram a se beijar. Novamente a situação começou a esquentar. E Sophie escorregou para fora dos braços de Kamus novamente.

- Caramba! Como você faz isso?

- Ah, desculpe... Mas eu não consegui... Não sei, o lugar... Sei lá! – ela parecia incomodada e confusa com seu próprio comportamento.

- Tudo bem...Eu entendo!

- Sério?

- Sim...

"Mas que merda! Agora vai me deixar no meio do caminho? Argh..." – pensou Kamus.

- Que bom...

"Porcaria! Que frescura foi essa que me deu?" – pensou ela.

Por um instante reinou um silêncio desagradável. Até que Sophie o quebrou.

- Então vamos, né?

- Ah, claro!

- Tenho que conhecer melhor Santuário...

- E eu tenho que acertar sua papelada e levar ao Dohko...

Os dois se arrumaram, desamassaram as roupas, Sophie pegou sua máscara e foram de mãos dadas, até a saída do bosque.

- Vamos nos ver mais tarde? – perguntou Kamus.

- Aonde? Aqui?

- Não... Hoje não vou pousar aqui, vou dormir em casa. Aparece lá mais tarde, faço um jantarzinho para gente, pego um filminho...

- Ah... Pode ser... Às oito?

- Ótimo! Te pego aonde?

- He, he, he... Pode deixar que eu vou com meu carro…

Os dois sorriem e fazem menção de se beijarem, mas disfarçam quando vêem a movimentação mais à frente. O bosque tinha ficado para trás. Eles então se separam, indo cada um para um lado.

Kamus estava feliz. Apesar de não entender o comportamento de Sophie, de certa maneira a compreendia realmente. Vinha subindo as Casas pensando em coisas para preparar para o jantar de mais à noite e em um filme interessante que poderia pegar na locadora. Ao passar pela 2ª Casa uma mão pesada lhe pousou o ombro.

- Ei, Kamus. – disse uma voz grossa. Era Aldebaran.

- Sim, Touro?

- Athina disse que... Ué, que sorrisão é esse?

Kamus fecha o semblante imediatamente, retornando à sua expressão costumeira.

- Que sorriso? Quem está sorrindo? Eu não estou sorrindo...

- Ahn... Sei.

- Ei Touro! Sem perguntas, ok? O que tem a Athina?

Aldebaran sabia que acontecera alguma coisa, mas preferiu não insistir.

- Pois é! A Athina estava muito triste pela forma como você a tratou... Então eu falei para ela voltar mais tarde lá em casa que vocês iam fazer alguma coisa. Disse que você sabia cozinhar muito bem, culinária francesa e tal...

- Mas como você faz isso sem me consultar?

- Mas ela tava arrasada cara! Falei com o Miro, nem eu nem ele iremos aparecer por lá... Pode ficar sossegado cara! – Aldebaran sorria e batia amigavelmente no ombro de Kamus, que parecia desesperado. – Fala sério! Seu amigo Touro é ou não é parceiro?

- Opa! De um tanto... – disse Kamus ironicamente. – Que horas ela falou que iria?

- Às oito.

- ...!

- O que foi? Que cara é essa?

- Fudeu!

...Continua...

**Palavras do Autor**

"Eis as primeiras cenas de romance! Que acharam? Deixem sua opinião em um belo review! Não esqueçam! Ah, para quem não entendeu, um "olhar de soslaio" seria aquela olhada meio de lado, de canto de olho... algo assim: ¬¬´ ou simplesmente ¬¬ Então quando eu disser que alguém olhou de soslaio para outra pessoa imaginem o personagem fazendo uma cara assim ¬¬ e não se esqueçam de imaginar a gotinha! Abraços! " – Pingüim.Aquariano


	4. Kamus Contra o Tempo

**CAPITULO 3 **

**Kamus Contra o Tempo.**

Kamus nunca esteve tão tenso quanto estava agora. Subia apressado as casas até a 11ª. Ele estava realmente nervoso, desesperado, perdido.

- Merda! Como aquele chifrudo me marca para as oito! Às oito quem vai é a Sophie! Não posso desmarcar! E a Athina! Grrr... Vou ter que ligar para ela e desmarcar! Inventar uma desculpa esfarrapada! Sei lá!

Assim que chegou à 11ª correu e apanhou seu celular. Mas para sua infelicidade o visor mostrava apenas alguns símbolos estranhos. Ele se esquecera que dentro do Santuário o aparelho não funcionava.

- Merda! – atirou o aparelho contra a parede, despedaçando-o – Era tudo que eu precisava!

E sentou-se na cadeira da biblioteca, bufando de raiva. Mas saltou logo em seguida.

- Ah! Arrebentei meu celular! – e chutou os pedaços que sobraram do aparelho.

Kamus respirou fundo e tentou se acalmar. Ele era o maior pregador da serenidade e isenção de sentimentos, tinha que manter o controle. O que ele poderia fazer? Tinha que ligar para uma das duas garotas e desmarcar. Ligaria para Athina, era mais fácil dizer que surgiu um compromisso de última hora ou qualquer coisa assim, e além do mais Kamus gostava mais é da Sophie.

- Isso... Vou até a loja de telefones, compro outro aparelho e peço o mesmo número. Aí ligo para Athina e desmarco... Simples! Ahá! Kamus, você é fo...

- Kamus! – disse subitamente um homem que adentrou a biblioteca.

- Ah!

- Hein? Está bem?

- Ah sim, Mestre Dohko... Algo que eu possa fazer?

- Sim, claro... – respondeu Dohko – Os papéis da nova amazona estão com você?

- Sim, estão... Mas tenho que organiza-los. Estava até agora a pouco com ela, levei-a para conhecer o Santuário e também conhecer suas habilidades.

- Hum... – fez Dohko, mostrando-se satisfeito – E o que achou?

- Boa! Muito boa Mestre! Er, digo poderosa, habilidosa, nesse sentido...

- Que bom! Então eu quero um relatório completo das habilidades dela na minha Casa em duas horas. Quero detalhes, o histórico da armadura e o histórico de Cristal, o mestre dela. Ele foi seu discípulo certo? Espero algo bem completo...

- Er... Na sua mesa? – perguntou Kamus engolindo em seco. – Eu posso lhe passar as informações agora.

- Não, não é preciso... Prefiro um relatório escrito. Preciso avaliar com calma, e também tenho alguns problemas para resolver agora...

"Aposto que os meus são piores que o seu! Agora você me encrencou!" – pensou Kamus.

- Tudo bem, Mestre. Em duas horas entrego o relatório... – disse enfim suspirando.

Dohko se retirou. Kamus não se conteve em mostrar o dedo médio assim que o Mestre do Santuário virou-se, afinal esse relatório iria atrasar seus planos. Eram três horas da tarde, às seis a loja de telefones celulares fecha. Ele teria que correr até a cidade, comprar o celular para ligar para Athina e desmarcar o encontro. E tudo isso com certa antecedência. O encontro seria às oito.

Kamus saltou até a escrivaninha e começou a escrever. Tinha no máximo duas horas para terminar o relatório. Seus dedos faziam a caneta voar sobre o papel. E como era um tanto perfeccionista não se permitia fazer algo mal feito.

- Muita sutileza... Ótima agilidade... Se mostrará boa contra inimigos grandes... Poder de cosmo razoável, precisa ser treinada e aperfeiçoada... Mostra potencial... Corpo bem trabalhado... Ótimo tônus muscular... Pernas bem torneadas... Seios perfeitos... Bumbum durinho... Ahn! Bumbum? Affs!

Kamus bate com a cara na mesa de raiva de si mesmo. Arranca as folhas e reescreve o trecho, agora omitindo os detalhes que Dohko não precisava saber. Desta vez não cometeu erros, fez um relatório coeso e claro, vez ou outra consultando a carta que Cristal lhe enviara.

Ele não percebeu, mas o encontro no bosque realmente mexeu com ele. Mais do que ele podia imaginar. E ainda ia mexer mais. Ele nunca se pegou errando coisas práticas, inerentes ao seu dever, ainda mais pensando em mulher. Isso fugia muito dos seus princípios de frieza e de isenção de sentimentos.

O processo de "abertura" do coração de Kamus teve início quando ele foi morar com Miro e Aldebaran, quando começou a ter contato com as pessoas do mundo externo e se relacionar com elas. Ele acreditava que podia ter controle da situação, se manter longe dos sentimentos, afastado desses "males dos mortais", como ele mesmo dizia. Mal sabia o cavaleiro aquariano que Sophie não era mais uma de suas garotas. Ela vai realmente despertá-lo para um mundo mais humano. Ou não. Pois saibam que o universo conspira, e se algo não estiver dentro de seus planos, de fato não vai acontecer.

- Ah! Terminei! – gritou Kamus saltando da cadeira.

Juntou os papéis, grampeou-os e voou até a 13ª Casa. Subiu correndo as escadarias, atravessou os corredores até a porta do Salão do Mestre. O guarda até fez menção de pará-lo e pedir identificação, mas ao ver o broche dourado em forma de ramo de oliveira nas vestes dele logo se recolheu.

- Mestre Dohko! – Kamus entrou fazendo uma reverência, com os papéis na mão.

- Ah! O relatório! – Dohko pegou os papéis e deu uma passada com os olhos. – Bom... Muito obrigado... Kamus? – quando ele voltou os olhos o cavaleiro já não estava mais lá.

Então ouviu-se a voz de Kamus gritando de longe:

- De nada...!

- Ein...? – Libra ficou sem entender muito.

"Droga... To atrasado! Muito atrasado! Atrasado...!"

Correu o mais rápido que podia para o lugar onde se estacionavam os carros, que era um tanto afastado. Kamus não podia usar a velocidade da luz para correr, até mesmo a do som seria perigosa. Primeiro por que quando se está na velocidade da luz você não consegue enxergar os objetos em tempo real, pois o tempo que você leva para mudar de posição é menor do que a luz levará para fazer o percurso fonte luminosa-objeto-olho (partindo da fonte luminosa, refletindo no objeto e atingindo o olho). E segundo, quando se está a uma velocidade tão alta quanto a da luz, ou mesmo a do som, é extremamente difícil desviar de obstáculos. A única maneira segura de percorrer uma grande distância, independendo dos obstáculos, na velocidade da luz é através do teletransporte, habilidade que Kamus não possuía.

O longo caminho que Kamus percorrera até o local ficou marcado por uma linha de poeira que se ergueu. Mas enfim chegou ao carro, um belo de um conversível vermelho. Saiu cantando pneu. A loja de celulares fecharia em 45 minutos.

O ronco macio do motor do carro chegava a ser abafado pelo chiado do vento, tamanha era a velocidade. O ponteiro do velocímetro alternava entre 100km/h e 120km/h. Kamus estava chegando a ficar otimista, já estava quase chegando à loja e ainda tinha vinte minutos antes das seis da tarde. Foi então que ouviu uma sirene. Olhou pelo retrovisor e viu um guarda de trânsito em uma moto, logo atrás dele. O oficial fazia sinal para Kamus parar.

"Ótimo!" – Pensava ele – "Que mais falta acontecer? Será que alguém aí em cima consegue piorar as coisas!" – E então freou o carro. A moto do guarda não conseguiu frear ao mesmo tempo e bateu na traseira do carro de Kamus. O guarda voou por cima do carro e caiu uns dez metros à frente, e quicou no asfalto mais dois metros até parar.

- ...!

Kamus ficou por um ou dois segundos olhando a cena, estático. As pessoas assustadas estavam começando a se aglomerar em volta. Ele não estava tão preocupado com o guarda em si, afinal poderia dar um jeito. O que o impressionava era a incrível capacidade das coisas darem errado. Era como se o universo conspirasse contra ele. Quase se convencendo disso desceu do carro e foi em direção ao guarda ferido.

- Com licença, com licença... – foi pedindo para que as pessoas deixassem ele passar, mas ninguém o ouvia.

- Sai da frente, porra! – todos logo abriram caminho, olhando-o com espanto.

- Obrigado...

Chegando ao corpo do guarda fez um rápido exame superficial. Para sua surpresa ele ainda se mexia, e estava tentando dizer algo a ele.

- O que foi?

-... – sussurrava o guarda.

- O quê? – Kamus chegou o ouvido mais perto.

- Você... está... multado...

Kamus olha o homem de soslaio.

- Afs! Fica quietinho aí. E fecha os olhos.

Kamus estendeu suas mãos acima do corpo do homem. Seu cosmo se concentrava e uma aura dourada se formava ao redor de seu corpo. As pessoas se assustam e tomam distância. A energia envolve todo o corpo do guarda, seus ferimentos começam a se fechar instantaneamente, os ossos quebrados voltam à posição normal e se colam e as hemorragias são drenadas. Em alguns instantes o homem desperta e se levanta, tão saudável quanto antes.

- Opa! – exclamou ele.

- Você está bem?

- Estou ótimo! O que você fez? Ei... Senhor? – Kamus nem esperou o homem terminar de falar e já correu e volta para o carro.

- Ei! Volte aqui... – gritava o guarda – Você está multado! Ah!

Kamus nem se importou e avançou com o carro, quase passando por cima do guarda, que ficou a gritar e chamá-lo de volta. O cavaleiro atrasado voou dobrando a esquina e desapareceu.

- Cinco minutos... Argh... Cosmo, realize um milagre! Preciso chegar!

Enfim a loja de celulares! Estava a apenas uma quadra de distância. Kamus desacelerou um pouco o carro. Apesar de a rua estar vazia, sem movimento, nunca se sabia o que poderia acontecer até chegar à esquina. Será que o universo planejou algo mais?

Não, desta vez não.

- Cheguei! – vibrou Kamus ao desligar e sair do carro.

- Um momento senhor! A loja já fechou! – disse de forma rude um segurança, pondo-se à frente da porta da loja.

O sangue subiu-lhe à cabeça e quase disparou uma rajada de cosmo contra o homem, fazendo-o em cinzas. Mas antes que pudesse falar qualquer coisa o segurança começou a rir e disse em tom de desculpas.

- Há, há, há... Estou brincando! Faltam dois minutos ainda. Pode entrar!

Kamus passou reto lançando-lhe um olhar tão frio que poderia lhe congelar até a alma.

- Credo... Cara sem humor...

Já estava lá dentro. Tudo calmo. Três ou quatro clientes ainda estavam lá, não havia fila para ser atendido. Kamus deu uma boa olhada em volta, certificou-se que estava seguro. Conferiu os documentos da sua linha. Estava tudo em ordem. Foi então para o guichê.

- Boa tarde, posso ajudar...? – a atendente parou espantada assim que levantou os olhos para o cliente. Um tipo exótico, muitíssimo atraente. Ombros largos, alto, olhos azuis, cabelos longos, sedosos e tinha uma aura que transmitia uma energia que ela nunca tinha sentido antes.

- Moça? – chamou Kamus.

- Opa... Desculpa, he, he, he... Posso ajudar? – a moça corou-se quando voltou a si.

- Sim. Eu tive um problema com meu aparelho. Gostaria de comprar outro, mas não queria perder o número da linha anterior.

- Ah sim... Só um momento, senhor...?

- Kamus.

"Eita... Que nome é esse?" – pensou ela.

- Prazer, meu nome é Penélope.

- Er... Eu sei, li o crachá.

- Ah é! Hi, hi, hi... – fez ela sem graça. Corou-se novamente. – Então senhor Kamus, em nome de quem está a linha?

- Fundação Graad.

- Aham...só um momento – ela digitou algumas coisas no computador e conferiu alguns dados dos papéis que Kamus trouxe. – Tudo certo senhor Kamus, qual aparelho vai querer?

- Ah, qualquer um... deixa eu ver... – Kamus olha na vitrine alguns modelos e rapidamente escolhe um – Esse aqui. Achei bonito.

A moça se espantou.

- O Pathernon 273 ? – "Uau! O bonitão é cheio da grana!"

- Sim...

- Ótima escolha, é o melhor modelo que temos. Lançamento. Um momento que vou pedir para habilitarem a sua mesma linha anterior. O senhor pode ir pagando enquanto isso.

Kamus assentiu. Foi até o caixa, sacou seu cartão de crédito da Fundação Graad e pagou o aparelho à vista. Enquanto esperava Penélope voltar acabou puxando assunto com outra atendente que se encantara com o visual de Kamus. Os dois riam e se divertiam no papo quando Penélope voltou.

"Ah biscate! Sai fora que o bonitão é meu!" – pensou ela.

- Senhor Kamus! Seu aparelho! – disse ela gentilmente.

Ele se despediu da outra garota e foi até Penélope. Assinou alguns papéis e pegou o aparelho.

- Já está funcionando? – perguntou ele.

- Não senhor, tem que esperar a empresa liberar o sinal. Em no máximo 12 horas estará liberado.

É claro que tudo não podia estar perfeito. Algo tinha que dar errado. Parecia uma lei. Em 12 horas ele já vai estar tão encrencado que o celular não vai sequer fazer diferença. Já era seis e meia da tarde. Em uma hora e meia as duas garotas chegariam ao apartamento, se encontrariam e Kamus teria que dar uma boa explicação. Provavelmente a explicação não convenceria nenhuma delas e Kamus perderia as duas garotas, inclusive Sophie, de quem gostava realmente. E só agora, frente à possibilidade de perde-la, deu-se conta de que Sophie lhe despertou algo a mais.

- Como... como assim 12 horas! – indagou ele. – Preciso dessa linha funcionando agora! Aliás, para ontem! Moça, a senhora não está entendendo, a coisa é realmente séria!

Em tom de desculpas e sem saber lidar com situação, Penélope lhe responde, sem graça.

- Mas senhor Kamus, não posso fazer nada! É o prazo que a operadora dá, no máximo 12 horas. Pode ser que ligue daqui a pouco, pode ser daqui a dez horas... Não posso fazer nada!

- Vai ter que fazer! – o cavaleiro de aquário começava a perder a calma – Ou você faz esse parelho funcionar imediatamente ou me arruma outra linha!

- Mas... O que quer que eu faça?

- Não sei! Se vire! Chame o técnico, o gerente, chame Zeus! Se vira!

- Zeus? – estranhou a moça.

- Que Zeus? Eu disse Deus! Enfim... Eu preciso da linha funcionando agora!

Ouviu-se um bipe. Os dois se inclinaram curiosos sobre o aparelho em cima da mesa. Seu visor estava aceso.

- Er... Senhor Kamus, já liberaram o sinal.

- Oh... Eficientes eles, não?

A atendente olhou Kamus de soslaio, que corou-se até a alma. Mas como sempre se esforçou em manter seu aspecto frio e imparcial.

- Ahn... Muito bom. Obrigado por tudo.

- Hunf... De nada. – respondeu ela.

Ele pegou o aparelho, a caixa e saiu apressado da loja. Penélope ficou com uma expressão séria até ele sair da loja, para então suspirar.

- Ai... Bonitão, adorei te ver bravo comigo! Ai, ai...

Kamus saiu morrendo de vergonha. Gritou e esbravejou por nada, a linha foi habilitada na mesma hora. Sentiu-se até mal pelo modo como tratou a atendente. Mas agora não tinha tempo para isso, apressou-se em discar o número do celular de Athina.

- Oi Kamus! – disse ela quando atendeu. A empolgação era nítida.

- Er... Oi Athina, tudo bom? – respondeu ele.

- Tudo ótimo! Nossa! Fiquei tão feliz quando o Aldebaran me explicou tudo! Desculpe se eu fui meio grossa com você, mas eu não estava te entendendo.

" Mon Dieu!" – pensou ele – "O que aquele Touro disse para ela? Eu quase a chutei e ela ainda me pede desculpas! Que lábia desse cara...!"

- Er... Te explicou o quê, exatamente?

- Ah, sobre o seu trabalho. Ele me contou que você é um dos executivos mais importantes da Fundação Graad e que pode ser chamado a qualquer momento para reuniões importantes. É um trabalho de muita responsabilidade, né? Desculpe não ter te entendido hoje de manhã!

- Er... Tudo bem. – Kamus estava pasmo com a habilidade de convicção do seu amigo. Athina estava absolutamente dócil. – Mas eu queria te falar sobre hoje à noite...

- Ah eu também queria falar! É que eu estou tão feliz da gente se ver hoje de novo! Quer dizer, vai ser bem legal né? Vou levar uns dvd´s pra gente assistir tudo bem?

Kamus sentiu um certo aperto em dizer que teria que cancelar o encontro, a empolgação da moça era contagiante. Sentiu que iria fazer uma maldade com a garota, mas era preciso.

- Er, mas Athina...

- Ah sim, quase me esqueci, Kamus! – disse ela interrompendo-o – Vou chegar mais cedo tudo bem?

- Ein?

- É porque estou aqui na casa de uma amiga! Tínhamos um trabalho da faculdade pra fazer... Nossa, já são quase sete horas! Ainda bem que já tomei banho, só falta me trocar! Tipo, a casa da minha amiga é aí perto do prédio. Tudo bem se eu chegar tipo umas sete e meia?

- Mas é que...

- O que foi Kamus? – a voz dela pareceu por um instante chorosa.

Foi então que o frio cavaleiro de aquário se amoleceu por um instante. Não tinha o direito de machucar tanto assim a moça, já tinha feito-a chorar nesse mesmo dia. Ele precisava deixar que ela pelo menos viesse a seu apartamento, mesmo que inventasse uma desculpa qualquer, mas se ele tem que romper com Athina ela merece que isso seja feito face a face. E foi assim que Kamus pensou, por um instante.

- Er... Não foi nada. Sete e meia está ótimo...!

Athina vibrou de alegria do outro lado do telefone. Os dois se despediram e Kamus desligou o telefone com um sorriso nos lábios. Um sorriso de satisfação, de ter feito a coisa certa. Mas o sorriso desapareceu em seguida.

- Merda! Que foi eu que fiz! Sophie! Me esqueci dela! – e bate com a mão na própria testa. – E agora!

Pulou dentro do carro e cruzou as ruas de Atenas com toda a velocidade que podia. E no meio do caminho teve uma idéia brilhante. Chegará em casa, tomará uma banho à jato, colocará um pijama e fará uma cara de doente. Athina chegará meia hora antes de Sophie, e esse será o tempo que Kamus terá para convencer Athina de que está doente e de que é melhor eles se encontrarem em outra ocasião. Assim que ela for embora ele se trocará e esperará por Sophie, com quem realmente passará a noite.

" Mon Dieu! É arriscado! Mas tem que dar certo! Tem que dar certo!"

Pois bem, ele subiu voando as escadas do prédio, pois para um cavaleiro não se compensa esperar um elevador quando se pode subir trinta andares em um segundo e vinte e cinco décimos.

Ainda era seis e dez. Tomou seu banho rapidamente, pôs um pijama e deu uma ajeitada na casa. Bagunçou os cabelos e ficou treinando uma expressão de doente na frente do espelho.

O interfone tocou. O porteiro disse que uma moça estava lá, Kamus pediu que a deixasse subir. Correu para a sala e arrumou os últimos detalhes. Pôs em sua face uma das caras de doente que treinara e foi atender a porta quando bateram.

Assim que abriu a porta e viu quem era desfez a expressão imediatamente. Teve que ilustrar um simpático sorriso. Lá estava a moça, com uma blusinha decotada, alguns colares de madeira e sementes e uma bela saia rodada ao melhor estilo hippie. Mas não era Athina.

- So... Sophie? – exclamou Kamus.

- Surpresa! Resolvi vir mais cedo!

- Ah... Que ótimo! – exclamou ele com um convincente sorriso de satisfação. Sorria por fora, mas por dentro tudo que queria era desaparecer, enquanto em sua cabeça só um pensamento ecoava.

" Meeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeerda!"

Continua...

* * *

**Palavra do Autor**

"E ae pessoal tão curtindo? Este e o próximo capítulo estão sendo muito legais de trabalhar. Antes que o pessoal ache que estou fazendo o Kamus galante demais eu posso explicar. As mulheres se sentem atraídas por ele também pelo seu cosmo. Como mulher é mais sensível imaginei que elas sentiram um algo a mais nos cavaleiros, por isso Kamus e Miro tem essa facilidade com elas. Espero que tenham gostado...Deixem reviews legais hein! abraços!"

Pingüim.Aquariano


	5. Acrobacias e Muito Fôlego

CAPITULO 4 

**Acrobacias e Muito Fôlego.**

Talvez se pudesse tirar uma lição de toda essa enxurrada de planos falhos: As coisas nunca estão tão ruins que não possam piorar. E por mais que você se esforce, sempre haverá um meio de tudo desabar sobre sua cabeça. E era assim que Kamus se sentia, como se tudo estivesse desabando em sua cabeça.

E agora tudo estava da pior forma possível. Ou não. Athina disse que viria meia hora mais cedo, o que alegrou Kamus por um instante, pois teria trinta minutos para convencê-la de que não estava bem e mandá-la embora, para então esperar Sophie às oito horas. Mas eis que às sete e meia Sophie aparece. Ele precisava fazer algo, e rápido.

- Kamus? Você está bem? – perguntou Sophie.

- Er... Estou! Ótimo! Não poderia estar melhor! – respondeu ele tentando disfarçar com um sorriso no rosto. Convidou-a para entrar e se sentar.

- Mas por que você está de pijamas? Me diz logo, aconteceu alguma coisa? Você está bem?

- Não Sophie, não se preocupe. Estou ótimo. Vou me trocar e já venho.

- Olha Kamus, se você quiser a gente marca outro dia, tá? Tipo, se você está doente ou sei lá...tudo bem, eu vou embora e depois a gente se vê... – disse ela compreensiva.

- Não! – gritou Kamus subitamente – Quer dizer...fique, não foi nada... – ele percebeu que se deixou exaltar e logo voltou a manter calma, corrigindo-se – Eu só dei uma cochilada e perdi a hora. Depois que você saiu o Mestre Dohko me pediu para fazer alguns trabalhos, cheguei em casa e fui dormir um pouco. Acordei agorinha, por isso estou de pijama. Mas não se preocupe! Estou bem! Ótimo! Já volto! E não saia daí!

Kamus então correu para o quarto, deixando Sophie, um tanto confusa, na sala de estar.

"Êêê... Mas o que esse cara tá aprontando?" – pensou ela.

Kamus saltou para fora do pijama e buscou uma roupa no armário. Ao mesmo tempo tentava achar uma saída, mas não encontrava nada. A qualquer momento Athina poderia estar lá. E se ela chegasse pediria ao porteiro para interfonar, e como Sophie estava na sala ela atenderia o interfone. E a desgraça se concretizaria, por isso Kamus não poderia se demorar no quarto. Mas eis que Kamus tem um lampejo de uma idéia que poderia funcionar!

Apanha seu celular sobre a cômoda e disca o número de Miro.

- Fala Kamus! – atendeu o cavaleiro de escorpião.

- Por que demorou para atender! – esbravejou Kamus.

- Demorei nada! Só tocou uma vez!

- Mas demorou! Tá... Mas agora tô enrolado e preciso da sua ajuda!

- Ih... A Athina já chegou?

- Não. É esse o problema! – lamentou-se Kamus – Quem chegou foi a Sophie!

- Ein? Como assim cara?

- Ah! É complicado! Depois te explico! Venha para casa logo, vou precisar sair e não posso deixar a Sophie sozinha.

- Ta louco, Kamus? To aqui no mercado com a Psiqué! Como que eu vou correndo para casa?

- No mercado? Ótimo! Venha logo que eu vou descer e faço as compras!

- Olha a treta que você arruma rapaz! Tudo bem, mas não vou poder demorar viu? Eu e a Psiqué vamos para casa dela depois...

- Tá, tá, já entendi! Mas então vem logo!

- Er... Cada uma que você me apronta hein!

Os dois desligam. Kamus respirou aliviado, ao menos uma parte do seu plano tinha dado certo. Mas não poderia cantar vitória, muita coisa poderia dar errado ainda.

Esticou o pescoço no corredor viu que Sophie continuava na sala, folheando uma revista. Era tão linda observada de longe, distraída, sem saber que estava sendo admirada. Kamus queria correr e abraça-la, beija-la, joga-la na cama e ficar junto dela. Mas não podia, pelo menos não agora.

- Sophie! – gritou ele do quarto.

- Fala lindo! – respondeu ela.

"´Lindo? Mas ela não é perfeita?" – pensou ele, encantado com a graça da moça.

- Vou tomar um banho, ta? Se quiser pode ligar a tevê!

- Sim... Não se preocupe!

Kamus entrou de novo no quarto e correu até o banheiro. Mas quando passou pela janela do quarto teve que voltar e olhar direito.

- Ah, fudeu!

Quando olhou pela janela pôde ver lá embaixo um carro encostando e Athina descendo dele. Ela estava se dirigindo para a portaria. Em alguns segundos ela pediria ao porteiro para interfonar, e se isso acontecesse Sophie atenderia.

Usando toda a velocidade que podia voou até o banheiro e abriu o chuveiro, deixando a água cair.

- Bom dia! – dizia Athina para o porteiro, lá embaixo.

Kamus voltou para o quarto e pulou dentro de uma calça jeans.

- Bom dia – respondeu o porteiro – Posso ajudar?

Kamus arrancou a camisa do pijama e pôs uma outra, comum. Abotoou todos os botões e a pôs dentro da calça.

- Por favor, me ligue na cobertura. – dizia Athina para o porteiro.

Kamus correu de volta para o banheiro e passou uma escova nos cabelos, penteando-os. Enquanto isso o porteiro pega o interfone do gancho e começava a discar o número do apartamento.

No instante em que o interfone tocou pela primeira vez, Kamus pulou pela janela do quarto.

- Kamus! O interfone! – gritou Sophie da sala. O aparelho já tocava pela segunda vez.

Kamus caía em queda livre rente à parede do prédio. Já passara trinta andares, ainda restavam cinco. Seus cabelos se esvoaçam violentamente.

"Pra quê eu penteei essa bosta?"

Sophie, ao ouvir o barulho do chuveiro e concluindo que Kamus está no banho, resolve ir atender o interfone, que já tocava pela terceira vez.

- Será que ele está em casa? – perguntava Athina.

- Sim, depois que ele chegou não o vi saindo de novo! – respondeu o porteiro.

Kamus enfim aterrissa a alguns metros de Athina.

- Ei Athina! Estou aqui! – grita ele.

Sophie, no apartamento, pega o aparelho do interfone.

- Ei, senhor Nikolas! Pode desligar, estou aqui! – o porteiro obedece e põe o aparelho no gancho no instante que Sophie o coloca no ouvido.

- Alô? Alooo?Tem alguém aí? – chamava Sophie no interfone. Como ninguém respondeu ela desligou e voltou para o sofá.

- Onde você estava Kamus? – perguntou Athina.

- Fui na locadora, mas o filme que reservei ainda não chegou. Mas venha, vamos ao mercado, não tive tempo de comprar as coisas para a janta. Me desculpe!

Athina não desconfiou de nada. Sorridente entrou no hall do edifício de braços dados com Kamus. Os dois desceram as escadas para a garagem.

O porteiro ficou catatônico, inerte. Parecia assustado.

- Eu vi... Ele caiu do céu... Eu vi! – balbuciava ele. Sacudiu a cabeça e tomou um gole de café, tentando se convencer de que fora uma ilusão.

Kamus arrancou com o carro e saiu da garagem do edifício cantando pneus.

- Nossa! Pra quê tanta pressa Kamus? – perguntou Athina, um pouco assustada.

- Pressa? He, he, he... Não estou com pressa! Por que estaria? – respondeu Kamus sorrindo.

" Merde de sinaleiro! Je suis pressé! Mon Dieu, Kamus você é louco! Como você deixou a garota sozinha no apartamento! Seja rápido rapaz!"

Alguns poucos minutos depois que Kamus saiu Miro e Psiqué chegaram.

- Amiga! – Gritou Psiqué ao entrar.

- Amiga! – Gritou de volta Sophie ao vê-la.

As duas se cumprimentaram com beijinhos e risos.

- Nossa amiga! Que bom te ver!

- Pois é! Desde a festa que a gente não se fala né?

- Então! Minina! Tenho cada coisa pra te contar! Hi, hi, hi...

- E eu então! Hi, hi, hi...

Miro olhou para as duas de soslaio.

- Caham! – fez ele – Será poderíamos entrar em um assunto mais generalista?

As garotas se coraram e desculparam. Os três sentaram no sofá.

- O Kamus acabou de entrar no banho, Miro. – disse Sophie.

- Ah, então ele ainda vai demorar pelo menos uma meia hora! – respondeu ele.

- Ah, quer dizer que ele é enrolado?

- Você não imagina o quanto! – disse Miro suspirando e virando os olhos para cima.

Enquanto isso no supermercado...

- Nossa Kamus, em menos de cinco minutos você já fez as compras? – admirava-se Athina.

- Pois é, não sou enrolado. Já vim com tudo na cabeça, foi só colocar no carrinho. Hum... acho que é tudo né? Vamos para o caixa?

Os dois foram para o caixa. Aparentemente o universo havia se acalmado com Kamus. Até aqui seu plano estava dando certo.

- É um assalto! – gritou um homem encapuzado. Ele empunhava uma arma e estava acompanhado de mais três homens.

"Ah! Qualé! Hoje não!"

- Todo mundo com as mãos na nuca e quietinhos! – gritou o assaltante.

As pessoas entraram em pânico, mas ficaram todos em silêncio, obedecendo aos ladrões. Eles foram de caixa em caixa limpando todo o dinheiro.

- Ai Kamus! E agora!

Kamus bufava de raiva, mas mantinha-se no lugar. Já estava de saco cheio de tudo dar errado nas piores horas possíveis. Mas como um cavaleiro não podia desistir.

- Não se preocupe, Athina. Já vou resolver isso.

- Como assim resolver? Não faça besteira Kamus!

Kamus abaixou as mãos e foi na direção do primeiro assaltante, que dera o anúncio.

- Ei! Quem mandou você se mexer! – berrou ele.

- Não resista e será menos dolorido, rapaz.

O homem aponta a arma e dá dois disparos. Kamus esquiva para o lado e investe contra o homem. Atinge-o com uma rasteira, mas antes que ele pudesse vir à chão atinge-o novamente com uma joelhada no sentido oposto. O homem cai alguns metros para trás e sua arma voa longe. Mas ele não desiste. Levanta-se e avança contra Kamus. O cavaleiro de aquário segura-o pela cabeça com uma das mãos e o arremessa contra uma vitrine de manequins.

Todos assistem a cena assustados. Athina se derretia pelo ato de bravura. Mas ainda havia três outros assaltantes. Eles cercaram Kamus a apontavam suas armas.

- Atira nele pô!

- Não dá! Minha arma travou!

- A minha também. Ela ta gelada, parece... congelada!

- Eita pô! A minha também!

Kamus exibia um curto sorriso de satisfação enquanto pega a perna de um dos manequins da vitrine.

- Pois bem, quem será o primeiro? – intimou.

Kamus empunhava a perna como se fosse um bastão. Os ladrões sentiram-se intimidados, mas acreditaram em sua vantagem numérica. Pobres coitados. Avançaram contra Kamus.

- Seaaaah! – gritaram todos.

O primeiro voou cinco metros sobre os caixas e caiu sobre uma estante de sucrilhos. Tomara um golpe no queixo. Restavam dois.

Um deles pegara um pedaço de ferro que caíra da vitrine quebrada, o outro rapidamente sacou um punhal. Eles rodeavam Kamus, que empunhava firmemente a perna.

- Agora! – gritou um deles.

Os dois avançaram contra Kamus. Ele deu um salto reto, fugindo do ataque dos ladrões, que, mal conseguindo ver o movimento do cavaleiro, não conseguiram parar. O homem que empunhava o bastão de ferro acerta um golpe na cabeça do outro, que caí como uma pedra para trás. As pessoas vibram com a luta.

- Agora somos nós dois. – disse Kamus para o homem que restara.

Os dois estavam frente a frente. Cada um segurando firme sua arma e fitando com toda a frieza que possuíam o inimigo. Um momento de tensão se estabeleceu. Qual dos dois faria o primeiro movimento?

De súbito, como se um lesse a mente do outro, ambos dispararam a correr. Com as armas em mãos – uma perna e um bastão de ferro –, um foi o encontro do outro.

- Oooohh! – fizeram os espectadores.

Ouviu-se um estrondo e os homens transpassaram-se. Permaneceram por um instante parados, um de costas para o outro. Um deles foi atingido, o outro sairia vitorioso.

Kamus soltou em gemido e cambaleou para frente, buscando apoio. Deixou a perna cair à sua frente.

- Há! Pensou que podia me derrotar, cabeludo? – gritou o assaltante, se virando enfim.

Kamus exibiu um leve sorriso. Sem se virar permaneceu em silêncio.

- Responda homem! Admita que eu venci!

Enfim o cavaleiro se vira e responde.

- Não falo com alguém que já está quase morto...

- Quase morto! Mas do que está... Argh!

O assaltante deixa seu bastão cair, que se quebra em pedaços ao tocar o chão, para então sentir todos os seus ossos quebrarem. Ainda cambaleou alguns passos, incrédulo.

- Mas como... Não... Percebi? – e enfim desaba no chão.

Todos olham admirados.

- Oooooooh!

Enquanto isso, no apartamento...

- Pois é, menina, lindo não é?

- Nossa! Nem me fale! Amei!

- Eu gostei muito mais do que tinha os babados!

- Ai! Lindo mesmo!

As meninas conversavam distraidamente enquanto Miro folheava uma revista sem muito interesse. De repente salta da poltrona.

- Nossa, que foi Miro? – perguntou Psiqué

-Er... Nada não! Vou ao banheiro! – e correu para dentro. As garotas ficaram sem entender, mas rapidamente voltaram ao assunto.

- Miro! – falava Kamus por cosmo.

- Que é agora, cara? – respondeu Miro

- O que vocês iam fazer na casa da Psiqué? Pegar um DVD, assistir o filme e depois iam dormir, certo?

- Sim...

- Então te proponho fazer isso aí em casa! Vai agora com as meninas na locadora e pegue um filme! Estou chegando em casa e a Sophie não pode estar aí. Vou tentar despachar Athina.

- Cara você é louco!

- Sim! E você vai me ajudar! Rápido que estou a uma quadra de casa!

- Uma quadra? Não dá tempo! – disse Miro – Tente atrasar um pouco a chegada.

- Vou tentar!

Mais um plano audacioso seria posto em ação. Quando Kamus entrou com o carro na garagem do prédio Miro ainda falava para as garotas sobre irem à locadora. Ele precisava tirá-las de lá antes que Kamus subisse com Athina. Ele precisava ganhar tempo, e é claro que o brilhante cavaleiro de Aquário já teve uma idéia para isso.

Kamus pegou quase todas as compras de uma vez, deixando apenas alguns sacos no porta-malas. Ele pediu a Athina para pegá-los. Enquanto ela fazia isso ele correu para o elevador de serviço e pressionou o botão da cobertura. Em seguida foi até o elevador social, que já estava esperando, e pressionou todos os botões, depois segurou a porta e esperou por Athina.

- Vamos? – disse ele gentilmente.

- Claro, mor! – respondeu ela entrando no elevador.

- Opa! Lembrei-me que tenho que perguntar um negócio pro seu Nikolas, o porteiro. Vai indo na frente que a gente se encontra lá em cima, ta?

- Er, tudo bem, mas...

- Ótimo! – vibrou Kamus, que antes que Athina terminasse de falar fechou a porta, fazendo o elevador subir.

Kamus correu para o lado de fora do prédio e se pôs bem abaixo da janela do seu quarto.

- É... Para cima e avante!

Empenhando uma força considerável nas pernas deu um grande salto, que o levou até a janela de seu quarto, por onde entrou. Correu para o banheiro e molhou os cabelos na pia. Em seguida fechou chuveiro, tirou a roupa e se enrolou na toalha.

-Ei... – exclamou Sophie ao notar que o chuveiro parou de fazer barulho – Acho que Kamus saiu do banho.

No instante seguinte ele apareceu de toalhas, secando a cabeça.

- Oh, olá Miro! Tudo bom Psiqué? – cumprimentou ele.

Todos se cumprimentaram e então Miro convidou, encenando.

- Vamos ficar aqui com as meninas e assistir à um filme?

- Ótima idéia Miro! – respondeu Kamus – E por que vocês não vão na frente e escolham um filme? Enquanto isso vou me vestindo!

- Ótima idéia Kamus! – exclamou Miro – Então vamos garotas!

Miro foi para fora do apartamento puxando-as. Sophie e Psiqué trocavam olhares confusos.

- Olhe! Vão pelo elevador de serviço! Ele já está esperando! – Sugeriu Kamus.

Os três entraram no elevador enquanto Kamus acenava sorridente da porta do apartamento. Bastou que a porta se fechasse para ele correr para o quarto desenrolar-se da toalha, secar o cabelo e colocar sua roupa de antes. Um segundo depois de se aprontar Athina passou pela porta, bufando de raiva. Kamus foi ao encontro dela, fingindo não entender nada.

- Por que demorou Athina? Eu subi pelo elevador de serviço e ainda cheguei primeiro que você! – perguntou Kamus.

- Argh! Que ódio! Parei em todos os andares, acredita! Algum moleque idiota apertou todos os botões e eu fiquei andando por aí que nem tonta!

- Nossa! – exclamou Kamus encenado pena – Que chato! – e abraçou-a.

Ele confortou-a e ela logo esqueceu do que houvera. Eles guardaram as compras e se sentaram no sofá. Agora Kamus deveria inventar algo para que Athina se retirasse.

- Athina, sabe... – começou ele.

- Ai Kamus! – suspirou ela – Acho que estou te amando sabia?

- Ein?

- É sério. Nossa! O que você fez lá no mercado! Nenhum homem enfrentaria todos aqueles bandidos como você fez! Você é meu herói! – e ela se debruçou em seu colo.

- Er... Athina, preciso pedir algo pra você...

- Sim! Peça o que você quiser! Peça, pois hoje sou sua! – e agarrou-o pelo pescoço e beijou-lhe.

Kamus tentou afastar, mas não conseguiu. Mas ele também não fez muita força. Se tinha algo que Athina sabia fazer muito bem era ser quente, mexer com um homem. E ela estava sendo exatamente como Kamus gostava. E ele, obviamente não resistiu. Logo se deitou sobre ela, beijando-a com intensidade e correndo sua mão por todo o corpo dela. Com vigor desceu as mãos para dentro da calça dela, abriu o botão e o zíper com habilidade, sua boca descia pelo delicado pescoço da morena. Enquanto uma das mãos acariciava entre as pernas da moça, a outra descia a alça de seu sutiã, permitindo que sua boca quente chegasse aos fartos seios enrijecidos de Athina.

Ela não pode conter o prazer e deixou escapar um gemido e apertou Kamus com mais vigor, cravando-lhe as unhas nas costas.

Diminuindo o ritmo, Kamus subiu sua boca ao pé do ouvido de Athina e sussurrou-lhe:

- Me espere no quarto...

Athina, mordendo os lábios de prazer, assentiu. Levantou-se e foi para o quarto. Kamus ficou na sala e recompôs o fôlego. Abotoou a camisa novamente com um sorriso de satisfação. Assim que fechou o último botão a porta da frente abriu.

- Peguei! – gritou Sophie ao entrar.

- Ah! – gritou Kamus ao vê-la. "Me esqueci dela! Mon Dieu! "

Sophie foi até ele e cumprimentou-o com um selinho.

- Consegui – gaba-se a loirinha – Peguei uns filmes lindos!

- E são mesmo! – concordou Psiqué.

- São chatos pra cacete! – disse Miro.

- Credo! – exclamaram juntas as garotas.

Kamus ainda estava passado pelo quase flagrante, então demorou para entender o que acontecera.

- Olha só que lindo! – Sophie exibia as caixas dos DVDs – "Eternamente Apaixonados" e "Para Sempre Amantes"!

Kamus e Miro se entreolharam.

- Como você deixou elas pegarem esses filmes? – indagou Kamus.

Miro apenas ergueu as mãos aos ombros, sem resposta.

"Caraio! Athina!"

- Ai gente! Meu olho borrou! Vou ao banheiro retocar! – disse Sophie levantando-se.

- Não... Espere! – interrompeu Kamus.

- Que foi lindo?

"Tem uma mulher pelada no meu quarto me esperando para fazermos sexo selvagem a noite inteira!" – pensou ele.

- Seus olhos são tão lindos que não precisam de maquiagem! – respondeu de fato ele.

- Oooooh! Que lindo! – ela sorriu de forma doce, soprou-lhe um beijo e foi ao banheiro. Kamus olhou para Miro e Psiqué, eles conversavam. Então correu para o quarto.

- A-athina! – disse ele ao encontrar a morena no corredor.

- Onde você estava? Tem mais gente aí? – indagou ela.

- Não, claro que não...

- Mas eu ouvi vozes...

- Não, você não ouviu. – E tomou-a em um ardente beijo. Até ouvir o barulho da maçaneta da porta do banheiro. Virou-se imediatamente e entrou no quarto ao lado. No instante em que bateu a porta do quarto a porta do banheiro abriu-se e Sophie saiu.

Era o quarto de Aldebaran. Continuando a beijá-la Kamus deitou-se com ela na cama.

- Nossa... Achei que tinha desistido... – exclamou ela.

- Athina... – Kamus olhou fundo nos olhos. Seu cosmo começou a queimar.

- Sim...?

- Perdoe-me por isso... Depois eu tento lhe explicar... Ou talvez seja melhor não. Enfim, é para seu bem.

- Mas do que... está... falando... – antes que terminasse a frase seus olhos se fecharam e ela desmaiou.

Kamus emanara seu cosmo gélido e baixou as funções vitais de Athina para ficasse em animação suspensa. Ele a hibernou. Correu ao guarda-roupa e pegou uma coberta para cobri-la. Ainda ficou fitando-a por alguns instantes.

"Você é uma garota adorável. Gosto muito de você... Mas gosto ainda mais de Sophie. E não a troco por você. Sinto não poder falar isso quando está consciente." – e deu-lhe um beijo na testa.

Kamus foi se afastando. Mas voltou em seguida. Descobriu-a no busto pôs as mãos por dentro do sutiã de Athina.

"Nossa! São perfeitos! E não é silicone! Uau...! Mon Dieu! Chega!" – reprimindo-se, cobriu-a novamente e voltou para a sala.

- Olha a pipoca! – disse Sophie voltando da cozinha com uma bacia cheia de pipocas.

A sala já estava escura e a TV ligada.

- Só esperávamos você Kamus! – disse Miro.

- Então não esperem mais! – respondeu ele, rindo.

Abraçou Sophie e sentou no sofá com ela. Deu um abraço mais forte e beijou-a na testa, para em seguida sussurrar-lhe:

- Gosto muito de você, princesa...

Sophie derreteu-se com a confissão e retribuiu com um beijo. Enfim as coisas deram certo. O filme estava começando. Kamus tinha ao seu lado uma linda garota, que amava – ainda não sabia disso, mas amava sim – no outro lado um grande amigo e no colo uma bacia cheia de pipocas quentinhas. No final tudo tinha dado certo, e ficou até ressentido de ter pensado mal de Aldebaran, outro grande amigo, que só quis ajudar. Mesmo que tenha havido dificuldades, no final tudo deu certo.

E Kamus também enxergou algo nessa situação. Viu o quanto gostava de Sophie e o quanto estava disposto a fazer para ficar com ela e não machuca-la. Ele realmente estava disposto a pôr fim na relação com Athina para ficar com Sophie. Mas não se arrepende do que fez nesse dia. Pelo contrário, glorificava-se de ter conseguido ser tão malabarista a ponto de conseguir que tudo dê certo no final. Teria ele vencido as conspirações do universo?

- Ah! Que merda! Ops... Que droguinha! – exclama Sophie quando tudo fica escuro.

Miro olha pela janela e vê que nos prédios ao lado tudo estava escuro.

- É gente, acabou a luz... – concluiu ele.

Realmente, não se deve cantar vitória sobre o universo. Se bem que, neste caso, isso foi um belo de um empurrãozinho.

Em meio ao silêncio que reinou na sala por alguns instantes, subitamente ouviram-se alguns estralos. Eram beijos.

- Vem comigo – chamou Kamus ao pé do ouvido de Sophie.

Os dois saíram e mansinho e foram até o quarto de Kamus. Fechou a porta e abriu as janelas. O luar estava maravilhoso e inundou quarto com sua luz. E sob essa luz os dois começaram a se amar.

Beijavam-se ardentemente sobre a cama de casal, saciando uma sede que passaram a nutrir desde quando se encontraram no bosque. Acariciavam-se, beijavam-se, lambiam-se. Provavam-se como se estivessem famintos, um do corpo do outro. Sophie montou sobre Kamus e tirou sua blusa sentada sobre sua pelve, sorrindo maliciosamente. Kamus não pôde se conter – e desta vez não queria se conter – e levantou-se, invertendo a situação. Habilidosamente abriu o sutiã de sua amante e beijou seus seios com vontade, fazendo-a se contorcer e morder os lábios de prazer.

Kamus foi descendo pela barriga, lambendo carinhosamente cada parte do corpo dela. Quando chegou à cintura, ficou brincando um pouco mais. Beijava, lambia, ameaçava descer e depois voltava. Até que ela não resistiu e afastou sua cabeça. Levantou-se e foi até a luz da lua. Esticou-se toda, de forma manhosa, cobria com uma das mãos os seios desnudos enquanto descia a outra até a saia. Soltou o nó do cordão e deixou que a saia escorregasse por seu corpo. Ela sorria maliciosamente. Seu corpo ficara ainda mais perfeito, lindo, provocante, sedutor sob a luz do luar. Não era uma mulher das mais voluptuosas. Tinha seios pouco maiores que a boca de Kamus, cabia em suas mãos, eram perfeitos, delineados, delicados, sedosos. Assim como seus glúteos, de pequenas proporções, mas lindos como uma obra de arte, macios, firmes e extremamente provocantes coberto pela calcinha de renda.

Trajando apenas uma calcinha, branca, delicada, encostou-se no guarda roupa. Pôs um dedo na boca. Desceu a outra mão para dentro de sua calcinha e ficou brincando, se exibindo para seu amante. Ele não se conteve novamente e avançou, selvagem, sobre Sophie. Agarrou-a com firmeza e a beijou. Os dois foram descendo e rolaram no chão. Beijando-se, tocando-se e provando-se. E desta vez Sophie já não tinha mais os pudores que teve no bosque. Deixou Kamus arrancar com a boca sua calcinha e fazer que ele quisesse. E o que ela quisesse também.

E os dois seguiram noite adentro, sob a luz do luar, amando-se. De forma até selvagem, animal, porém ainda muito carinhosa. E ao fundo de toda a poesia que pode haver no ato carnal entre duas pessoas que realmente se amam, no rude chão e mesmo sob a luz do luar, não deixava de ser o bom e velho sexo.

Sim, o era. E os dois nunca se satisfizeram tanto com outra pessoa como fizeram um com o outro.

_Continua..._

_

* * *

_

**Palavra do Autor.**

"E aí! Gostaram na cena caliente? Isso de hentai não é muito minha especialidade, embora eu ache bem legal. Essa fic também não é hentai, mas podem esperar mais uma ou outra cena com descrições mais sórdidas como essas. Espero que tenham ficado Boas! Não se esqueçam que Athina ainda dorme no quarto do lado. Será que Kamus vai prendê-la numa esquife de gelo? Tamdamdamdaaaaamm! musica de suspense Abraços ae e deixem review!"

Pingüim.Aquariano


	6. Um dia feliz às vezes é muito raro

**CAPITULO 5**

**Um dia feliz, às vezes é muito raro.**

O sol acabara de nascer. Kamus, sorrateiramente se encaminhava para o quarto de Aldebaran. Athina ainda estava lá, dormindo. Ele a enrolou em uma coberta, juntou os pertences dela e foi até a janela, carregando-a no colo.

Deus uma espiada lá embaixo. Ninguém. Então saltou. Aterrissou suavemente perto da garagem. Correu para o carro de Athina e a pôs no banco de trás. Abriu o portão da garagem e arrancou.

Ouviu um estrondo.

- Merde!

O corpo de Athina rolou quando Kamus arrancou e caiu no chão. Rapidamente ele a arrumou sentada. Ainda que estivesse desacordada ele pôs nela o cinto de segurança. Agora poderia correr o quanto precisasse. E com certeza ia precisar.

Correu até a casa da moça. Buscou na bolsa dela as chaves. Entrou na casa e foi apressado para o quarto. Athina começa a demonstrar os primeiros sinais de consciência.

- Shiii... Está tudo bem agora. Durma um pouco... – disse Kamus para ela, que logo voltou a dormir.

Ele fez um carinho suave em seus cabelos negros, e com pesar se apressou em terminar o que viera fazer. Apanhou o celular dela e apagou seu número da agenda, apagou as mensagens de texto que ela lhe enviara, apagou a relação das chamadas também. Procurou pelo diário dela. Arrancou as páginas em que ela citava seu nome ou o encontro que tiveram. Tirou da geladeira um bilhete pregado com um imã: "Encontro com meu lindo. Sábado, oito da noite!" Tratou de eliminar qualquer outro resquício de sua existência que havia na casa. Quando ela acordasse, com uma terrível dor de cabeça, talvez não se lembrasse mais dele. E se lembrasse não encontraria nada que provasse sua existência, e logo pensaria que foi apenas um sonho.

- Será melhor assim, chérie. – sussurrou Kamus.

Ele se despediu dela com um doce beijo na testa. Encaminhou-se até a porta.

- Hmmm... – voltou para o quarto com passos apressados.

Alguns minutos depois saiu definitivamente da casa.

- Mon Dieu! Que seios lindos! E definitivamente sem silicone! Définitivement!

Correu para o apartamento o mais rápido que pôde.

Sophie dormia graciosamente no chão, enrolada em cobertas. Sentiu uma lufada de vento passar por cima dela e acordou assustada. Levantou-se rapidamente. Teria sido impressão?

Ouviu um barulho vindo do banheiro. Com passos cautelosos foi até lá verificar.

- Ahá!

- Ah!

Sophie se assusta e libera uma pequena porção cósmica. Mas era só Kamus, que a olhava de soslaio.

- Você congelou a toalha.

A moça corou-se.

- He, he, he... Achei que tinha entrado alguém.

- Como assim? – indagou ele – Só se subisse pela janela né! – e riu.

"Só eu mesmo para fazer uma loucura dessas."

- Que horas são?

- Acho que umas cinco e meia. Me levantei só para ir ao banheiro. Ai... Minhas costas estão doídas!

A moça espreguiçou-se e também sentiu uma dor.

- Foi você, seu bruto! Quase me rasgou no meio! – disse ela, rindo.

- Oras... Você que me puxou para o chão! Não sei por que a gente não fez na cama, como todo mundo!

Ela foi até Kamus e envolveu seus braços em seu pescoço.

- Por que não somos como os outros. – disse ela sussurrando.

Quando ela levantou sua coberta caiu, revelando seu corpo nu. Kamus estava só com uma bermuda de dormir. Os dois começaram a rir quando se olharam no espelho grande que tinha em uma das portas do guarda-roupa.

- Depois eu que sou bruto! Olha essas marcas de unhas nas minhas costas!

- Isso não é nada! Olha essas marcas vermelhas na minha bunda!

- Ei... Mas você gostou! Até pediu mais!

- Ai Kamus! Eu sei, bobo! Mas não precisa falar que eu fico com vergonha! – e corou-se toda.

Os dois caíram na cama e se beijaram. Repetiram as cenas de amor da última noite. Desta vez na cama, sob as cobertas. Agora estavam mais carinhosos, menos selvagens, com movimentos suaves e gemidos abafados de prazer.

Ficaram por algum tempo se amando. Mais tarde tomaram banho juntos e se trocaram.

- Mon Dieu! J'ai faim! – exclamou Kamus.

- Mas hein?- exclamou Sophie, não entendendo o que Kamus disse.

- To com fome! Você não é francesa?

- Meus pais eram. Cresci na Rússia. Eles morreram quando era muito criança. Nosso navio naufragou e só eu sobrevivi.

Estabeleceu-se um silêncio momentâneo. Kamus sentiu uma familiaridade imediata com a história.

- Er... Sinto muito!

- Pois não sinta! – respondeu ela de imediato, já exibindo um sorriso – Nem sinto a falta deles direito! Meus tios foram bem legais comigo! Apesar de terem me mandado aos treze anos treinar na Sibéria... Hmmm... Que fome! Vamos comer!

- Eita po! – exclamou Kamus quando entraram na sala. De imediato tapou com as mãos os olhos de Sophie.

A moça ria. Miro e Psiqué estavam nus, estirados um sobre o outro no tapete, no meio da sala.

- Levantem! Tão achando que é casa da Mère Joan? – gritou Kamus. Miro e Psiqué saltaram de imediato e cobriram-se.

- Mère? – perguntou Sophie – Isso não é "mãe" em francês?

- Sim. É uma expressão comum por lá. – respondeu Kamus.

- Erm... Pode tirar as mãos dos meus olhos agora, lindo?

- Não! Miro ainda está pelado!

- Ei! A Psiqué também!

- Não estou olhando! – "Caramba, essa ruiva tem umas pernonas! Mas nem é tão gostosa assim. A Sophie ganha dela!" – Vocês dois apressem! Ei! Parem... Vão se trocar! Droga, parem com isso! Desgrudem pô!

Depois de Miro e Psiqué se convencerem de pararem um pouco e irem tomar café, todos se sentaram à mesa.

Havia pão francês, croissant, geléia de framboesas e suco de amora.

- Afs! Quem deixou o Kamus ir à padaria? – exclamou Miro.

- Ei! Está muito bom viu? As meninas estão adorando. – protesta Kamus – Não estão?

- Hm? – as duas se viram repentinamente, ambas com as bocas cheias.

-Ah xim! Exta moito bomm! – Sophie responde com a boca cheia, cuspindo farelos.

- Tem raxão! Extá úa delíxia! – responde Psiqué, sorrindo em seguida com os dentes roxos de geléia de framboesa.

Miro olha-as de soslaio.

Todos riem e conversam distraídos. O dia estava começando muito bem.

- Me passa o suco, por favor? – pediu Kamus.

Miro lhe passou a jarra. Kamus tomou um gole e não gostou. Estava quente. Aproximou seu copo da boca e soprou o suco, que gelou instantaneamente.

Todos à mesa se sobressaltaram.

- O que foi? – perguntou Kamus.

Miro fez sinal, apontando para Psiqué, querendo dizer que ela não sabia sobre suas verdadeiras ocupações. Em seguida Sophie cutucou Kamus e disse-lhe por entre os lábios.

- O Miro sabe que você é cavaleiro...?

Um silêncio constrangedor se fez. Kamus suou frio, acreditando que talvez teria feito uma bobagem. Mas já que estava feito, melhor terminar logo.

- Pára tudo! – disse repentinamente Kamus – Psiqué! O que você me viu fazendo não deveria ter visto. É complicado para te explicar... Eu e Miro, bem, nós...

- Vocês são cavaleiros de Athena, Kamus? – perguntou a ruiva.

- Ein? – Miro e Kamus exclamaram ao mesmo tempo.

As duas meninas começaram a rir. Os homens ficaram sem entender nada.

- Calma aí... Deixa eu explicar! – disse Sophie – Nós duas somos amazonas! – Psiqué assentiu. – Eu sou Sophie de Coroa Boreal.

- E eu sou Psiqué de Lebre. – confirmou a ruiva.

Os dois ficaram de queixo caído. Miro muito mais do que Kamus.

- Psiqué também é amazona? – indagou Kamus.

- Como assim? – exclamou Miro – As duas garotas são amazonas? Mas como é possível tanta coincidência! – se virou para Psiqué – Por que você não me contou nada?

E ela respondeu:

- Ah sim! Eu ia chegar "Miro, eu sou uma guerreira mítica que serve a deusa Athena que renasce a cada trezentos anos!" ? Eu nem sabia quem você era!

- Nossa... – disse Sophie – O Miro também é cavaleiro?

- Pra você ver menina! – respondeu Psiqué – Eu te falei na boate que esses caras tinham algo a mais!

- Bem, o seu pode ser cavaleiro também, mas o meu é cavaleiro de Ouro! Caham! Meu quase-namorado é Kamus de Aquário! – Sophie abraçou-o, gabando-se por ter fisgado um dos cavaleiros mais poderosos.

- Pardon? Mas como assim quase-namorado? – Kamus assustou-se com a afirmação de Sophie. Mas ela nem ouviu.

- Hunf... – Psiqué sentiu uma ponta de inveja – Vai Miro, diz pra essa nojentinha que você também tem uma constelação poderosa!

- O que seria um quase-namorado? – dizia Kamus, intrigado com a denominação.

- Sou o cavaleiro de Escorpião. – respondeu Miro.

As duas meninas deixaram o queixo cair. Em seguida Psiqué pulou eufórica no colo de Miro, abraçando-o.

- Eu também tenho um cavaleiro douradooo! Lalalalá! Também tenho-ô!

Miro olhou-a de soslaio.

- Como assim "tem"?

- E como assim "quase-namorado" ! – exclamou Kamus.

As meninas se enrolaram e tentaram explicar. Mas nenhum dos homens ficara bravo de verdade. Aquilo não era comum, definitivamente. Eles se conheceram há dois dias e já tinham intimidades como se fossem namorados há muito tempo. A explicação era bem simples: atração cósmica. Algo muito comum entre cavaleiros. O Santuário de Athena já foi palco de muitas paixões arrebatadoras entre cavaleiros e amazona, inclusive na época em que as regras eram mais severas. O bosque em que Kamus e Sophie se encontraram já testemunhou muitos amores proibidos. Todo aquele que despertou o cosmo, os chamados cavaleiros, têm uma capacidade maior de amar, de amar com mais intensidade, com mais força, com mais amor. E tudo isso se duplica quando o envolvimento é com outra pessoa que também tenha o cosmo despertado.

Kamus, no entanto, sempre fora uma exceção à esta característica dos cavaleiros. Nunca havia amado de verdade. Talvez antes de ir para a Sibéria, mas suas lembranças antes disso são muito escassas. O sexo sempre foi para ele algo desatrelado do amor, e até conhecer Sophie sempre foi assim. Ainda agora relutava em aceitar o amor da amazona, mas não conseguiria resistir por muito tempo. Logo se entregaria, não completamente, pois Kamus não tem essa capacidade. A idolatria passa longe dele, mas se entregaria a ela ao seu modo.

- Qual filme vamos ver primeiro? – perguntou Sophie animadamente.

- É tudo a mesma bosta! – disse Miro.

- Seu grosso! – exclamou Psiqué, que retribuiu a grosseria com um cascudo em Miro.

Kamus e Sophie acharam graça. O aquariano teve uma idéia mirabolante.

- Vamos fazer assim... – pegou os dois discos dos DVDs – Jogo pela janela e o que não quebrar quando cair é o que a gente vai assistir! – e jogou os discos pela janela da sala.

- Aaah! – As duas garotas saltaram através da janela.

Kamus e Miro ficaram olhando. Dois segundos depois desataram a rir.

- Muito boa Kamus!

- Em quanto tempo você acha que elas voltam?

Em quarenta e sete segundos elas estavam de volta. Entraram pela portada frente, bufando. Os dois estavam estirados no sofá assistindo a um filme na Tv.

- Shhhhiu! – Miro pediu silêncio.

- Está passando o "Ataque do Aliens Assassinos".

- E depois vai começar "Guerras Sangrentas Espaciais".

As garotas se olharam e depois fitaram os rapazes. Depois se olharam novamente e, como se combinassem algo assentem com a cabeça.

- Epa... Esse olhar de vocês... – Kamus desconfia de algo.

- Seeeeah! – no instante seguinte Psiqué se atira sobre os dois, que caem pra trás virando o sofá. Ao mesmo tempo Sophie correu para o aparelho de DVD.

- Vá Sophie! Não estou conseguindo segurá-los!

- Argh... Saia de cima da gente! – disse Kamus, quase conseguindo se soltar.

Psiqué saltara de tal forma que a perna direita e o braço direito seguravam Miro e os outros membros esquerdos seguravam Kamus, todos caídos no sofá que virou para trás.

- Kamus! Você terá que se soltar! Eu a seguro enquanto você completa a missão! – E no mesmo instante Miro enrola Psiqué com suas pernas e os braços.

- Sim! Mas não posso te deixar para trás! – Kamus finalmente se soltara.

- Não se preocupe comigo! Vá! Agora!

- Ai! Não to conseguindo fazer funcionar! – exclamava Sophie.

- O controle! O play está no controle! Rápido que Kamus se soltou! – gritou Psiqué

Kamus conseguira enfim ver-se livre, mas assim que levantou caiu de novo.

- Desculpe Kamus! Ela se soltou! – advertiu Miro.

Psiqué tinha livrado as mãos do abraço de Miro e pegara Kamus pelos pés.

- Droga! Estou quase! – exclamou Kamus esticado no chão. Suas mãos quase tocavam o controle remoto, a uns poucos centímetros. Psiqué estava presa por Miro, que tentava segurar suas mãos, que seguravam Kamus pelos pés. Sophie se desesperava atrás do controle remoto, que estava quase sendo alcançado por Kamus.

- Droga! Cadê o controle!

- Ali! Kamus está quase pegando! Corre! – denunciou Psiqué.

- Oh não, ruivinha! – disse Miro – Você me obriga a fazer isso!

- Ein?

Miro solta suas mãos e começa a fazer cócegas em Psiqué, que desata a rir e solta Kamus.

- Há, há, há... Não vale! Há, há, há, há...Ui! Aí não!

Kamus, agora definitivamente livre, corre e pula sobre o controle. Mas enquanto estava no ar, em direção ao tão almejado objeto, Sophie surge do anda e apanha-o.

- Hein?

- Sou rápida amore! – ela gaba-se. – Er... Psiqué? Peguei o controle!

Kamus e Sophie olham de soslaio para o outro casal, que se pegava em amassos.

Algumas discussões depois os homens acabaram concordando em assistir o filme que as meninas queriam. E mesmo por que o filme deles já estava acabando depois de tanta confusão. Mas bem a verdade eles foram convencidos pela meiguice, uma arma poderosíssima das mulheres.

- Ai! Que lindo! – exclamou Sophie ao final do filme.

- Amei! Ele largou tudo pra ficar com ela!

- Perfeito né?

- Roooonc! – roncaram Miro e Kamus, em unísono.

As duas olharam furiosas para seus respectivos pares e desceram a mão em um cascudo.

- Insensíveis! – gritaram juntas.

- Hein? Acabou? – perguntou Kamus.

- Até que enfim! – exclamou Miro espreguiçando-se.

De repente a porta da frente se abriu com um chute. E por ele atravessou um enorme homem moreno.

- E aí pessoal! Tudo em ordem? – era Aldebaran. Carregava consigo algumas sacolas de supermercado.

- Oi gente... Tudo bem? – logo atrás dele veio uma garota de cabelos bem negros e pele branca. A mesma que acompanhara Aldebaran no dia anterior, quando Kamus dispensou Athina.

Aldebaran estranhou a presença de Miro, da garota que acompanhava-o e principalmente de Sophie. Que ele soubesse ele tinha arranjado um encontro de Kamus com Athina, uma morena. Percebendo a estranheza do amigo, Kamus correu ao encontro dele.

- Nenhuma palavra Deba! Depois te explico o rolo que você me aprontou! – sussurrou.

Depois de todos conversarem a nova namorada de Aldebaran foi apresentada. É Vettra, também uma amazona, da constelação de raposa. Uma italiana muito bonita, de cabelos bem negros contrastando com pele alva. Tinha um olhar cativante e um sorriso simpático. Logo se amigou com as outras garotas.

- Você também é novata? – perguntavam Sophie e Psiqué.

- Sim... que bom encontrar vocês! – respondeu ela.

Aldebaran chegou eufórico com várias caixas térmicas.

- Ah moleque! – exclamou ele. Miro e Kamus já estavam acostumados com as gírias em português de seu amigo, mas ainda se perguntavam o que significaria "moleque" – Chegaram as picanhas que encomendei! E a cachaça também!

Os dois vibraram. Sabiam muito bem o que era a tal da cachaça. Miro correu logo atrás de limões e açúcar. Sophie e as garotas ficaram sem entender, mas Kamus logo explicou.

- É uma bebida destilada. Muito gostosa! O Deba faz um drink ótimo. A tal da caperinha!

- Ei! Caipirinha! – corrigiu Aldebaran.

- Sim! O que eu disse. Caperinha! Como eu estava falando, vai açúcar e limão...

Aldebaran achava graça da dificuldade em pronunciar o nome da bebida de seus amigos. Rindo ele preparava as carnes no espeto.

Iriam fazer churrasco, outro costume que Kamus, Miro e todos que já provaram adoraram. Como carne bovina é muito caro e difícil de encontrar na Grécia, Aldebaran pedia que lhe mandassem do Brasil. Sempre que chegava eles faziam um churrasco.

O dia seguiu cheio de alegrias. Os três casais se divertiram no apartamento. Foram para o segundo andar, curtiram a piscina e a sauna enquanto a carne assava na churrasqueira. Quando ficou pronto apreciaram com um belo arroz e mandioca. Tudo regada à maravilhosa caipirinha.

Ao decorrer do dia se passaram muitas cenas divertidas. Kamus jogou Miro na piscina, quando estava abraçado com Psique que acabou caindo junto. Mais tarde Miro vingou-se trancando Kamus, que não suporta calor, na sauna. Depois do almoço assistiram ao outro filme romântico que Sophie e Psiqué tinham locado.

- "Eternamente Apaixonados"! Que meleca de filme deve ser isso? – indagou revoltado Miro.

Imediatamente o escorpião toma um cascudo de Psiqué, e Kamus se vê ameaçado pela mão pesada de Sophie.

- Deve ser uma meleca das lindas Miro! – respondeu Kamus, falsamente adorável.

Todos riram da situação. E passaram o resto da tarde assistindo ao filme.

Ao final todas as garotas se debulhavam em lágrimas.

- Ma que lindo! O cara largou tudo para ficar com ela! – exclamou Vettra.

- Lindo? É perfeito! – exclamou em seguida Psiqué.

- Ah, se os homens fossem assim! – finalizou Sophie.

- Rooooonc! – Em uníssono os três cavaleiros roncavam com as bocas escancaradas.

As garotas os olham de soslaio. Em seguida os rapazes são alvejados por cascudos.

E assim foi terminando o dia. Todos brincando no sofá. Através da janela a luz avermelhada do pôr-do-sol invadia a sala tocando cada uma daquelas divertidas almas.

Um dia feliz às vezes é muito raro. É preciso saber dar valor a eles. Nunca se sabe quando o universo pode aprontar alguma.

Nenhum deles sequer imagina o que haverá nos dias seguintes. A única coisa que aqueles seis sabiam: No momento, todos estavam felizes.

_Continua..._

_

* * *

_

**Palavra do Autor.**

"Esse capitulo foi bem light, espero que tenham gostado. Apartir dos próximos teremos já nossas primeiras batalhas, o que aliás, adoro escrever! Sabem que gostei de escrever cenas da consumação do amor( sim, sexo!) ? Vou incluir cenas deste tipo com mais freqüência! Abraços ae pessoal e reviewem!"

Pingüim. Aquariano


	7. Confissões do Senhor da Guerra

**CAPITULO 6**

**Confissões do Senhor da Guerra**

- A senhorita é jovem demais para entender... – dizia o secretário geral.

Um homem já de idade, com cabelos grisalhos ralos e penteados para trás. Seus óculos pendiam na ponta de seu nariz. Estava rodeado por outros homens com o mesmo estereótipo de Newman. Ali estavam os donos do mundo, todos ouvindo a jovem Saori Kido.

- Por maior que seja a influência da Fundação Graad, nada vai nos convencer do contrário, senhorita.

- Senhor Newman, peço que repense a situação. Um ataque massivo ao Iraque e Arábia Saudita ao mesmo tempo? Isso é loucura! – argumentava Saori, que se via acompanhada de seus assessores, todos quieto no momento.

- Precisamos ser drásticos. A cada dia perdemos mais soldados naquela terra selvagem! São jovens americanos, Senhorita Kido!

- Eles não precisavam ter ido. A crise do petróleo, que deu início a esse conflito todo, poderia ser resolvida por via diplomáticas.

Newman tirou os óculos e os pôs sobre a mesa. Coçou os olhos e voltou a falar.

- Aquele povo não conhece a diplomacia. As mulheres andam cobertas dos pés à cabeça e as pessoas morrem por crimes banais! Você sabia que roubo é crime para pena de morte lá? Isso é selvageria! Aquela gente não pode viver mais daquele jeito.

- Senhor Newman! – Saori exaltou-se – É a cultura deles! Nós não temos direito de julgar se é certo ou errado! Temos que respeitar, assim como eles respeitam a nossa. E não seja hipócrita! Seu país não pretende salvar ninguém! O interesse são as fontes de petróleo.

Os velhos se entreolham, espantados com a audácia da jovem.

- Senhorita Kido, eu lhe respeito muito pelo grande homem que seu avô foi. Mas controle suas palavras.

- Não estou certa?

Newman respirou fundo e olhou para os outros, que davam de ombros.

- Pois bem... Queremos o petróleo sim! Não é justo que ele fique nas mãos de bárbaros como eles. Não é justo que nossas jazidas tenham se esgotado e tenhamos que depender daqueles selvagens.

- E quem são os senhores para julgar algo?

Newman inclinou-se para olhar fundo nos olhos da jovem.

- Somos os donos do mundo, Senhorita Kido. Estamos defendendo nossos interesses. E vamos atacar. Isso não é questionável.

Saori abaixa a cabeça, pesarosa.

- O senhor sabe qual o poder da bomba de hidrogênio, que pretender lançar naqueles países?

- Sim, senhorita. O poder de destruição equivale ao de 100 toneladas de TNT, ou de 50 bombas atômicas. Varreria tudo que houvesse na superfície. E quer saber mais? Hoje conseguimos fazer com que essas bombas não deixem vestígios radioativos. Ou seja, só precisamos lançá-la, tirar aquele povo imundo dali e em seguida invadir. Não haverá ninguém para nos segurar.

Saori estava abismada com a frieza de Newman. Não podia aceitar aquilo. Tinha que impedir o ataque. Ela sabia que se o ataque ocorresse explodiriam atentados pelo mundo inteiro, os muçulmanos se vingariam da civilização ocidental e seria o fim. Ares teria o pretexto para tomar o controle.

- Vai matar toda uma nação por causa de petróleo?

- Duas nações, senhorita Kido.

- Vocês são loucos! Loucos!

- Acalme-se, Senhorita. Você não entende de economia. Será melhor que o petróleo fique nas nossas mãos, saberemos cuidar melhor deste bem tão precioso. Será melhor para todos nós. Você verá.

Saori inflamou-se de raiva e levantou-se abruptamente.

- Não vou conseguir mesmo convencê-los do contrário não é?

- Não, Senhorita Kido – respondeu calmamente Newman.

- Pois bem! Não reclamem quando ele vier e tomar o poder! Já estou farta! Rirei sadicamente do Olimpo quando sem derem conta do que fizeram! – e irada ela sai da sala de reuniões, seguida pelos assessores.

Os senhores ficam a se entreolharem, desconcertados.

Saori chorava no quarto do hotel. Arrependera-se amargamente do que disse. Foi apenas um impulso. Ela jamais abandonaria os humanos e o mundo dos mortais. Ou pelo menos acreditava que não.

Por alguns momentos nuvens de desesperança pairaram sobre Athena e ela pensou em desistir de tudo. Seria até mais fácil voltar ao Olimpo e deixar que os humanos se entendam com os deuses. Mas não tinha coragem de deixá-los para trás.

Principalmente por que amava um dos mortais.

- Não são uns ignorantes? – reverberou uma sedutora voz masculina no quarto.

Logo Athena sentiu o aroma de canela. Enxugou as lágrimas e virou-se para Ares, sentado em uma poltrona, com as pernas cruzadas, trajando seu impecável terno e fumando seu cigarro.

- Não tome uma parte pelo todo. Os mortais não são como o asqueroso Newman. – respondeu ela.

- Não seja teimosa, Athena... Você sabe que não há solução. O único jeito é tomar o controle.

Athena se levanta da cama e aproxima-se do deus ruivo.

- O que exatamente quer dizer?

Ele tragou uma vez e inclinou a cabeça, soltando a fumaça cinzenta e cheirosa para o alto.

- Eu lhe disse que se a situação lhe fugisse do controle, eu tomaria as rédeas. Pois fugiu. Agora é minha vez de tentar. Não posso permitir que aqueles homens dizimem duas nações por pura ganância!

- Não faça nada, Ares! Ainda posso fazê-los mudar de idéia!

O senhor da guerra perde a paciência e se levanta da poltrona, fazendo-a virar para trás.

- Não, você não pode! E sabe disso, criatura ignorante! Pare de tentar enxergar o que não existe! Acabou! Não há mais chance! Se eu não intervier eles vão soltar a bomba, matarão todas aquelas pessoas e continuarão a matar quem se opor a eles! Eu vou fazer alguma coisa!

Athena redime-se.

- O que... O que exatamente vai fazer?

Ares se acalma também.

- Poder político, Athena. Assumirei o controle das nações. Ditadura autoritária. Eu ditarei as novas regras. Quem quiser viver me seguirá.

- Está louco? – Ela ergueu o tom de voz, mas logo o baixou novamente – Não pode fazer isso... Os humanos têm uma aversão ao totalitarismo! Se fizer isso vão explodir guerras em todo canto! Ninguém vai aceitar.

- Pois então eu entro na guerra. Derrubarei qualquer um que se opor a mim.

- Vai acabar tendo que matar todos os humanos!

- Pois que assim seja... Para preservar o planeta, não é um preço alto acabar com essas pragas.

Houve um silêncio momentâneo. Instaurou-se um pesado clima de tensão.

Athena caminhou pelo quarto, pensativa. Ares tragou mais algumas vezes seu cigarro.

- Pois bem! – enfim disse Athena, quebrando o silêncio – Irá destruir quem quer que se oponha a você?

- Sim... – respondeu o deus da guerra.

- Eu me oponho! Nos enfrentaremos então! Quem vencer terá o controle sobre o mundo!

Ares espantou-se com o desafio de Athena. Levantou-se da poltrona em um rompante. Pela primeira vez pareceu alterado.

- Está louca? És minha irmã! Como vou erguer meu exército contra ti!

- Não és o senhor da guerra? Pois então... Sou capaz de guerrear contra qualquer um para preservar este mundo maravilhoso!

- Por Zeus! Como você pode se sacrificar por estas criaturas imundas? Não vê que elas não valem a pena? Isso de amor não passa de uma tola ilusão em que poucos são os que realmente acreditam...

- E é por esses poucos que irei lutar...

Ares parecia inconformado. Não conseguia compreender a atitude de sua irmã. Achou que teria seu apoio após a reunião com Newman. Mas estava enganado.

- Os homens não fazem por merecer. Eles são uma ameaça para o planeta. Estão se destruindo! Prometeu sacrificou-se para entregar a eles o poder do fogo e da ciência... E olhe o que eles fizeram. Construíram bombas para destruir o seu próprio mundo! É justo deixar que eles continuem a fazer isso?

Athena permaneceu alguns segundos em silêncio. Por alguns instantes só o vento gelado uivava lá fora, na noite escura em Nova Iorque. Da janela de seu quarto se podia ver o grande prédio da ONU, onde tivera a reunião com Newman.

- E quem é você para julgar os humanos? – indagou ela, quebrando o silêncio.

- Sou Ares, o deus da guerra por excelência! E como um deus não posso permitir que os humanos se destruam e carreguem com ele o planeta!

Athena se manteve em silêncio. Ares se mostrava revoltado.

- Não consigo lhe entender, irmã... Juro que tento. Mas não consigo.

- Você não os conhece como eu. Amo a humanidade e jamais desistirei desse amor...

- Ama a humanidade ou um humano em especial?

Athena surpreendeu-se com as palavras de Ares e mostrou-se ofendida.

- Como ousa?

- Você sabe do que estou falando... Está fazendo esse esforço todo pela humanidade ou apenas por um humano? Por um homem pelo qual esse seu corpo jovem se apaixonou?

- Está falando besteiras...

- Você sabe que não estou...

Seguiu-se um novo silêncio. Ares ficou encarando-a por alguns instantes. Seus olhos brilhavam o vermelho de seu cosmo. Incandescente, flamejante. E pesaroso.

- Afs... – suspirou o deus da guerra. Puxou outro cigarro de seu paletó e acendeu.

- Não vou convencê-la, não é?

Athena fez que não com a cabeça. Ares suspirou fundo. Lamentava ter que tomar aquela atitude.

- Meu Santuário está na ilha Volcano. Eu e meus dez Generais da Guerra esperaremos pelos seus ataques.

Ares aproximou-sede Athena. Olhou-a firme nos olhos. Levou sua mão até o fino pescoço dela e a puxou para perto. Deu-lhe um carinhoso beijo na testa.

- Espero que saiba o que está fazendo, irmã. Esteja preparada para ver seus cavaleiros morrerem. Acabou de declarar guerra ao deus dela.

O corpo dele se encobriu por chamas vermelhas e desapareceu nas próprias cinzas.

Continua...

**Palavra do Autor**

"Pois é, espero que tenham gostado. Esta é uma introdução da situação mais séria que vai rolar daqui para frente. Vamos ver algumas batalhas e as meninas em ação nos próximos capítulos. Espero que gostem! Abraços! E reviewem!" Pingüim.Aquariano


	8. Na Calada da Noite

**CAPITULO 7**

**Na Calada da Noite**

A ilha Volcano continuava exatamente a mesma. Nenhum dos moradores ilhas vizinhas percebeu absolutamente nada de diferente. Também, pudera, ninguém nunca chega a menos de meia légua de distância do local. Suas redondezas são repletas de barreiras traiçoeiras de corais. Os navegadores preferem manter distância daquele lugar. Mesmo por que não há nada de interessante lá. Uma ilha vulcânica, sem vegetais, sem animais e ainda perigosa de se navegar nas proximidades. É apenas uma enorme rocha encravada no mar Egeu. E é exatamente nessa ilha que explodirá a guerra que definirá o destino da humanidade. Protegido por um feitiço que o torna invisível à distância, a fortaleza de Ares ergueu-se ali. Na ilha Volcano.

- Maldita seja, garota estúpida!

Assim que o irado deus da guerra irrompeu as portas do salão de seu palácio, dezenas de servos surgiram para servir-lhe. O deus estendeu sua mão e fez um mordomo erguer-se no ar pelo colarinho.

- Onde estão os Generais? – perguntou, com os olhos em chamas.

- Descansando... No salão de festas... Majestade Ares... – respondeu o mordomo, tomado de medo.

Imediatamente Ares soltou o senhor, colocando-o no chão.

- Obrigado, Nikolas...

E cruzou o salão com os passos apressados.

Apesar de sua rigidez Ares não tratava mal as pessoas nem as machucava sem que houvesse um motivo. Suas atitudes severas e explosivas são para que o temam. É melhor ser temido que amado.

Ares abriu a porta do salão de festas com um chute. Imediatamente todos viram seus olhares, assustados.

- Estamos em guerra! – berrou o deus – Generais! Planejamento em quinze minutos!

Dito isso o deus retira-se. O salão estava coberto de colchões e almofadas. Haviam extensas mesas de bebidas e comidas. Em um canto quatro mulheres tocavam instrumentos elétricos: uma contra-baixista, uma guitarrista, uma baterista e uma saxofonista. Enquanto outra cantava uma inebriante melodia blues com sua bela voz. Outras vinte mulheres seminuas estavam como convidadas atiradas por sobre as almofadas e por cima dos únicos dez homens do salão, também seminus.

Aqueles eram os Generais de Ares. Levantaram-se no mesmo instante que Ares entrou. Após o deus ter dado o recado todos eles juntaram suas roupas e foram se arrumar.

Passados catorze minutos dez homens de ótimo porte, todos trajando um mesmo uniforme militar preto e vermelho com medalhas prateadas no peito, reuniam-se com Ares em uma sala de reuniões.

- Homens... – começou a falar Ares, já sem seu terno, com a camisa desabotoada no pescoço, a gravata afrouxada e seu cigarro na boca – Vocês têm me seguido desde os tempos mitológicos. Passamos por muitas batalhas juntos... Alguns dos que já lutaram com vocês se foram. Alguns aqui estão comigo há menos tempo, outros há mais tempo. Mas nenhum de vocês nunca me deixou a desejar. Espero ver a mesma eficiência nesta nossa próxima batalha.

Ares baixa o olhar por alguns instantes. Parecia inconformado de ter que lutar com Athena, sua própria irmã.

- Eu tentei... Negociei... Mas Athena insistiu em proteger esses vermes humanos! Não temos alternativa senão a guerra.

- Majestade Ares – começou um dos Generais – Vamos entrar em guerra com Athena?

- Ela tem um exército de 88 cavaleiros. Doze deles têm o poder das constelações do Sol a seu favor. – disse um outro.

Ares riu por um instante. Aqueles dois Generais eram os mais novos dentre os demais. Ainda não conheciam o verdadeiro poder do deus ruivo.

- Generais... – disse o deus – Sou o senhor da guerra. Ninguém conhece mais desta arte do que eu. Nem mesmo Athena. Neste exato momento ela deve estar chorando no quarto de hotel. Enquanto suas lágrimas caem o seu Santuário será atacado pelos Capitães.

-Esta noite, Majestade?

- Agora! Vão imediatamente para seus quartéis. Posicionem tropas para esperar por um ataque dos cavaleiros aqui na ilha. Mandem alguns Capitães até o Santuário. Vamos pega-los desprevenidos.

Os Generais batem continência e viram-se para se retirarem.

Ares o chama de volta para um aviso final.

- Senhores... Não tenham dó. Não tenham piedade. Esqueçam que são os cavaleiros de minha irmã. Nós estamos em guerra a partir de agora. A ordem é matar!

A noite encaminhava-se para seu final. Atingira a pouco seu apogeu, marcado pelo êxtase de dois amantes. Eles apertavam suas bocas contra o pescoço um do outro e cravavam-lhe os dentes com o mesmo desejo que se abraçavam em meio ao suor do ápice do amor.

Então, após um instante sublime de máximo prazer, ambos retornam juntos ao mundo real. Expiram longamente o ar de seus pulmões e caem exaustos um sobre o outro. Dormem tranqüilamente por algum tempo.

De súbito Sophie salta da cama. Ela estava nua, enrolada em lençóis molhados de suor. Um velho despertador de corda tocava freneticamente. Enfim situou-se na realidade. Desligou o despertador e foi tomar um rápido banho frio.

Kamus, como sempre já tinha ido. Esse era o combinado. Eles se encontravam na velha cabana do bosque. Às quatro da manhã o despertador tocava e Sophie deveria se levantar e voltar para sua casa na vila do Santuário. Kamus ia sempre na frente para despistar.

Sophie sorria debaixo da água fria que caia, levando pelo ralo o suor e a saliva de Kamus que ficaram em seu corpo. E ela amara. Estava adorando essas aventuras noturnas com seu amante. Sentia-se excitada pelo proibido, por saírem na calada da noite, fugindo dos olhares rigorosos do Santuário.

Amanhã ela teria mais. Agora tinha que voltar para sua casa antes que amanhecesse. Vestiu suas roupas, pôs sua máscara e partiu.

Caminhava com passos furtivos por entre as colunas jônicas do Santuário. Estava rindo à toa sob a máscara prateada e não percebeu que estava sendo seguida. Atentou-se quando viu um vulto cruzar-lhe a vista.

- Quem está aí? – Gritou ela.

Mas não tinha ninguém. O vulto sumiu na escuridão da noite. Em seguida ouviu um estrondo. Jogou-se no chão e na fração de segundo seguinte um relâmpago roxo passou de raspão por ela.

- Ora, ora... A coelhinha é rápida... – disse uma voz masculina.

Sophie levantou-se rapidamente e pôs-se em posição de combate.

- Quem é você? Mostre-se!

- Faça a pergunta no plural...

Então quatro homens mostraram-se das sombras. Todos trajavam armaduras com um brilho avermelhado reluzindo sob a fraca luz do luar.

Eles formaram um círculo em volta de Sophie. Seus sorrisos maliciosos denunciavam suas intenções perversas.

- Deve ter um lindo rostinho por debaixo desta máscara... – disse um outro.

- Não duvido... O corpinho já me agradou muito...

- Vamos nos divertir bastante aqui no Santuário! – disse um terceiro.

Um deles avançou e agarrou-a com os dois braços.

- Afaste-se de mim! – gritou ela.

Um outro chegou aproximando-se de seu pescoço e passando a mão pelo seu corpo. Os outros dois aproximavam-se.

Sophie inflamou-se e explodiu seu cosmo. Girando seu corpo em estrela saltou vários metros para o alto, repelindo os cavaleiros.

- Seaaah!

Os homens afastaram-se.

- Essa garota não está brincando. Vamos dar um jeito nela! Depois nos divertimos!

E todos avançaram de uma vez.

Sophie saltou no ar e desceu com um chute na cabeça do primeiro. Depois avançou contra os outros três. Girou seu corpo rente ao chão, com a perna esticada, aplicando uma eficiente rasteira nos três. Mas em seguida foi pega desprevenida por um golpe do primeiro.

Ela desviou o corpo para o lado, mas ainda assim foi atingida por um relâmpago roxo no ombro. O ferimento foi de raspão, mas sangrava. Agora ela segurava a alça de sua blusa que foi cortada com o golpe. Se soltasse seus seios estariam à mostra.

Os cavaleiros organizaram a formação novamente, enquanto Sophie permaneceu na defensiva.

O primeiro deles avançou com um chute, que foi desviado com um golpe de mão da amazona. Usando a força do próprio cavaleiro, projetou-o para frente e saltou com um chute contra o que estava logo atrás. Mas foi derrubada no ar por um terceiro cavaleiro. Assim que caiu um quarto a agarrou por trás. Segurou seus braços com firmeza, obrigando-a a soltar a alça de sua blusa.

- Me largue! Covarde!

- Ah! Não mesmo... Pelo menos agora não...

Os outros três a cercaram. Aquele que parecia ser o líder se aproximou sorrindo maliciosamente.

- Mas que coelhinha mais linda... Vamos ver se é boa em outra coisa além de lutar...

O líder tirou as luvas e aproximou sua mão dos seios desnudos de Sophie.

- Não se atreva! – gritou ela.

- Há! E você vai fazer o quê? Gritar? Grite, pois isso me excita!

A poucos centímetros de tocar os seios, o cavaleiro foi varrido por uma energia luminosa. Seu corpo foi jogado metros para longe. Assim que seu corpo espatifou-se no chão seu olhar incrédulo passou a procurar por todos os lados quem o atingira. Mas não viu nada nem ninguém. Seu corpo se cobriu de gelo e antes que morresse pôde ainda se perguntar:

- Mas... O que me atingiu...?

Os outros três apavoram-se. O que segurava Sophie soltou-a imediatamente, que rapidamente cobriu-se. Ela também não entendeu o que aconteceu ali, mas desconfiava.

- O que houve! – gritou aquele que segurava Sophie.

No instante seguinte uma outra rajada gélida varreu o cavaleiro para longe. Restavam dois.

- Afastem-se dela! – ordenou uma voz grave vinda de adiante.

Sophie e os cavaleiros viraram-se imediatamente. Do alto de algumas colunas tombadas um cavaleiro fazia reluzir sua armadura dourada em seu próprio cosmo.

- Quem... quem és tu? – perguntou um deles.

- Sou Kamus de Aquário. Vosso algoz...

Os dois homens avançaram contra Kamus. O cavaleiro de Aquário expandiu seu cosmo e ergueu os braços, com as mãos juntas, sobre a cabeça.

Imediatamente um dos cavaleiros parou, assombrado.

- A... A pose de Ganimedes... – balbuciou.

No instante seguinte ouviu-se um grito.

- Execução Aurora!

E então uma nova rajada de cosmo varreu os outros dois cavaleiros para longe.

- Kamus! – exclamou Sophie, correndo para os braços de seu amor.

Abraçou-o fortemente. Sentira-se desesperada, com medo, absolutamente impotente.

- Graças aos céus! Fiquei com tanto medo... Tanto medo! – chorava ela em seu ombro.

- Pronto... Já foi... Mas ainda não terminou. Você vai ter que ser forte. Tem mais deles por aí...

- Mais? – indagou assustada ela.

- Sim... Não sei quem são. Já matei outro deles quando vinha para cá, por isso me atrasei. Agora vista sua armadura!

Sophie assentiu imediatamente. Arrancou fora a blusa rasgada e invocou sua armadura. Um raio de luz cruzou o céu do Santuário e tomou conta do corpo seminu de Sophie.

Kamus admirou-se com a armadura cobrindo o corpo de sua amante. Ficara ainda mais bela trajando-a, convenientemente reformada para seu corpo feminino. As peças da Coroa Boreal encaixavam-se com toda a sutileza e delicadeza, contornando cada traço do corpo perfeito de Sophie. Sua barriga ficara à mostra, exibindo seu umbigo perfurado por um piercing. Algo um tanto incomum para uma amazona, porém belíssimo.

- Vamos! – disse Kamus firmemente, tentando disfarçar sua admiração.

Sophie vinha correndo logo atrás dele.

- Para onde vamos? – perguntou ela.

- Para a 13ª Casa. Dohko deve ser informado imediatamente... Cuidado! – de súbito Kamus saltou para trás. Sophie fez o mesmo.

No instante seguinte um corpo cruzou-lhes o caminho voando e chocou-se contra uma coluna. O corpo caiu fumegante. Trajava uma das armaduras vermelhas.

- Psiqué! – exclamou Sophie ao ver a amiga escorando-se em uma coluna.

Ela correu ao encontro da amazona de Lebre, que se mostrava muito debilitada. Sua armadura estava rachada e seu corpo ensangüentado.

-Quem... Quem são esses? – perguntou com dificuldades Psiqué.

- Não sabemos... Eu fui atacada por quatro deles. Kamus me ajudou.

- Mon Dieu... Estamos sob ataque! Sophie, consegue ajudar Psiqué a andar?

A amazona concordou.

- Bom... Eu vou na frente... Quero vocês logo atrás de mim. Se surgir outro inimigo, tomem distância. Sophie, proteja Psiqué e deixe os invasores comigo.

- Não posso deixá-lo! – exclamou Sophie.

- Não se preocupem comigo! – exclamou Psiqué – Vão em frente. Devem avisar o Mestre. Eu ficarei bem.

- Não! Nós vamos te levar! – disse Kamus – Me obedeçam e tudo vai dar certo. Psiqué, não vamos te deixar. Sophie vai te ajudar e eu vou abrindo caminho. Vamos chegar todos lá!

Psquié ainda relutou, mas acabou aceitando. E assim os três seguiram embrenhando-se na noite do Santuário. Seguiram caminhos conhecidos como se fossem territórios novos e inóspitos. O perigo poderia estar atrás de qualquer pilastra, escondida em qualquer sombra. Não só podia, como de fato estava.

Foram em silêncio e com cautela. Kamus parecia mais apreensivo do que deveria estar. O cavaleiro sabia que havia algo por trás daquele silêncio todo.

Enfim a 1ª Casa. Kamus parou em frente à entrada dela. Esperou as meninas se aproximarem para então sussurrar.

- Estamos sendo seguidos...

As amazonas se espantam, mas não demonstram nenhuma reação brusca.

- Eles querem que os levemos até o Mestre. Sigam daqui para frente que eu cuido deles.

- Quantos são? – perguntou Psiqué.

- Contei três.

- Não mesmo! – exclamou Sophie, sussurrando. – Não vamos deixá-lo aqui sozinho. Vamos lutar com você!

- Isso mesmo! – concordou Psiqué.

Os três já estavam desprotegidos há muito tempo. Se Kamus discutisse com elas ali seriam um alvo fácil. Não podiam mais ficar ali parados. Não havia tempo.

- Tudo bem... Vamos todos juntos então!

As meninas concordaram e rapidamente adentraram a casa de Áries.

- Desculpe, Sophie... – lamentou-se Kamus.

Assim que as amazonas passaram pela entrada da Casa e Kamus pediu desculpas, Sophie sentiu um vento gelado soprar-lhe os cabelos. Quando se virou deu de frente com uma imensa parede de gelo. Kamus ergueu-a bloqueando completamente a passagem. Ele ficara para o lado de fora e as garotas para dentro.

- Kamus! Seu idiota! – Sophie voltou às pressas e esmurrou com toda sua força a parede de gelo enquanto gritava para o cavaleiro lá fora. – Você não pode lutar contra todos eles! Por que fez isso!

O cavaleiro de Aquário permaneceu calado. Seu cosmo acrescia-se gradativamente enquanto os vultos saiam das sombras. Não eram apenas três. Cinco figuras macabras se mostraram à luz. E havia mais escondidos.

- Fiz isso por você Sophie! Sua missão é mais importante que minha segurança. Vá e ajude sua amiga. Avise o Mestre. Chame os cavaleiros que encontrarem pelo caminho.

- Não posso! Não posso me separar de você! – gritava ela do outro lado.

- Pois não se preocupe com isso, já estamos separados. Agora vá! – ordenou Kamus – Jamais vai passar por esta parede! Pare de perder tempo e vá de uma vez!

O cavaleiro de Aquário fechou os punhos e respirou fundo. Ignorando os gritos de sua amada ele começou a descer as escadas, de encontro aos cavaleiros que surgiam das sombras. Seus sorrisos sádicos, sanguinários, convencidos da vitória certa não intimidaram o cavaleiro dourado. Ele encarava um a um sem um pingo de temor no olhar.

Sophie ficou a socar desesperada a parede de gelo ao ver Kamus indo de encontro às criaturas sombrias. Ela só parou quando uma mão amiga lhe tocou o ombro.

- Pare com isso Sophie... – disse Psiqué – Ele se sacrificou por você. Não vamos deixar esse esforço ser em vão. Vamos em frente!

A amazona de Coroa já não conseguia mais segurar as lágrimas. Mas não podia resistir em ficar ali. Tinha que seguir em frente. Ofereceu apoio para sua amiga e as duas seguiram adiante para a próxima Casa.

Por um instante Sophie odiou Kamus. Mas ainda assim não deixou de amá-lo.

"Maldito seja! Não pedi sacrifício nenhum! Quero você vivo seu louco! Eu te amo! E não se atreva a morrer! Não se atreva!" – pensava ela sozinha enquanto lágrimas rolam por sua face escondida pela máscara.

Prestes a entrarem na 2ª Casa, Psique pára e se vira. Olhou o horizonte por um instante. Houvera uma grande explosão cósmica. E depois tudo se silenciou.

- Sophie...

- Vamos em frente! Devemos obedecer ao cavaleiro de Ouro. – respondeu a amazona de Coroa, sem voltar-se para trás.

Psique concordou e virou-se novamente para frente, mas no mesmo instante viu sua amiga voando sobre ela.

- Cuidado! – gritou Sophie.

Assim que as duas caíram no chão um gigantesco bumerangue passou voando por cima delas. A arma seguiu voando e desapareceu na escuridão.

- Há um deles aí dentro! – gritaram as duas. Imediatamente correram para dentro da Casa de Touro.

Assim que visualizaram a cena de combate logo saltaram e inflamaram seus cosmos.

- Pó de Diamantes!

- Relâmpago Campestre!

As duas avançaram sobre o gigantesco cavaleiro que investia contra Vettra de Raposa. O golpe foi suficiente para impedir o cavaleiro de atacar a amazona, que já se mostrava debilitada.

- Grazie il Dio! Vocês chegaram! – exclamou Vettra.

- Tivemos alguns contratempos, amiga. – disse Sophie.

- Mas vamos dar jeito nesse grandalhão! Argh... – exclamou Psiqué ainda sentindo algumas dores.

O cavaleiro recuperou-se do impacto da rajada de cosmo gélido e dos relâmpagos verdes. Arrumou a postura e encarou as amazonas.

- O que é isso? Só tem mulheres nesse Santuário? Será bem divertido... – e riu sadicamente.

- Divertido? Só se for para nós! – exclamou Sophie.

As meninas posicionaram-se em torno do gigante e ficaram a estudá-lo por alguns instantes. E em seguida atacaram todas ao mesmo tempo.

Psique abriu os braços, energizou seu corpo com seu cosmo e quando os esticou novamente uma série de relâmpagos verdes partiram para cima do oponente.

- Relâmpagos Campestres!

Os raios fulminaram o cavaleiro, que foi obrigado a recuar. Mas ele não se deteve e avançou novamente.

Ao mesmo instante Vettra expandiu seu cosmo, criando um turbilhão de laços de energia que se interpuseram formando uma densa rede cósmica ao redor do cavaleiro.

- Armadilha de Vulpécula!

A rede imobilizou o cavaleiro e o fez perder o equilíbrio por alguns instantes. Tempo suficiente para que Sophie concluísse a combinação de ataques.

A amazona saltou e girou o corpo no ar como uma estrela brilhante, e de cada membro ela desferiu um golpe que gerou uma poderosa rajada de cosmo gelado e muito vento.

- Estrela da Coroa!

O gigante foi fulminado pelas rajadas de gelo e foi jogado contra uma pilastra. Caíra desacordado.

- Conseguimos! – gritou Psiqué.

Mas no instante seguinte ela ouviu um fino assovio e sentiu algo enroscar em seus pés. Não teve tempo de fazer nada, veio imediatamente ao chão.

- Argh! Mas o que...? – Só depois de ter caído ela percebeu que foi pega por uma arma de caçar. Trata-se de um fio longo em cuja extremidades existem dois pesos. Quando arremessados enrolaram nos pés de Psiqué e a derrubaram.

O gigante levantou-se. Ria estrondosamente.

- Peguei uma coelhinha!

- Pegou o caramba! Mas... Merda! O que é isso?

Todas as garotas olharam assustadas para o fio preso aos pés de Psiqué. Eles se fundiu à armadura dela, como se tivesse sido derretido.

- Não uso qualquer arma, coelhinha!

- Maledeto! – gritou Vettra – Tome isso!

- Não! Cuidado! – Alertou Sophie. Mas foi tarde demais.

Vettra saltou contra o oponente, mas o cavaleiro foi mais rápido e jogou para cima da amazona uma grande rede trançada. Na borda havia ganchos que voaram como mísseis. Vettra foi derrubada e apreendida pela rede. Os ganchos cravaram no chão.

- Argh! Solte-me! – esbravejava a italiana.

Psiqué não conseguia se levantar e Vettra estava presa na rede. Restaram apenas Sophie e o gigante.

- Que foi feioso?

- He, he, he... Somos só nós dois agora, gracinha. Vamos nos divertir... – disse grotescamente o homem.

- Argh... Qual o problema de vocês? Não tem mulheres de onde vêm?

- Até tem... Mas os Generais ficam com todas... Mas isso não vem ao caso. Vamos nos divertir!

- Pois então tente, porco!

Sophie armou sua posição defensiva. Ergueu os punhos abertos como garras na altura dos ombros. Traçava atentamente os pontos de sua constelação, mantendo as poses para maximizar seu poder. Seu cosmo elevava-se a cada instante, tornando o ar cada vez mais gelado.

Uma aura negra envolvia o cavaleiro, que abriu os braços, como se quisesse agarrar a amazona. E queria mesmo.

De súbito ele dispara a correr na direção de Sophie. A amazona então se prepara para o embate. A cada instante que o cavaleiro se aproximava ele parecia ficar ainda maior e ameaçador. Mas amazona manteve sua posição firme até o último instante.

- Iaaaaaaah! – berrava o gigante.

- Seaah!

- Hein? – indagou Sophie.

Não pôde ver ao certo o que o havia atingido. Viu apenas o gigante voar contra uma pilastra e espatifá-la. Depois o cavaleiro levantou-se atordoado e foi novamente atingido por um cavaleiro dourado, que agora Sophie reconhecia.

- Aldebaran, seu viado! Eu tava quase acabando com ele.

- Non fala assim dele! Amore! Está bem? – gritou Vettra de dentro da rede.

Aldebaran surgiu e derrubou o gigante – que na verdade era pouco maior que ele – e agora terminava com uma seqüência de murros.

- Ei! Eu salvei a pele de vocês!

- Mas eu tava conseguindo! – reclamou Sophie.

- Tava nada! Ei... Cadê o Kamus? Ele não estava com você?

Sophie virou o rosto para o lado, pesarosa.

- Ele... Ele ficou... Mandou-nos continuar e ficou para enfrentar os cavaleiros que nos seguiam... – de súbito Sophie muda a expressão, mostrando-se revoltada. – Ei! Como você sabe que a gente estava junto?

- Ahn... É que...

- O que aquele cachorro anda contando? – indagou Sophie, brava.

Aldebaran enrolava-se para se explicar.

- Ei! Vocês ouviram isso? – pergunta ele.

- Não mude de assunto! Pode me explicar isso!

- Shiu! Eu to falando sério. – o cavaleiro agora pareceu realmente preocupado com algo.

As outras garotas, que riam da situação, também fazem silêncio. Todos ficam quietos e ouvem um pequeno barulho metálico. Era um estalido mecânico contínuo. Como o das engrenagens de um relógio.

Aldebaran foi se aproximando do corpo do cavaleiro gigante. À medida que chegava mais perto do corpo o barulho ficava mais forte. O cavaleiro ainda estava vivo e ria enquanto agonizava em seus últimos momentos.

Uma pequena luz vermelha piscava em seu pulso.

Aldebaran olhou bem para o pequeno aparelho. Depois voltou o olhar atônito para as garotas.

Um momento de silêncio reinou.

No instante seguinte Aldebaran e Sophie dispararam a correr.

- Boooooomba! – gritou Aldebaran.

As meninas que estavam presas gritaram por socorro. Aldebaran volta imediatamente e com um puxão arranca a rede que prendia Vettra, atira Psiqué sobre seus ombros e sai correndo da casa. Sophie estava logo à frente.

Na mesma fração de segundo que a explosão tem início todos eles se jogam no chão, protegendo as cabeças. Ainda estavam muito perto da casa.

Uma bola de fogo engoliu toda a segunda casa e iluminou boa parte do Santuário. Todo o solo estremeceu. A construção se desfez em pedaços. Seus escombros foram atirados às alturas. E tudo em um raio de quinhentos metros se incinerou.

Tudo exceto cinco pessoas. Sobre seus corpos brilhava a opaca luz do fogo refratada por uma parede de cristal.

- Mas hein? – indagou Sophie abrindo os olhos.

Os demais se levantaram e viram-se intactos. A explosão não os afetara. Foram salvos por uma imensa parede de gelo que se erguera bem atrás deles e evitou que a explosão os atingisse.

- Eu... não falei que ela é indestrutível... – disse uma voz rouca e cansada.

- Kamus! – exclamou Sophie.

O cavaleiro de Aquário estava ali, mal se agüentando de pé. Sua armadura estava coberta de rachaduras por onde escorriam veios de sangue. Seu rosto abatido e marcado revelava o quão árdua foi a batalha que passou.

- Estão... bem? – mal terminou de falar e seu corpo não agüentou mais.

Suas pernas cambalearam e seu corpo veio à frente e foi aparado pelos braços ágeis de Sophie.

- Kamus! Fale comigo!

- Estou bem... Vamos em frente... – sussurrou ele. Seus olhos se fechavam lentamente.

O corpo do cavaleiro de Aquário estava muito ferido. Suas últimas energias se desprenderam para erguer a parede de gelo que protegeu seus amigos. A última coisa que sentiu foi os braços de Sophie envolvendo-o.

E depois tudo ficou escuro e silencioso.

_Continua..._

* * *

**Palavra do Autor.**

"Eis ae as primeiras cenas de lutas do fic. A partir de agora a história entra numa fase mais séria. Aquele clima de guerra vai sempre estar presente... Espero que continuem gostando! Leiam e reviewem! Abraços..." Pingüim.Aquariano


	9. Coração ainda gelado

**CAPITULO 8**

**Coração ainda gelado.**

Sentia-se tão sublime que parecia estar flutuando no vazio absoluto. Uma sensação boa e reconfortante de leveza e liberdade. Boa por que até agora sua consciência manteve-se adormecida.

Assim que ela despertou e notou aquela sensação familiar, entrou em pânico. Já passara por aquilo duas vezes antes. Kamus sabia que tinha morrido. Tentou de toda forma se espernear, gritar por ajuda, agarrar-se em alguma coisa.

Eis que de súbito ele levanta-se arfante em uma cama com lençóis brancos. A luz branca vinda da janela ofuscou-lhe a vista por alguns instantes, até que se acostumou.

- Kamus, você acordou! – exclamou uma voz feminina.

O cavaleiro de Aquário não se localizara ainda. A mulher era Sophie. Assim que o viu sentado na cama correu e abraçou-o. Abraçou forte e pelo seu rosto delicado rolaram lágrimas.

- Sophie! Que bom te ver! O que houve? – indagou o cavaleiro.

- Que bom que você acordou! Eu sabia que você voltaria! Ninguém acreditava que você voltaria, mas eu sempre tive certeza! Mesmo depois de tantos anos! Que bom...!

Kamus sobressaltou-se assustado. Soltou Sophie olhou-a nos olhos.

- Como assim...? Há quanto tempo estou dormindo?

Sophie baixou o olhar, tentando não encarar Kamus, não sabia como lhe contar a verdade.

- Eu... Almejei tanto por esse dia, mas também temi por ele. Não sei nem por onde começar...

- Pelo começo, oras! Chérie, não minta para mim! Quanto tempo eu estive dormindo? O que aconteceu enquanto não estive aqui?

- Eu...eu...

- Diga! – exaltou-se Kamus.

- Dez anos! Você esteve nesta cama por dez anos!

E seguiu-se um mórbido e tenebroso silêncio. Dez anos era muito tempo para qualquer um. E por maior que fosse o amor, dez anos e um corpo vegetativo são capazes de transpassá-lo. Agora Kamus realmente sentiu medo em ouvir as próximas palavras de Sophie.

- O que houve nesse tempo...? – perguntou, ainda que temendo a resposta.

- Eu... eu casei-me...

-...

- Com Miro. Engravidei dele. Tivemos um garoto, ele faz dez anos de idade mês que vem. Depois tivemos uma menina, já está com sete aninhos.

- Mon Dieu... – Kamus caiu deitado na cama. Seu olhar atônito vaga pelo espaço à procura de algum conforto.

- Eu... – Sophie passa a mão por seu ventre – Estou grávida... De gêmeos.

Agora o mundo de Kamus desabara de vez. Sentiu todo o peso do universo desmoronar sobre sua cabeça. Cobriu a face com as mãos e segurou o choro. Como o universo podia ser tão cruel? A primeira vez que o cavaleiro decidiu se entregar ao amor e aos sentimentos, que decidiu que seria saudável cultivar sentimentos por uma mulher... E o universo lhe tira como se arrancasse um doce de uma criança.

Ainda que desejasse se matar, Kamus manteve sua racionalidade.

- Eu... Que eu posso fazer a não ser compreender? Não tenho o direito de ter lhe exigido fidelidade por tanto tempo... Por mais que eu tente fazer as coisas darem certo, o universo parece conspirar contra mim... Só posso aceitar...

Sophie pareceu surpresa.

- Você entende?

- Sim... Como poderia brigar com você? Você fez o que devia...

Assim que Kamus termina de falar a porta do quarto se abre e alguém entra. Miro chegou sorridente e carregando uma pequena cesta nos braços.

- E aí... O dorminhoco já acordou?

- Fils d'une chienne! Je vous congèlerai pour toujours! – berrou Kamus (_ Filho da Puta! Vou te congelar para sempre!_)

- Ein? – indagou Miro.

O cavaleiro de Aquário voou como um cão enraivecido para cima do cavaleiro de Escorpião.

xxxxxxx

Algum tempo depois Miro, Kamus e Sophie estavam sentados no mesmo quarto. Kamus, que já estava cheio de curativos e ataduras, ganhou mais um no olho esquerdo e uma faixa no ombro. Miro estava todo agasalhado, enrolado em cobertores e com os pés em uma bacia de água quente, estava pálido e tremia de frio.

- Que feio hein! – Sophie reprimia os cavaleiros – Dois marmanjos rolando pelos corredores? Não têm vergonha?

- Queria que eu fizesse o quê! Depois do que me contou! – esbravejou Kamus.

- E precisava-ava ter me congelado, pó! Que con-consideração comigo-igo! – gaguejou Miro.

Sophie deu uma risadinha discreta.

- Desculpe garotos. Foi uma brincadeirinha para me vingar da palhaçada desse pingüim de geladeira... Viu como é bom achar que perdeu quem você gosta? Foi assim que eu me senti ontem quando você ficou para lutar com aqueles doidos...

- Hunf! Eu salvei sua vida! E assim que você me retribui: Com uma brincadeira de mau gosto?

- Ooooooh! Ti lindo meu bebê bavinhuuuu!

- Sophie! Não fala assim na frente do Miro! – protestou Kamus.

- Oooooh! Meu bebê tem vegonha? Ti cuticuti! – Sophie abraçou Kamus com carinho. Os dois começaram a se beijar em seguida enquanto Miro virava os olhos.

Miro continuava no sofá ao lado, enrolado em pesadas cobertas e bem agasalhado. Esfregava as mãos uma na outra e agita os pés dentro da bacia de água quente.

- E-ei vocês do-dois... E-eu ainda estou aqui, lem-lembram?

Em seguida a porta do quarto se abre e um cavaleiro dourado adentra o quarto. Trajava sua armadura e segurava o capacete em uma das mãos. Era Saga de Gêmeos.

- Aquário, Escorpião, venham até... – Começou Saga, que logo se interrompeu – Miro, o que houve?

O cavaleiro de Escorpião fechou a cara enquanto Kamus segurou uma risada.

- Es-estou com fri-frio... Por quê?

- Ahn... – fez Saga, estranhando.

- O que você-cê veio di-dizer mesmo?

- Ah sim! Venham até a sala de reuniões. Mestre Dohko deseja ver os cavaleiros de Ouro imediatamente.

As palavras secas de Saga quebraram o clima descontraído de há pouco. Os três se entreolharam sérios por alguns instantes. Então Kamus e Miro se levantaram e saíram com Saga.

Sophie voou imediatamente para o telefone na cabeceira da cama.

- Psiqué! Onde está a Vettra? Ótimo! Corram até a Casa do Kamus! Babado fortíssimo!

Já era tarde da noite quando a reunião acabou. Tinham durado mais de seis horas os exaustivos planejamentos. Aldebaran, Kamus e Miro desciam as escadarias cansados e preocupados com suas namoradas, que a esta hora deviam estar morrendo de preocupações.

- Vamos entrar pessoal? – convidou Kamus quando passaram pela 11ª Casa – Tenho umas cervejas geladas, vamos relaxar um pouco.

- Não sei, deixei Psique em Escorpião, ela deve estar preocupada com a demora.

- É mesmo... Do jeito que elas são devem estar louquinhas – comentou Aldebaran – Vettra disse que ia até sua Casa, Miro, visitar Psique. Será que ainda estão lá?

- Epa! Pára tudo! – gritou Kamus – Vocês vão recusar uma cerveja por causa das mulheres? A gente estava em uma reunião super importante! Não há nada demais pararmos um pouco para relaxar...

Os outros dois se entreolharam e acabaram por concordar com Kamus.

O cavaleiro de Aquário se indignou com a devoção de seus amigos às garotas. Por mais que ele gostasse de Sophie ainda não estava pronto para abrir mão de certas liberdades e prestar muitas satisfações, pois isto é sinal de um compromisso sério, uma idéia que Kamus ainda nega. Ainda, é claro.

O cavaleiro dono da Casa vinha à frente guiando os amigos pelo saguão e passando pela passagem que leva às dependências particulares.

- Vamos tomar uma cerveja, conversar um pouco... Depois a gente dá um toque para as garotas. Deixa-las preocupadas um pouco é até bom por que... Mas o que é isso! – exclamou Kamus assustado.

Os demais se espremeram na porta que leva à cozinha para espiar o que estava acontecendo.

- Truuuuuuco biscate! – berrava Sophie.

- Ah cachorra! Seeeeis – berrou Psique.

- Pede nove! Pede nove! – gritou Vettra, que esperava por sua vez para jogar.

As garotas estavam reunidas na cozinha, tomando cerveja e jogando baralho quando os cavaleiros chegaram. No mesmo instante que perceberam a presença dos homens observando-as, todas elas recolheram o baralho e esconderam as latinhas à velocidade do som.

- Oh! Vocês voltaram! – exclamou Sophie.

- Como foi a reunião? – perguntou Psiqué.

Os cavaleiros olharam-se de soslaio uns aos outros, e enormes gotas de suor escorreram da cabeça das amazonas. Por fim Vettra perguntou:

- Non colou, né?

- Não. – responderam em uníssono.

Kamus adiantou-se e foi à geladeira buscar uma latinha.

- Preocupadas... Pfff... – murmurou enquanto tomava a cerveja.

- Estávamos sim! Mas o que íamos fazer? Ficar roendo as unhas de preocupação, oras? – as meninas tentaram se explicar, mas os cavaleiros não ficaram bravos de verdade. Ainda estavam muito preocupados com o que se decidiu na reunião.

- E então? O que conversaram lá? – perguntou aflita Sophie.

- E por que demoraram tanto? Algo grave? – indagou Vettra.

- É um assunto delicado... – tentou explicar Miro.

- Não há motivo para preocupações... – falou Aldebaran tentando amenizar a situação.

- Sim, há! – bradou subitamente Kamus – Há motivos para preocupação, pois estamos em guerra.

As amazonas soltaram um gemido de susto. Os dois cavaleiros olharam para Kamus em tom de reprovação.

- Que foi? – defendeu-se ele – Não adianta ficar amenizando a situação. Temos um conflito grave aqui.

E então o cavaleiro de Aquário voltou-se para as amazonas.

- Ares declarou guerra ao Santuário. O deus da guerra instalou-se na Ilha Volcano e pretende dominar a Terra, mas antes irá destruir o Santuário. Este ataque preliminar foi dos chamados capitães, guerreiros medianos na hierarquia de Ares. Não acreditamos que haverá ataques nas próximas horas, seria previsível demais, achamos que ele esperará nossas defesas afrouxarem. Para evitar isso vamos recrutar o máximo possível de novos cavaleiros. Alguns cavaleiros de Ouro e Prata vão se ausentar nos próximos dias, a fim de fazer o recrutamento. Inclusive eu...

Um silêncio desconfortável reina por alguns segundos. E então é rompido pela voz impetuosa de Vettra.

- Estamos em guerra? E contra o deus da guerra? Como pode manter essa calma!

- Por Zeus... Ela tem razão! – exclama Psique começando a se desesperar – Um guerreiro mediano pulverizou a Casa de Touro! Imaginem o que poderão fazer os demais!

- Ou o que poderá fazer Ares! – exclamou Sophie – O que estamos fazendo aqui parados? Temos que nos preparar! Estão loucos em achar que não seremos atacados de novo! É claro que seremos! Vocês não podem se ausentar!

- Acalmem-se... – disse Miro tentando tranqüilizar as garotas – Precisarmos manter a calma para não cometermos erros...

- E como sabem que não seremos atacados!

- Tivemos os melhores estrategistas na reunião... Saberemos como agir – explicou Aldebaran. – Achamos que ainda existem alguns capitães infiltrados no Santuário, mas sabemos que não virão outros...

- Ainda tem mais daqueles porcos! – bradou Sophie – Vocês são loucos em diminuir nossas defesas! Vão nos matar!

Os esforços de Aldebaran e Miro foram inúteis. Cada vez mais as três amazonas mergulhavam no desespero. Kamus continuava impassível, apenas observando em silêncio.

- O que há com você Kamus? – começou a gritar Sophie, que agarrou o clarinho do cavaleiro de Aquário – Diga alguma coisa! Por que estão fazendo isso? Você não pode deixar o Santuário! Vai nos matar! Vai nos matar!

Ouve-se um tapa e segue-se o silêncio.

Sophie abaixa o rosto marcado pela mão de Kamus e deixa uma lágrima rolar.

- Agora que se acalmou... – o aquariano quebrou o silêncio – As decisões que tomamos não foram aleatórias. Temos os melhores estrategistas ao nosso lado. Aprenda a confiar em quem é mais experiente que você! Aprenda a confiar em mim...

xxxx

A noite chegou gelada no Santuário. O vento uivava como lobos assustando os jovens guardas que faziam as rondas. Ainda havia capitães escondidos, à espreita. E enquanto alguns cavaleiros mantinham-se em alerta, outros se preparavam para viajar.

Na 11ª Casa Kamus e Sophie se encontravam a sós. O cavaleiro estava no banheiro, cuidando de alguns curativos que lhe restaram, e a amazona estava deitada na cama de casal. Ainda estava chorosa, e desde o acontecido na cozinha de algumas horas atrás os dois não tinham trocado muitas palavras.

- Não vamos ficar nessa tensão não é? Parto para a Sibéria amanhã cedo. Não quero te deixar assim... – disse Kamus voltando ao quarto.

- Estou bem. Não se preocupe comigo.

- Não está não...

- Falei que estou.

Kamus suspirou.

- A quem está tentando enganar? A mim que não é...

Sophie fez algum esforço para segurar um choro enquanto começou a falar.

- Não te reconheci quando me bateu... Você me assustou.

- Ahn... Foi isso. Bem, eis então uma surpresa para você: Eu sou daquele jeito. Posso ser carinhoso, mas não amoleço quando devo ser rígido. Você e as garotas estavam descompensando, caindo em desespero. E estavam afetando Miro e Aldebaran.

- Mas precisava...

- Sim! – interrompeu ele – Precisava. Se fosse desnecessário eu não tinha agido daquela forma...

- ...

Kamus aproximou-se dela e acariciou seus cabelos.

- Desculpe minha rudeza. Mas às vezes ela se faz necessária...

- O que me assustou foi sua frieza... Eu, Psique, Vettra até Aldebaran e Miro estavam assustados com a situação... E você se manteve absorto o tempo todo. Tão frio... Pareceu não ter sentimentos...

- É... Sempre me disseram isso... Kamus, o homem sem sentimentos. O cavaleiro com o coração gelado... Acreditei que não possuísse estas fraquezas sentimentais... Mas descobri com você que as possuo. E aprendi a transformá-las em forças. Mas preciso manter meu coração ainda gelado... Um pouco que seja. Preciso ter o controle da situação quando os outros não têm. Preciso ser frio quando os outros não o são...

Sophie então se entrega ao choro e abraça Kamus com força.

- Desculpe! Eu só não quero... Não posso te perder! Ontem à noite fiquei com tanto medo quando fui atacada... Tanto medo.

- E eu não te protegi? Então confie em mim... Confie na segurança que eu posso te dar. Mas saiba que não vou poder sempre surgir e te salvar. Sei que há algumas semanas você era uma aprendiz que lutava sabendo que era um treinamento. Não tinha noção do perigo real, ainda mais com o molenga do Cristal! Agora a ameaça é real. Não é fácil, mas você vai ter que encarar...

Sophie assentiu e beijou seu cavaleiro. Os dois se abraçaram forte e se deitaram. Ficaram a se acariciar por algum tempo, amando-se apenas em estar um ao lado do outro.

- Ei... – disse Sophie – Não chame o Cristal de molenga! Eu gosto dele...

- Afs... Pra mim é molenga. E viadinho! – retrucou brincando Kamus – Ai! Não me dê cascudos, mocinha!

E os dois começaram a brincar na cama. E logo voltaram a beijar, e não tardou para começarem a se amar. Caíram adormecidos, abraçados, bem juntos um do outro.

Assim que o sol saiu Kamus levantou e partiu. Deixou sua amada amazona adormecida em seu quarto. Antes de partir, porém, admirou-a enquanto dormia.

E antes de fechar cuidadosamente a porta do quarto, sorriu de satisfação por tê-la ao seu lado.

_Continua..._

* * *

**Palavras do Autor:**

Depois de tanta demora finalmente atualizei! Espero que tenham gostado deste capitulo, um pouco mais pesado que os outros... Bem, surpresas estão vir pessoal! Obrigado pela espera do pessoal que lê e reviewem! _Pinguim. Aquariano_


	10. Batalha em Kohoutek

**CAPITULO 7**

**Batalha em Kohoutek.**

Como sempre, nevava forte em Kohoutek. No estacionamento do único hospital da vila um médico encostado em seu carro tentava acender um cigarro. O homem alto e esguio, de cabelos acinzentados, não trajava nenhum agasalho especial, apenas seu jaleco branco sobre a roupa. O que causava certa estranheza dos transeuntes que vez ou outra passavam por ali. Muitas vezes o médico já foi indagado se valia a pena suportar o frio de dez graus negativos apenas para fumar.

Para o médico valia sim. Afinal ele já conviveu com temperaturas muito inferiores a essa durante seu rígido treinamento. Dez graus negativos era uma brisa gelada que sequer o incomodava.

Finalmente acendeu seu cigarro. Tragou-o profundamente e expirou a densa fumaça.

- Ah...

- Christian! – gritou uma voz ao longe.

O médico virou-se imediatamente. Há anos alguém não o chamava pelo verdadeiro nome. Só podia ser uma pessoa.

- Kamus!

O médico reconheceu na hora seu mestre e correu em sua direção. Ao se encontrarem ficaram por alguns segundos desconcertados, ponderando como deviam se cumprimentar. Então deixaram as cerimônias de lado e se abraçaram amigavelmente. Um abraço forte e sincero de irmãos.

- Caramba, que bom te ver Kamus! Por onde andou? – perguntou o médico.

- Oras, alguém tem que servir à Athena! – respondeu Kamus.

- Ah qual é! Não me venha com essa! Passei a diante a minha armadura. Sophie é uma ótima discípula. Amo aquela garota!

- Erm... Ama? – Kamus mostrou-se meio desconfortável.

- Sim! Ela é tão certinha, tão direita. É como uma filha para mim! O que achou dela?

O aquariano abaixou o olhar, evitando encarar seu discípulo e contornando seu desconcerto respondeu:

- Ahn... Ótima, fez um bom trabalho! Mas é meio sentimentalóide, assim como o Hyoga... Você a estragou também! Por isso que te chamam de Cristal!

O médico fez uma expressão séria e se inflamou na hora.

- Ei, palhaço! Pode parar... Isso de Cristal foram esses russos que não sabem pronunciar meu nome! Não venha dar conotações erradas para meu apelido!

- Ah sim, Cristalzinho! – brincou Kamus.

Cristal ergueu seu punho inflamado de raiva. Mas antes que pudesse fazer qualquer coisa uma enfermeira surgiu ofegante na porta do hospital.

- Dr. Christal! Emergência! Ataque de urso!

- Affs! Caçadores idiotas! Depois eu acabo com você Kamus! Vá para o hotel. Em duas horas termino o plantão e passo por lá! – e jogando seu cigarro na neve Cristal correu para o hospital.

O cavaleiro de Aquário sentiu-se feliz em reencontrar o velho amigo e discípulo. Estava contente por estar de volta à sua terra, embora os motivos que o traziam não eram os melhores.

Andando pelas ruas de paralelepípedo cheias de neve, admirou-se o quanto a pequena Kohoutek crescera. Podia-se ver alguns prédios, um pequeno comércio, tudo graças ao porto pesqueiro instalado na vila. O único hotel da cidade era destinado aos pesquisadores da base européia que havia se instalado a alguns quilômetros dali, o que também ajudou muito no crescimento da vila.

A avenida principal a vila estava absolutamente deserta. Ninguém se atreveria a sair de casa com frio de dez graus negativos. Um ou outro olhar curioso surgia através das janelas sobre a figura incomum do homem de regata andando sob o frio cortante.

O jovem recepcionista do hotel acordou assustado de seu cochilo quando a porta se abriu e uma lufada de vento gelado soprou no haal.

Kamus apresentou-se e pegou a chave de seu quarto. Subiu louco para dormir um pouco depois da exaustiva viagem. Pediu a janta e enquanto esperava foi tomar uma ducha.

A água quente caia sobre seu corpo lavando suas preocupações e amarguras. Por alguns instantes esquecera-se da situação crítica do Santuário e da guerra iminente. Deixou-se levar pelo torpor relaxante das águas. Mas apenas momentâneamente, logo seu discípulo estaria ali e ele teria de expor a situação e pedir-lhe ajuda.

Talvez houvesse tempo para uma cochilada antes que Cristal chegasse. Sentiu o corpo pesado, sonolento. Vestiu uma bermuda de algodão e seu roupão. E então desabou sobre a cama. Espreguiçando-se fitou no teto algo muito peculiar. Uma silhueta.

- Ahn...?

Então um homem vestido de negro saltou do teto sobre a cama, com uma espada visando o cavaleiro. Kamus rapidamente rolou para o lado, deixando o homem dilacerar o colchão.

Por uma fração de segundo ele pôde observar o homem que o atacava. Trajava uma armadura, e não simples vestes. Era de um metal negro, com alguns detalhes simples em vermelho. Usava um bocal que tapava metade de seu rosto deixando expostos seus olhos de traços orientais. Com agilidade o homem avançou mais uma vez com sua espada.

Kamus segurou a lâmina com as duas palmas das mãos e por algum tempo encarou o oponente.

- Quem é você?

- Sou seu carrasco... – respondeu o homem. – Sou Hanzo de Ninja!

- Prazer, e eu sou Kamus de Aquário.

Então o cavaleiro de Athena expandiu seu cosmo e congelou a lâmina da arma, para então quebra-la com um movimento para o lado.

- O que você fez? – bradou o cavaleiro negro.

- Quebrei sua espada, oras! Não ta vendo? – disse Kamus com sarcasmo.

O ninja injetou-se de raiva com as palavras do cavaleiro e sacou seis shurikens, três em cada mão, e as lançou.

Kamus envergou seu corpo para trás e descreveu três movimentos em estrela no ar, desviando das primeiras quatro lâminas. Quando pousou os pés no chão as duas restantes estavam a poucos centímetros de sua face. Com um golpe rápido desviou uma delas e se jogando para o lado escapou da segunda. Mas ainda sim a última lhe abriu um corte no pescoço.

Antes que ele pudesse se levantar foi surpreendido por um golpe com os dois pés de seu oponente, que lhe atingiu bem no peito e o jogou contra a parede, quebrando as estantes de madeira afixadas nela. Kamus se levantou enérgico e investiu com um murro contra Hanzo, que se desviou com agilidade e ainda acertou-lhe um chute nas costas, jogando-o contra um criado-mudo, partindo o móvel ao meio.

O cavaleiro levantou-se mais uma vez. Encarou com firmeza seu oponente enquanto, pelo roupão entreaberto, retirava as farpas de madeiras que se cravaram em seu peito.

Fechou sua veste e apertou o cordão. Pôs-se em posição de combate e com a mão chamou seu oponente para luta. Hanzo, sentindo-se desafiado, investiu contra Kamus.

Do lado de fora do quarto uma senhora vinha habilidosamente empurrando um carrinho pelo corredor do hotel. Sobre ele uma refeição completa pedida pelo quarto 510. Quando chegou à porta do referido apartamento bateu três vezes. Não ouviu resposta. Bateu mais três vezes. Começou a ouvir sons estranhos, de coisas se quebrando. Assustada se afastou da porta do quarto. E no instante seguinte a porta se quebrou ao meio e um homem atravessou-a, voou ao longo do corredor e caiu metros adiante. Ele levantou-se e ajeitou o roupão.

- Esse cara não ta brincando. – disse Kamus.

Limpou mais uma vez o sangue que escorria de seu pescoço e correu de volta para o quarto, mas interrompeu o trajeto quando viu algo bem incomum lá dentro.

- Mas o quê! – exclamou.

Uma cama de solteiro atravessara voando a porta e vinha direção a ele. Expandindo seu cosmo criou uma rajada de energia que congelou a cama e a desfez em pedaços brilhantes de gelo.

Kamus ficou olhando incrédulo para os pedaços de madeira congelados espalhados pelo corredor.

- Ele... Jogou uma cama em mim? Aliás, ele jogou a minha cama em mim! – gritou o cavaleiro – Agora chega!

Atravessou o corredor correndo, tendo que desviar de outras duas shurikens que Hanzo lançara lá de dentro. O cavaleiro agarrou-se ao batente superior da porta e balançando uma vez acertou os dois pés no peito do ninja.

O impacto do golpe arremessou o guerreiro através do quarto e jogou-o pela janela. Seu corpo estatelou-se na rua lá em baixo.

Kamus foi até a janela e pôs a cabeça para fora, observando o homem caído cinco andares abaixo. Então dois pequenos objetos negros foram lançados pelo ninja para dentro do quarto. O cavaleiro voltou-se para vê-los. Tinham um pequeno pavio aceso.

- Ah... Merde!

Ao constatar do que se tratava saltou imediatamente através da janela. Assim que varou a vidraça a explosão lançou uma enorme bola de fogo que seguiu o encalço de Kamus durante sua queda. Assim que aterrissou jogou-se para o lado, desviando dos primeiros estilhaços que caíram. Mas não escapou dos escombros da sacada que acabaram por soterrá-lo.

Hanzo não pôde conter uma exclamação de êxito ao ver seu oponente ser atingido pelos escombros em chamas.

- Então esse é o verdadeiro poder dos cavaleiros de Athena...?

Assim que o ninja se virou para partir sentiu um enorme acréscimo de energia cósmica. Ao se virar constatou assustado que todo escombro havia se congelado. E então subitamente todos os pedaços se desfazem em uma explosão cósmica, revelando o cavaleiro de Aquário. Ainda que com seu roupão em pedaços e mais uma série de ferimentos, mantinha sua pose imponente e o indefectível olhar frio encarando o inimigo.

- Ninguém que diz essa frase... – começou Kamus arrancando seu roupão – Se sai bem... Agora vai ver o poder da Elite de Athena!

Expandindo seu cosmo uma aura dourada envolve todo seu corpo. Um raio brilhante rasga os céus escuros e cai fulminante sobre Kamus, iluminando-o com uma luz tão ofuscante quanto a do sol. E agora sua armadura sagrada cobria seu corpo.

- Pó de Diamantes!

O cavaleiro foi acometido por uma leve vertigem, e então viu o corpo do oponente se desdobrar em dezenas de cópias. Seu golpe de gelo atravessou uma delas sem nem tocar o verdadeiro ninja. As ilusões avançaram contra Kamus, que viu uma ameaçadora chuva de objetos metálicos vir contra ele.

- Shuriken no ame! (_Chuva de Shirikens_) – Gritou Hanzo.

Dezenas de milhares de shurikens voaram contra Kamus. Encurralado, o cavaleiro tentou esquivar-se das que podia e rebater com os punhos as demais. Mas ainda assim foi atingido em alguns pontos.

Em seguida Hanzo avançou em alta velocidade. Kamus agilmente esquivou-se de sua investida e o golpeou com o cotovelo, no sentido contrário de sua trajetória. O ninja foi jogado para trás e girou no ar, estatelando-se no chão. Antes que pudesse se levantar o cavaleiro agarrou-o pelo pescoço.

- Quem te mandou? – indagou Kamus.

- Mestre Ares!

Um assombro tomou conta do cavaleiro. Se tinham conseguido acha-lo na Sibéria, Sophie poderia estar em perigo.

- Há mais de vocês!

- É claro! Neste momento os soldados estão atacando o Santuário... Vocês já eram!

Tomado de ira Kamus arremessa Hanzo metros para trás. Fechando os punhos aponta para ele.

- Quem já era aqui é você... Pó de Diamantes!

O ninja cruzou os braços na frente no rosto, esperando que viesse o golpe fulminante. Mas não veio. Algo o desviou.

Por entre uma fresta no braço ele espiou para ver o que acontecera.

- Victor... É você?

Então uma figura sombria se formou bem em frente a Hanzo. Um homem alto usando uma armadura vermelha ornamentada com vários desenhos e símbolos místicos, coberto por um longo manto cinza surrado. Usava um longo chapéu pontiagudo cujas abas lhe tapavam os olhos e segurava um cajado de madeira retorcida. Em sua boca um sorriso sádico sob a longa barba branca.

- Sim... Sou Victor de Mago. E você cavaleiro, está pronto para a morte?

Kamus ergueu uma de suas sobrancelhas, observando o tipo um tanto incomum à sua frente.

- Morte? Por que vocês são tão convencidos?

- Por que sabemos a real grandeza de nosso poder... – Então Victor estala os dedos, produzindo um ofuscante lampejo de luz.

- Argh!

Kamus sentiu os olhos arderem e foi obrigado a protegê-los. E então uma forte energia percorreu todo seu corpo, arremessando-o metros adiante. Nem pôde se recompor, pois Hanzo surgiu golpeando-lhe. Seu corpo voou e atravessou a porta de vidro do hotel, indo parar no meio do saguão.

Um garoto que estava atrás do balcão dá um salto de susto quando vê a cena.

- Ei... Está bem? – pergunta Kamus.

O garoto responde que sim com um aceno de cabeça.

- Cuidado! Abaixe-se! – berrou o cavaleiro antes de pular para de baixo do balcão também. No mesmo instante centenas de Shurikens invadem o local. Em seguida Hanzo adentra.

Kamus salta por sobre o balcão e acerta-lhe a cabeça com o chute. O ninja, em reflexo atira outra shuriken, que crava na perna de Kamus.

- Argh! Fils d'une chienne! De onde você tira tantas dessas estrelinhas? – esbravejou cavaleiro enquanto tirava a lâmina da perna.

Kamus não teve tempo de se pôr novamente em defesa e foi atingido por uma explosão cósmica de Hanzo. O impacto o jogou com tamanha força que ele varou uma parede de concreto, indo parar em outro cômodo.

Adentrando o salão veio Victor ao encontro de Hanzo.

- Já terminou? – indagou o mago.

- Sim, foi mais fácil do que pensei...

O mago olhou intrigado para o buraco aberto na parede pelo corpo de Kamus. E depois voltou o olhar para o ninja.

- Será mesmo? – Indagou Victor.

Hanzo olhou para mesma a direção. Ao constatar que Kamus ainda estava vivo só teve tempo de exclamar:

- Ah, chikusho... (_Ah, merda.._)

Do rombo aberto na parede veio um sofá na direção de Hanzo, que sem tempo para defesa alguma foi atingido em cheio. O impacto o jogou novamente para fora do hotel, através de uma grande vidraça.

Logo Kamus foi ao encontro dele. Com o cenho franzido seu cosmo inflamava.

- Isso foi pela cama!

O ninja ainda estava tonto pelo golpe do móvel, que se partira em pedaços sobre sua cabeça. Antes que pudesse se recompor se viu sob a mira do punho de Kamus.

- Vou acabar com isso de uma vez...

Então Kamus sentiu algo tocar-lhe o ombro. Uma enorme energia correu todo seu corpo, como uma poderosa descarga elétrica.

- Aaaargh! Mas o quê!

- Não vai acabar com nada, rapaz! – disse energicamente Victor, tocando o cajado no ombro do cavaleiro.

Kamus foi obrigado a se ajoelhar diante a imensa dor provocada pela energia. Seus músculos se retorciam sob a pele que parecia queimar com fogo. Seus sentidos se confundiram pela dor. E não pôde fazer nada quando Hanzo sacou dois punhais e veio em sua direção.

- Acabe logo com isso... – disse Victor.

Então Kamus sentiu-se livre da poderosa energia que impedia seus movimentos. Foi quando um turbilhão de cristais de gelo atingiu Victor, varrendo-o para metros adiante.

O cavaleiro de aquário logo se levantou, buscando fôlego para recuperar-se. A seu encontro veio seu discípulo, Cristal, trajando apenas as roupas brancas que usava no hospital e uma jaqueta de couro com uma gola de pele.

- Está bem mestre Kamus?

- Estou... Onde você esteve? – indagou ele.

- Estava observando a batalha, achei que devia interferir.

- Viu que eu estava sendo atacado e não veio me ajudar? – esbravejou Kamus.

- Afs! Se eu interferisse você ia dizer que não precisava, que já estava quase acabando com eles!

- Hmmm... Tem razão. Fez bem em aparecer só agora...

Então um punhal passou zunindo a poucos centímetros da face de Kamus. Hanzo havia o lançado.

- Ei! Ainda tenho que acabar com você antes de voltar! – disse o ninja. – E vai ser agora!

Ao longe Victor apontava o cajado para os dois e também ameaçava.

- Este será o seu fim, intrometido! – e criando uma esfera de energia na ponta do cajado, disparou a correr em direção a Cristal.

- Fique com o barbudo que eu cuido do japonês! – disse Kamus, instantes antes do ataque.

- Ah! Mas eu to sem armadura!

- Não temos tempo! Vai!

- Aaaah! Droga! Você só mete em fria Kaaaaaamus!

Cristal rapidamente estendeu um dos punhos e o segurou com a outra mão.

- Pó de Diamantes!

- Shurinken no Ame! – gritou Hanzo, dando início ao seu golpe ilusório.

Surgiram então milhares de cópias do ninja, difundindo-se entre as diversas lâminas que vinham para cima de Kamus.

"Por que não aprendem?", pensou Kamus, " um golpe não funciona duas vezes com o mesmo cavaleiro! Ainda mais quando suas cópias não deixam marcas na neve!"

Kamus ergue seus braços sobre a cabeça, na sagrada pose de Ganimedes. Seu cosmo inflamava e atrás de si a imagem de uma mulher segurando um jarro. E de dentro dele explodiu uma poderosa energia...

- Execução Aurora!

Hanzo viu assombrado a enorme rajada de energia vir em sua direção. Mas não pôde fazer nada a não ser fechar os olhos e esperar pelo fim, que veio rápido. A energia atingiu-lhe o peito e imediatamente as ilusões desapareceram, restando apenas o verdadeiro ninja. Seu corpo voou metros para trás e caiu todo coberto de gelo. Esticou seu braço, como se tentasse alcançar algo acima dos céus. E com um grito travado na garganta seu corpo aquietara-se. Morrera.

Kamus baixou o punho e fez um breve silêncio em sinal de respeito. Mas foi interrompido quando um corpo passou voando na sua frente.

- Aaaaaaaaaaaaah!

- Cristal?

O cavaleiro da Coroa Boreal fora arremessado longe pelo golpe de Victor. Caíra atordoado, com o corpo fumegante.

- Eu... Estou bem... Argh! Que falta faz minha armadura!

- Cristal! – Kamus virou-se então para o mago – Cavaleiro! Vai pagar por isso!

- Ei, pode parar! O barbudo é assunto meu! – protestou Cristal, levantando-se com certa dificuldade.

- A ordem não importa. Acabo com um, depois com outro! – bradou Victor.

Cristal retirou seu casaco de couro fumegante e mostrou ao oponente.

- Isso aqui me custou uma fortuna! Esses sintéticos politicamente corretos custam horrores! A armadura eu ainda podia restaurar! E agora como fica? – disse ele enfurecido, com seu cosmo queimando com intensidade.

- Pare de falar besteiras! Prepare-se para morrer! Vai sentir o todo o poder de um verdadeiro mestre da guerra! Levarei suas cinzas a Ares depois que fulminar-te com minha...

- Trovão Aurora, ataque!

- Minha... ma... magiaaa... Aaargh!

Cristal atravessara o mago com seu poder. Seu corpo se cobriu de gelo e sua armadura se partiu em pedaços. Em seguida seu corpo veio ao chão, já sem vida.

O cavaleiro vitorioso foi obrigado a agachar-se e inspirar fundo, recuperando as forças. Esticou o braço, abrindo e fechando a mão. Sentia seus músculos formigarem e vez ou outra contraírem-se involuntariamente, seu corpo todo tremia em alguns espasmos e a respiração estava difícil.

- Preciso de um relaxante muscular... – disse ele.

- Você está bem? – perguntou Kamus preocupado.

- Mais ou menos... Aqueles raios do mago era eletricidade pura. Nossa... Acertou-me de jeito...

- Venha... – Kamus ajudou amigo a se levantar.

- Então... Quem são esses?

Kamus suspirou profundamente, e com grande pesar noticiou:

- Soldados de Ares. O Santuário entrou em guerra, Christian.

O discípulo levou a mão à cabeça e exclamou assustado.

- Meu Deus! Estamos em guerra com o deus da guerra?

- Sim... E por isso precisamos de toda a ajuda que pudermos. Ainda treina jovens?

Cristal balançou a cabeça negativamente com pesar.

- Não. Athena deixou seus cavaleiros livres. Apenas cuidei de Sophie para passar adiante a Coroa Boreal. Achei que depois de Hades tudo tinha acabado...

- Não se culpe. Todos nós achamos.

Com Kamus dando o ombro de apoio para Cristal, os dois chegaram ao hall destruído do hotel. Cristal atirou-se aliviado sobre um sofá, a dor começava a passar.

Ao longe sirenes podiam ser ouvidas. Os bombeiros estavam a caminho, alertados pela explosão no hotel.

- Eu preciso ir... – disse Kamus – Sophie está sozinha. Podemos ser atacados a qualquer momento... Cuide-se amigo!

Os dois se abraçaram forte. Cristal lamentava não poder ajudar, sentia-se culpado por não ter levado o ensino do combate adiante.

Foi então que lembrou de algo.

- Boieiro! – gritou ele.

Kamus virou-se sem entender. Cristal saltou do sofá com um sorriso radiante.

- Claro! A armadura de Boieiro!

- Armadura de quê? – indagou Kamus.

- Boieiro! A armadura mestra dos Guerreiros Azuis!

- Aqueles traidores! – questionou Kamus com algum rancor na voz.

- Não são traidores! O Santuário que se esqueceu deles, e eles acabaram por tornarem-se autônomos. O Santuário os enviou, séculos atrás, para estas terra afim de protegerem a ânfora de Poseidon. Mas o Mestre na época abandonou-os, as gerações passaram-se e os novos guerreiros esqueceram-se de seu dever para com Athena.

- Certo... Tenho minhas dúvidas sobre a lealdade deles, mas que seja! Aonde quer chegar?

- Alexei, o último portador de Boieiro saiu, anos atrás peregrinando sem rumo pelas terras geladas. E deixou sua armadura sem um discípulo. Posso usá-la!

- Tem certeza? – Kamus mostrou-se receoso – Está bem para entrar em combate?

- É claro! – disse Cristal mostrando confiança, quando sentiu um violento espasmo muscular que o fez cair sentado no sofá – Argh... Talvez eu precise de uma dose de relaxante, mas tudo bem! Vamos, não podemos perder tempo!

Kamus achou graça da confiança e determinação do discípulo. Ajudou a levantar-se e os dois foram buscar a armadura de Boieiro, para então partir.

O cavaleiro de aquário sentia-se mais seguro tendo a ajuda de Cristal. Sabia que o jovem, apesar ter alguns ideais diferentes dos seus, era um excelente guerreiro, tinha um grande conhecimento e não ia desapontá-lo.

Ainda que tivesse um reforço para a batalha, Kamus sentia-se apreensivo. Uma sensação ruim insistia em permanecer, deixando-lhe ansioso por chegar logo ao Santuário. Sentia-se incomodada em deixar Sophie sozinha. A qualquer momento o Santuário poderia ser atacado, e sua amada Sophie estaria sozinha, desprotegida. Então acometeu-lhe tamanha ansiedade que quis saltar do avião e ir correndo. Mas não podia, demoraria mais. Teria que se acalmar e esperar. Esperar que não acontecesse nada a sua querida e amada Sophie...

O tempo passa. Não perdoa. A cada segundo o final se aproxima mais e mais... A grande batalha está por vir. E o coração que agora se esquentara pode vir a se congelar.

"Sophie... Cuidado... Estou a caminho, Sophie..." – os pensamentos de Kamus mergulhados em agonia e apreensão.

* * *

**Palavras do Autor**

_"Pois é pessoal, desculpa a demora! Mas fiquei bem enrolado com facul e tudo mais, mas agora voltei a ter tempo... Acho u.u" Espero que tenham gostado dessa batalha, um pouco diferente das lutas tipicas de CDZ, esta teve mais contato, mais fisico ao invés de golpes de cosmo mais distantes. Uma inovação que vou arricasr mais algumas vezes... Bom, comentem e aguardem que o fim está próximo... Abraços!"_ Pinguim.Aquariano


	11. O poder da infantaria

**CAPITULO 10**

**O poder da infantaria.**

A noite em si mostrava-se bem calma. Mas ninguém conseguia ser contagiado por este sentimento de paz. A tensão imperava Santuário, estando difusa em todos os cantos, sentida por todos os cavaleiros e soldados.

As rondas se faziam de forma mais nervosa. Os novatos tremiam de medo e aflição, mantendo-se em alerta constante. Os mais experientes sentiam a adrenalina correndo nas veias. Ainda eu houvesse o temor, este lhes provocava excitação, dava-lhes forças e os deixavam em plena sintonia com o ambiente.

- Hmm... – fez Argol de Perseu pensativo, observando algo na escuridão da noite, do alto de uma colina – Está muito silencioso. Até demais. Não ouço as corujas, nem o vento batendo nas árvores...

Então achou que enxergou um vulto se movendo alguns quilômetros à frente. Aguçou os olhos. Pareceu-lhe mais como uma daquelas manchas que permeiam nossas vistas em ambientes escuros. Mas não era só isso.

Empunhou uma longa lança prateada, mirou e a arremessou. A arma varou a escuridão e nela se perdeu. Instantes depois um grito de dor ecoou. O cavaleiro percorreu a distância até o alvo que abatera em uma fração de segundos para então constatar que atingira um cavaleiro de Ares.

Correu imediatamente para o sino de alerta.

- Preciso avisar os outros!

Interrompeu bruscamente seu caminho quando viu dois pequenos objetos cruzarem seu caminho. Imediatamente levou o escudo ao dorso. Na fração de segundo seguinte deu-se uma enorme explosão, atirando o cavaleiro metros para trás, atingindo e derrubando um espessa pilastra de pedra. Levantou-se o mais rápido que pôde.

A sua frente surgiu um cavaleiro trajando uma armadura avermelhada, empunhando uma longa espada de lâmina estilo japonesa. Argol ergueu a pilastra no ar com um movimento dos pés para então desferir um poderoso chute, arremessando o enorme fragmento de concreto para cima do cavaleiro de Ares, que por sua vez avançou com a espada, partindo a pilastra.

Em meio a gritos nervosos do calor da batalha desenrolava-se o primeiro confronto.

Em outros pontos do Santuário, os sorrateiros cavaleiros de Ares invadiam protegidos pela escuridão.

Xxx

A noroeste das Doze Casas, após o bosque há uma colina, e sobre seu platô uma pequena vila. Chega-se ali por uma estrada que circunda o bosque e cruza alguns templos anexos dentro do Santuário. A própria vila era originalmente um pequeno templo erguido a Dionísio. Os primeiros soldados de Athena ergueram a vila como morada dos cavaleiros e amazonas da infantaria, que mais tarde vieram a ser denominados de cavaleiros de Prata. Hoje a Vila Dionísio é um ponto de destaque no mapa do Santuário, com várias moradas de pedra, alguns campos de treinamentos, depósitos de armas, animais e uma bela praça. Esta última foi, e ainda costuma ser, palco de inúmeras festividades e comemorações, todas em torno do chafariz que leva em seu centro uma estátua de Dionísio, objeto de grande esmero e carinho por parte dos cavaleiros de Prata.

Sentada sobre a borda do chafariz, funcionando mesmo àquela hora da madrugada, Sophie revolvia as águas em vão. Sentia-se apreensiva demais com o estado de alerta para dormir. Sabia que devia ao menos tentar, pois seu turno de vigília começaria às seis da manhã, mas a preocupação com a batalha iminente e a falta de Kamus para lhe acalmar lhe tiraram o sono.

- Que passa, chica? – perguntou uma voz rouca.

Sophie sobressaltou-se, mas logo respirou aliviada ao constatar que era um amigo seu.

- Nada não Dios... – respondeu ela, cabisbaixa.

O cavaleiro de Mosca sentou-se ao lado dela e insistiu em conversar.

- Me deixa adivinhar... Nunca antes esteve em uma batalha?

A amazona balançou a cabeça afirmativamente.

- Entendo... Esse nervosismo seu é muy comum... Acredite, qualquer cavaleiro passa por isso. Ainda más em una situacion tensa como esta... Esta coisa de alerta rojo... digo, vermelho... Dão-me calafrios. A toda hora acho que estoy escutando el alarme. – o simpático cavaleiro riu, contagiando também Sophie.

- Achei que fosse só eu que escutava o alarme quando ele não toca!

- No, no! Yo também lo escuto! Às vezes até dormindo!

Sophie suspirou fundo. Sentiu saudade de sua juventude na Rússia, de seu padrinho Cristal, das festas com seus amigos. Até mesmo os pesados treinos lhe traziam boas lembranças. E por algum tempo desejou reviver aqueles momentos bons, onde não havia tantas preocupações, quando o fardo da responsabilidade não pesava tanto.

- Às vezes tenho vontade de fugir... Largar isso tudo e voltar para casa... – desabafou ela.

- No! No digas isso! Lembra-te que hay um motivo mui maior para estar aqui. No é por Athena, para protegê-la, que a senhorita está aqui. É pela humanidad. É pelos bilhões de seres humanos, vivendo sus vidas. É para que eles possam continuar amando, sofrendo e mesmo errando. É para que a vida continue que temos de nos sacrificar. É por toda la humanidad. Será que un pouco de sacrifício nosso no é válido pelo resto de la humanidad?

Sophie ressentiu-se de ter pensado em desistir. As palavras de Dios fizeram-na compreender sua importância e a dos cavaleiros. Inspirando fundo sentiu-se revigorada, disposta a lutar.

- Tem razão! Não posso ser egoísta assim!

Mas ela não pôde completar a frase. Antes disso Dios voou sobre ela, agarrou-a e a jogou no chão. Instantes depois um enorme estrondo explodiu sobre suas cabeças e um vulto gigantesco passou por eles. Algo enorme atingiu a estátua de Dionísio desfazendo-a em pedaços.

- Meu Deus! Que foi isso!

- No sei! Parece-me que... Ei! La estátua! Nooo!

Do meio dos escombros levantou-se um homem enorme, com certos mais de dois metros, trajando uma armadura avermelhada, cujo brilho Sophie já conhecera.

- Cavaleiro de Ares! – gritou ela.

- Para trás chica! – disse Dios, colocando-se à frente de Sophie.

- Ei, alguém se feriu? – indagou uma voz grave vinda de trás.

Surgiu então outro cavaleiro, tão grande quanto o primeiro, trajando uma armadura esverdeada.

- Argheti! Que passa? – indagou o cavaleiro de Mosca.

- Estamos sendo invadidos!

- Como? – assustou-se Sophie – Não ouvi o alarme!

- Pois é... Eles foram rápidos! Ainda não conseguimos soar o sinal. Corram vocês! Há um farol de alarme a menos de um quilômetro pela estrada!

- Vamos! – Dios puxou-a.

O gigante cavaleiro de Ares saltou, interpondo-se no caminho dos dois.

- Não vão passar! – bradou o gigante.

- Saia da frente ou vai se ver comigo! – desafiou Sophie, evocando sua armadura.

- Há! E a mocinha vai fazer o quê?

- Cornephoros! – gritou Argheti, lançando um poderoso tufão de energia contra o cavaleiro. O gigante voou metros para trás e caiu sobre uma construção, demolindo-a praticamente.

- Argh... Perguntei pra ela, intrometido!

- Sua luta é comigo! – e o cavaleiro de Hércules avançou contra o oponente.

- Vamos senhorita, não vai querer ficar perto enquanto o grandão luta! – aconselhou Dios, puxando Sophie.

Correndo pela estrada de terra os dois cavaleiros embrenhavam-se na escuridão da noite. Aos poucos a estrada começa a descer a colina, deixando para trás as poucas luzes da Vila Dionísio. Os gritos e os estrondos da batalha de Argheti já estavam longe. Dali não podia imaginar que violentas batalhas desenrolavam-se em pontos diversos do Santuário.

Argol corria cambaleante. Respirava com dificuldades, sentindo o sangue encher seus pulmões e suas forças se exaurirem. Mas tinha que chegar à torre do alarme faltava pouco. Acabara de enterrar o punho no peito do cavaleiro de Ares que lhe atacara. A batalha foi árdua. Fora atingido várias vezes pela espada impiedosa do oponente. Mas saiu vitorioso e agora se via a poucos metros do alarme.

O alarme era uma pequena torre de madeira, de cerca de cinco metros de altura com um farol no ápice. Com suas últimas forças agarrou a torre de madeira, abraçando-a buscou apoio para seu corpo exausto. Mas não se permitiu descansar. Com as mãos empapadas de sangue buscou com agonia a pequena porta. Abriu-a e puxou a corda que havia ali dentro. Estava feito. Deixou-se cair aliviado no chão. Sentiu que agora poderia morrer em paz.

A corda, quando puxada, derramou um combustível inflamável sobre um dispositivo armado no alto da pequena torre, incendiando-se e acendendo o farol. A luz forte era visível em todo ponto alto do Santuário, inclusive nos pontos onde ficavam os alarmes sonoros, guarnecidos por guardas atentos aos sinais luminosos. Eles sabiam que quando um farol fosse aceso deveriam soar a sirene. O sinal sonoro seria então repetido por inúmeras outras sirenes espalhadas pelo Santuário.

O sinal ecoava em todas as rochas, reverberando nos dormitórios e despertando todos os guardas e cavaleiros que descansavam.

Dios e Sophie interromperam suas trajetórias ao escutarem as sirenes. Do ponto em que estavam na estrada tinham uma boa vista panorâmica da maior parte do Santuário. Ambos sentiram-se assustados e apreensivos quando inúmeras explosões e clarões de luz começaram a pontuar a paisagem escura.

- Agora é pra valer... – sussurrou ela, sentindo o coração apertar.

- Senhorita... Cuidado! – alertou Dios, apontando para um objeto flamejante cruzando o céu.

O objeto caiu a poucos metros deles, ainda pegando fogo.

- Mas o que foi isso? – indagou a amazona.

De súbito o objeto mexeu-se e se levantou, revelando ser um homem. Ou melhor, um cavaleiro. Com o corpo ainda em chamas ele saiu correndo e gritando desesperado.

- Aaaaah! Aquelas mulheres são loucas! – correu para fora da estrada e despencou do barranco, escondido pela escuridão da noite. Então não ouviram mais nada.

Seguiu-se um breve silêncio interrompido por Dios.

- Que passa?

- Mulheres loucas? Fogo...! Ah! – exclamou ela eufórica, fazendo o cavaleiro sobressaltar-se. – As meninas!

Sophie desembestou a correr pela estrada, sumindo na escuridão. Dios assustado com a reação da jovem foi atrás dela. Depois de uma baixada no terreno, alguns metros adiante se depararam com duas amazonas, uma dando apoio à outra. Ao lado delas um corpo fumegante.

Sophie imediatamente ao reconhecer suas amigas deu um grito agudo e correu em direção delas. A outras repetiram o grito e então as três abraçaram-se.

- Ai amiiigas

- Que bom ver vocês!

- Nossa que sustooooo!

- Você ta bem?

- Tô, e você?

- To ótima! Ai que bom nós juntas!

E assim ficaram, abraçadas aos saltinhos gritando eufóricas e falando todas de uma vez. Dios ficou sem entender nada, supondo que as garotas já se conheciam. Na verdade já eram grandes amigas, tratava-se de Vettra de Raposa e Psique de Lebre.

O cavaleiro de Mosca aproximou-se do corpo fumegante, cutucando-o com o pé.

- O que houve com ele? Parece-me cavaleiro de Ares... Estoy certo?

- Sim... – respondeu Psique – Ele e mais outro nos atacou. Cuidado que ele foi eletrocutado.

Dios ia tocar o corpo, mas retraiu a mão imediatamente.

- E suponho que o outro tenha sido aquele que passou voando em chamas?

- Ai! – exclamou Vettra – Ele acertou vocês? Desculpa!

- Sin problemas! – respondeu Dios sorrindo disfarçando a surpresa com o poder das meninas.

Antes que pudesse surgir qualquer descontração ali, ouviram-se passos metálicos vindo de adiante. Dios e as amazonas colocaram-se imediatamente em posição de defesa.

- Ora, ora... Então temos algumas belezinhas neste Santuário imundo? – indagou uma voz.

Mostraram-se três homens trajando armaduras avermelhadas. Mais soldados de Ares. Dios tomou a frente e interpelou:

- Quem são vocês que ousam invadir o Santuário de Athena?

Um dos cavaleiros tomou à frente, parecendo ser o líder deles. Com uma risada convencida começou a responder.

- Somos soldados de Ares! Antes que a noite acabe, ele pertencerá a nosso deus! Bem... Quem somos nós? Há!

Os três reorganizaram a formação, arranjando-se de forma combinada e ensaiada, ao mesmo tempo em que gritaram, ao mesmo tempo:

- O Quarteto da Morte de Ares!

Os cavaleiros de Athena baixaram a guarda por um instante, olhando curiosos os três cavaleiros autodenominando-se como quarteto.

- Erm... Cadê o Tanque? – perguntou um deles.

- Oras, não sei!

- Não podemos ser um quarteto sem ele!

- Ele não ficou pra lutar com aquele outro grandão?

- Oras não sei! Onde diabos está o quarto homem do Quarteto da Morte!

Com pesadas passadas que faziam o solo vibrar, veio ao encontro do grupo uma enorme figura.

- Estou aqui... – disse uma voz grave.

Os guerreiros de Athena assustaram-se. O homem que chegara era o gigante que há pouco estava lutando com Argheti na vila.

- No! Argheti! – exclamou Dios.

- Sinto amigos... – lamentou o gigante cavaleiro de Ares. – Mas não poderei ajudá-los... Aaaargh!

Sentindo seu peito estraçalhar-se, o gigante, não a toa chamado pelos outros de Tanque, tombou à frente, fazendo sua armadura partir-se em centenas de pedaços. De trás de sua figura surgiu Argheti de Hércules, para a vibração de todos.

- Ei Mosca, ainda dou conta de mais alguns... – disse Argheti, ainda que gemendo de dor.

- Droga! Não somos mais quarteto! – exclamou um dos outros soldados de Ares.

- Cala boca! – gritou o líder – Não importa mais o que somos! Vamos acabar com estes cavaleiros!

- É! Vão se ver com o... ahn... Trio da Morte!

O líder avançou contra o grupo, mas antes que pudesse atingir qualquer alvo, um flash de luz transpassou todos e atingiu em cheio o cavaleiro de Ares, lançando-o alguns metros para trás.

- Aaargh!

- Ei! Vão com calma! – advertiu uma voz vinda de trás de todos.

- Sirius! – exclamaram Argheti e Dios. As amazonas voltaram-se para o cavaleiro recém surgido.

- Como estão, meus velhos? – indagou o cavaleiro de Cão Maior cumprimentando os demais.

O grupo de cavaleiros de Ares reorganizou-se novamente e armaram-se para o combate.

- Mais cavaleiros? Hunf... Ainda assim não são o bastante.

- Não se preocupe! – disse Sirius – Não vamos lutar nós seis.

- Ei! – interrompeu Sophie – Também queremos ajudar!

- Eu sei, amazona. Mas há algo mais importante para você. Enquanto vinha para cá observei, do alto da colina, alguns vultos indo na direção das Doze Casas. Lembre-se que muitas delas estão vazias, pois os cavaleiros de Ouro foram recrutar discípulos. Vocês todas devem correr até lá e evitar que eles passem pelas Casas!

- Mas não podemos deixar vocês! – exclamou Vettra.

- Sim! Também somos guerreiros de Athena! – foi a vez de Psique.

- Acalmem-se garotas! – interveio Dios – Não estamos desvalorizando vocês. Mas há outros inimigos no Santuário, que precisam ser detidos!

- Além do mais... – comentou Argheti – Esses caras não são de nada... Nós três já fizemos muita história por aqui! Confiem em nós.

Com alguma relutância as amazonas acabaram por concordar e partiram.

Ficaram para o combate três cavaleiros de prata, Argheti de Hércules, Dios de Mosca e Sirius de Cão Maior. Os soldados de Ares acenderam seus cosmos, elevando-os de forma ameaçadora.

Os cavaleiros de Athena sabiam que não seria uma batalha fácil, apesar da paridade dos oponentes. Talvez um deles, ou todos eles, saíssem fatalmente feridos dali. Isso já era um senso comum dentre os guerreiros da infantaria, os Cavaleiros de Prata. Todos eles tinham em mente de que a partir do momento que entram em uma batalha suas expectativas de vida reduzem-se drasticamente para apenas alguns minutos.

Os três grandes amigos viram-se novamente em uma batalha, e novamente juntos. E antes que o fim chegasse trocaram ainda algumas palavras.

-Será que passamos dessa também?

- Já passamos por tantas juntos, não? Passaremos esta também...

Um deles suspirou profundamente.

- Será que vão se lembrar da gente se morrermos?

- Não sei... Somos a infantaria afinal... Quem lembra de nós?

- Podemos morrer aqui. Talvez nos dêem uma cova rasa com uma lápide com nossos nomes.

- Mas eu não me importo, pra falar a verdade... E vocês?

- Não... – responderam os outros dois.

- É como se diz... A sina dos verdadeiros heróis é sacrificar-se por quem não os conhece...

- Lutar, sofrer e morrer no anonimato...

E conformados e satisfeitos com seus destinos, os cavaleiros encheram seus jovens peitos de força, coragem e esperança. Elevaram seus cosmos ao máximo, fazendo-os explodir no infinito, rogando pela proteção de suas constelações. E sentindo-se pronto para o sacrifício, afinal sabiam que se tratava de uma causa muito maior, partiram destemidos contra o oponente.

À distância as amazona sentiram o embate de cosmos. E lamentaram não poderem ajudar. Sabiam que tinham sua importância e deveriam cumprir a missão. Os gritos ecoaram pela noite, fazendo-as sentir o peso da responsabilidade como guerreiras.

- Máxima perfuração Esmagadora!

- Vôo Final da Morte!

- Cornephoros!

_Continua..._

_

* * *

_**Palavras do Autor**

_E ae pessoal! Desculpe mais uma vez pela gigantesca demora! iahuuhauhai Espero que estejam curtido esta fase mais de ação da fic. Estamos mais ou menos na reta final. Agora virão algumas lutas bem intensas e um amor sendo posto em prova! Ah! Quis mostrar nesse capitulo um destaque pros cavaleiros de prata. Eles também sofrem, sentem e se afligem com as batalhas. E também merecem momentos tocantes! ahuuiahuha Abraços! E comentem!"_ Pinguim.Aquariano


	12. Depois da Tormenta

CAPITULO 11

Depois da Tormenta

Afinal Sophie percebera no que estava se metendo. Percebeu o quão grande eram as suas responsabilidades. Todo seu conhecimento de combate era requerido. E no ardor da batalha não era exatamente o Santuário que defendia, e sim sua vida.

Estava de joelhos, com o corpo inclinado, segurando-se pelas mãos. A respiração estava cansada. Da armadura restaram apenas pedaços.

As pernas estavam toda trincadas. O sangue escorria pelas rachaduras. Das mãos só a direita de se conservara, ainda que em pedaços também. A mão esquerda e todo o dorso se fora, deixando Sophie nua, a não ser por uma peça de tecido cobrindo-lhe os seios.

A pele branca estava suja de terra, sangue, suor e lágrimas. Os olhos se apertavam, buscavam uma referência para que não perdesse a consciência.

Erguendo-se sobre os joelhos viu que seu inimigo ainda não fora derrotado. O soldado de Ares levantava-se mais uma vez. Ainda que sua armadura avermelhada estivesse toda fragmentada, o guerreiro ainda mostrava-se bem forte.

Sophie lembrou das amigas. Psique e Vettra ficaram para trás, cuidariam de outros dois soldados na entrada da 1ª Casa, enquanto Sophie encarregou-se de ir atrás do guerreiro que seguira Casa de Áries adentro. A batalha desenrolara-se com aperto. Sophie empenhou-se ao máximo e conseguiu atingi-lo várias vezes de forma eficiente. Mas a esta altura ela já se mostrava quase em seu limite, enquanto que o soldado mantinha-se firme, ainda que ferido.

O cansaço tomava conta da amazona. Sentia um peso enorme sobre seu corpo, seus olhos pendiam, o pensamento tornava-se lento, confuso. Tudo o que ela queria era poder deitar, fechar os olhos e esquecer de todo o resto. Chegou a cogitar esta possibilidade.

Mas assim fizesse, o que seria dela? Uma derrotada. Não teria dado conta da missão que lhe fora confiada. O que os outros pensariam? O que Kamus pensaria?

O soldado foi para cima dela. Com um golpe a derrubou no chão. Ficando de joelhos no chão, pôs-se sobre ela. As mãos pesada começaram a apertar o delicado pescoço.

O ar começou a faltar enquanto o raciocínio disparava.

Tinha que resistir. Tinha que provar a Kamus que ela era capaz. Era por Kamus...

"...saiba que não vou poder sempre surgir e te salvar. Sei que há algumas semanas você era uma aprendiz que lutava sabendo que era um treinamento. Não tinha noção do perigo real, ainda mais com o molenga do Cristal! Agora a ameaça é real. Não é fácil, mas você vai ter que encarar..." – lembrou-se do que Kamus lhe dissera.

Oras! Quem aquele grosso pensava que era? Quem era ele para cobrá-la alguma coisa? Se ela tinha que provar sua força não era para aquele rude, frio e sem sentimentos!

Era para ela mesma! Ela mostraria que podia dar conta de qualquer inimigo! Ela tinha sim noção do perigo real! E Cristal havia sim lhe ensinado tudo certo! Como devia ser. Não era aquele homem de coração gelado que a ensinaria alguma coisa! Ele ia ver!

- Eu vou te mostrar! Você vai ver! – gritou Sophie com o fôlego que lhe restara.

- Hã? Ver o quê? – perguntou confuso o soldado de Ares.

Tateando ao redor a fina mão de Sophie encontrou um pedaço de pedra. Com toda a força bateu a pedra contra as têmporas do soldado. Com um estrondo seco o homem tombou sangrando para o lado.

Imediatamente Sophie levantou-se. Levou a mão à garganta e tossiu, buscando o ar.

O homem urrava de dor e tentava estancar o sangue que esguichava de sua cabeça com as mãos. Mas ainda sim ele levantou-se e avançou aos berros contra Sophie.

A imagem terrível do cavaleiro avançando como um animal contra ela, enquanto sua cabeça estava aberta esguichando sangue, assustou a amazona. Mas não a impediu de, num ato reflexo, explodir e projetar seu cosmo contra ele.

- Aaah!

Uma energia clara foi lançada de sua mão e congelou o vapor de água do ar em inúmeros cristais de gelo, que avançaram contra a pele desnuda do inimigo e se cravaram em sua carne.

- Arrrgh! – gritou o homem de dor.

Sophie utilizou-se mais uma vez desta técnica de criar cristais. Desta vez fez formar-se em suas mãos uma grande lança de gelo. Empenhando toda a força avançou contra o homem. A lança lhe atravessou o abdome e o prendeu contra a parede.

E então se afastou. E após o momento de fúria, tendo retornado a si, contemplou horrorizada o havia feito.

O homem agonizava. Afiados cristais de gelo estavam cravados em seu corpo, e uma lança atravessara-lhe a barriga. Sua mão se estendia a ela e seus olhos brilhavam, como se pedisse por misericórdia.

O coração da amazona apertou-se em um momento de piedade. Os olhos dela se encheram de água. As mãos tremeram indecisas entre executar ou ajudar. E decidiu fugir.

Não agüentando mais a situação correu para fora da casa. Parou nas escadarias que levariam a Touro. Inspirou fundo o ar gelado da noite. Enfim encontrara uma atmosfera tranqüila.

Jogou os cabelos para trás e passou as mãos feridas sobre o rosto sujo. E então deixou a cabeça pender para frente e se começou a soluçar em meio a lágrimas. Pesarosa, lamentava o seu limite enquanto guerreira.

De súbito ouviu um estrondo vindo de dentro da casa. E em seguida um gemido agonizante subitamente calado.

Virou-se e contemplou seu oponente de pé, em plena posição de ataque, e pronto para disparar contra ela. Porém, o oponente estava congelado. Em posição plena de ataque, mas imóvel como uma estátua.

- Mas que...? – balbuciou a amazona confusa.

Então o oponente congelado se partiu em milhares de pedaços, que se pulverizaram no ar em um fino pó gelado. E do meio da névoa de gelo que se ergueu surgiu a imagem de Kamus.

- Sophie... Está bem?

- Ah meu Deus! – ela correu em direção ao amado e se jogou em seus braços.

- Sophie... O que aconteceu? Ele ia te pegar...

A amazona só conseguia soluçar nos braços de Kamus.

E ele afagava sua cabeça com carinho. E no rosto uma expressão pesarosa.

Xx

Enfim tudo parecia ter se acalmado. Sophie sentia-se leve, como se flutuando em um espaço vazio. Todas as dores e cansaço desapareciam e suas energias voltavam com força. Sentia-se segura.

Havia um campo. Extenso até onde a vista alcançava. Lindo, deslumbrante. Um gramado verdejante coalhados de belas flores. De todas as cores perfumavam o ambiente ensolarado.

Deixou-se cair na grama macia. Esticou-se com vontade. Sentia uma grande felicidade. Sem preocupação alguma deixou seus olhos fecharem.

E então lhe veio aos ouvidos um rugido gutural. Abriu os olhos de imediato. O rugido cessara. Assustada olhou para os lados. A paz reinava, e o único som era do vento fresco soprando e dos passarinhos ao longe. Deitou-se e fechou os olhos novamente.

E mais uma vez o rugido explodiu em sua mente. E ao abrir os olhos constatou horrorizada: Não estava mais no belo campo em que adormecera.

Estava no meio de uma densa floresta negra. Árvores secas e desfolhadas rangiam sob o vento frio que assobiava. Era uma noite escura, sem estrelas, a lua cheia aparecia por entre as nuvens pretas que tomavam o céu. Pássaros negros a observavam do alto das árvores, com seus olhos brilhantes e avermelhados.

E novamente o rugido. Sophie olhou para trás assustada. Árvores começavam a tombar e o rugido se aproximava mais e mais. Algo se aproximava dela.

Desesperada a amazona tentou correr, com toda força movia as pernas. Mas não saíra do lugar. Tentava desesperada correr enquanto a criatura se aproximava dela. Encolheu-se toda e não teve coragem de olhar para o que a atacaria. E então sentiu o rosto quente.

Sem entender abriu os olhos e acordou.

Estava em uma cama, com roupas limpas. A cortina entreaberta deixou o sol bater em seu rosto, pois isso o calor na face. E o rugido continuava.

Na verdade um ronco. À frente da cama, estirado com as pernas e braços aberto e a cabeça pendida para trás, estava Kamus. Roncando como um porco.

- Oras... – resmungou Sophie olhando-o de soslaio.

A amazona se esticou até a beirada da cama e, tateando, procurou algo para arremessar em Kamus. Encontrou o que parecia ser um chinelo peludo. Pegou-o.

- Mas, ein! – exclamou ela com uma pantufa de pelúcia de um pingüim, número quarenta e quatro.

- Oras... Vai essa mesmo!

E com grande precisão ela arremessou a gigantesca pantufa, que atingiu certeira a boca de Kamus. O cavaleiro acordou de sobressalto, assustado!

- Ah! Protejam-se! Não descuidem a...a.. Hã! O que está acontecendo? – indagou ele, sem entender nada. E Sophie ria como nunca na cama.

- Você me deu uma pantufada? – a indagou indignado.

- Desculpa amooor! – disse ela por fim, correndo para abraçá-lo.

- Ah! Que bom que acordou! Fiquei preocupado com você!

- Ah! Fiquei com tanto medo!

Bateram na porta. Kamus, ainda abraçado com a amada, falou para que entrasse. A porta se entreabriu e Cristal colocou a cabeça para dentro do quarto, curioso. No mesmo instante Kamus empurrou Sophie, que caiu deitada na cama novamente.

-Ai... – exclamou ela.

-Caham! Que bom que acordou Sophie! Fico feliz em vê-la bem!

- Tá louco Kamus? – a indagou.

Cristal então entrou sorrindo satisfeito.

- Ah! Minha meninha acordou!

- Mestre! – exclamou Sophie, pulando da cama e correndo para abraçá-lo.

- Erm... Sophie precisávamos conver... –tentou intervir Kamus.

- Olhe quem eu trouxe para te ver! – Cristal abriu a porta e suas duas amigas entraram no quarto.

- Ahhhhh!! Migaaaas!!

- Ahhhh! Sófi!

- Precisamos conversar sobre... – tentou mais uma vez Kamus.

- Aaaaah! Que bom te ver migaaaaa!!

- Aaaah!! Que booom!

- sobre...- tentou pela última vez.

- Aaaaah!!!

-Aaaaaah!!

Com a cabeça pendida para frente e uma enorme gota de suor na testa, Kamus desistiu. E sem ninguém notar saiu do quarto.

Xx

O cavaleiro andava cabisbaixo pelas redondezas de sua casa. Chutava pedrinhas a esmo, pensando na conversa que teria de ter com Sophie. Sem sombra de dúvidas ela ainda não estava pronta para a guerra que viria.

E, claro, mais cedo ou mais tarde, teria que conversar com Cristal sobre o que aconteceu entre ele e Sophie.

E de súbito Cristal surgiu na frente de Kamus.

- Ah! – exclamou o dourado – De onde você surgiu?

- Oras... Vim da sua casa.

- Ahn...

-...

Seguiu-se um silêncio.

Kamus coçou o cabelo. Cristal o olhou desconfiado. Kamus abriu a boca para dizer algo, mas acabou por desistir. Cristal ergueu uma sobracelha, ainda mais desconfiado.

- Quer me dizer alguma coisa, Kamus?

- Não... Está tudo bem...

- Tem certeza?

- Não...

- O quê?

- Não tenho certeza, oras...

- Pare de enrolar, Kamus!

- Ta bom... – Kamus respirou fundo.

-...

E um novo silêncio.

- Diga logo!! – gritou Cristal.

E Kamus deu um cascudo em seu discípulo.

- Isso é maneira de falar com seu mestre?

- Afz! Você ta me escondendo o quê?

O dourado respirou novamente e tomou coragem. De uma vez disparou:

- eutôgostandudasôfíeelademimenóisvamuficájuntu...

Cristal arregalou os olhos.

- O que você disse? Não entendi uma palavra!

- Caham... Ta bom. Eu e a Sophie.

- Que que tem?

- Estou gostando dela.

-...

- E ela de mim.

-...

- E nós estamos ficando juntos. E quero ficar com ela.

-...

- Cristal, você está bem? Por que esta veia na sua testa está saltando?

- Minha filhinha... Minha menina... O quê você fez com ela?

- Eu... E a amo!

Com a fúria estampada no rosto Cristal agarrou seu mestre pelo colarinho.

- Filho da...!

E com toda sua força o cavaleiro descarregou o punho fechado no queixo de Kamus, que atordoado momentaneamente tombou para trás.

Cuspindo sangue, Kamus sugeriu:

- Bar?

- Se só tiver vodka! – respondeu Cristal oferecendo a mão ao mestre.

_Continua..._

* * *

**Palavras do Autor: **_Sim! Esta fic não morreu! Tae mais um capitulo, voltando ao ritmo mais leve dela. Caminhando para o final! Abraços! E comentem! _Pinguim.Aquariano 


End file.
